


Closer

by ssa_americana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male-Female Friendship, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana
Summary: After being dragged to a bachelor party, Agent Aaron Hotchner saves a stripper from a pig who touches her without her consent, but it’s not that what led them to be on each other’s bed almost every night.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62





	1. PART ONE: When fire met gasoline

**I. The Prude**

Whenever Luna, or rather,  _ 'Cherry'  _ inside the club, gets requested by someone in the VIP, she either rolls her eyes or gets there almost running.

The eye-roll is because she knows it’s going to be some random guy that’s most likely going to ask her to do something illegal. And the almost running, even in her six inches heels, is because it has to be one of her regulars.

Saturdays are when Ronny goes, her number one regular. He's a closeted gay successful businessman in his sixties that only goes to the strip club so that his corporation partners don't suspect his sexuality. And he always tips her more than well.

_ "Why did you choose me?" _ She asked him the first time he confessed to her.

_ "Because you're all I ever wanted to be,"  _ he responded with a sad but still sweet smile.

Every time he visited, she finished her night with at least six hundred dollars and didn't even realize when she was already back in the locker room, changing back to her normal clothes.

"Hey Lu, are you free tomorrow night," her best friend Riley –and club partner– yelled at her from the door.

"You know it's not that hard to say my full name," Luna snapped. That name always turned her stomach into a tight knot. It reminded her of her high school years. Not good memories at all. "And I don't have any plans yet."

The blonde walked to Luna as she changed her bikini top to a sports bra. "Good. You know how I and three other girls are going to work at a private party tomorrow night, right?"

"Right," she responded uninterested.

"I need a replacement for one of them. Ester's got the stomach flu," Riley begged with her puppy eyes.

"There's no way, I don't do those," Luna responded with her shirt half-way on. 

She never does those.

The first and only time Luna worked at a private party went horribly. Not only because she got felt up without her consent by at least three guys, but she also twisted her ankle and had to be away from the stage for two weeks for spraining it. She had just moved from being a waitress to an actual stripper and didn't really know how to defend herself in those types of situations.

Now she's soon to be thirty and strong enough –thanks to her self-defense classes and other bad experiences– to punch any guy in the throat if she has to. Or wants to.

"You know it's easier money, they already paid half of it. You have four hundred in your pocket secured," Riley raised her perfect brows, trying to convince her friend.

Luna squinted her eyes, actually thinking about it. She only made three hundred and seventy the night before, which was pretty bad for a Friday. "What time."

"That 's my baby," Riley said in a high pitch voice kissing her friend's temple. "I will pick you up like always, at eight-thirty this time."

Only because Riley was going Luna accepted. She always feels safe around her friend even when she's the same age as her, and she is her best friend. How could she ever say no to her?

After ending a work night, the most satisfying thing for Luna was changing the very high heels for her comfy sneakers, and that night she was leaving the horrible new cheap heels she just bought in the trash. She could already feel the blisters forming on her often praised feet.

As usual, she got home at around two-thirty in the morning, counted her money, took her makeup off in the shower, and fell asleep watching  _ ‘Ru Paul's’, _ having nightmares about those heels.

...

All Luna needs to function normally are five hours of sleep. Ever since she started university and became a stripper part-time, her sleep schedule adapted and whenever she’d sleep more than that, she’d wake up even more tired.

A normal Sunday for her consisted of waking up at seven and going to her other job at a nursing home, where she takes care of the elderly.

Stripping used to be her only income while she was still in university, and after she graduated she kept working at clubs because she liked it and it still was a safe way for her to make money. And most of the time in one night at the club she’d make more than what she would in a month as a nurse.

But being a nurse is all she's known for, since the stripper side she has managed to keep a secret. Not because she was ashamed, but because she knew it could end up prejudicing her reputation inside the nursing home. Everyone there was so close-minded.

By seven in the afternoon she was already home, and today she started getting ready for the night right away, taking a shower, shaving her entire body, and putting on her usual amount of makeup, avoiding the fake eyelashes. 

It was rare for her to work the two jobs in one day, mainly because her shifts are twelve hours long and the only thing she wants to do after work is eating a good meal and go to bed, but she's always willing to make an exception for Riley.

While she went through her closet, her phone started to ring. It was her boyfriend.

_ Shit. _

"Hey bugs," Luna greeted, putting him on speaker as she emptied her bikini basket, looking for a specific piece.

"Hey, I just wanted to know at what time you'll be here."

"I, uh, something came up so I'm gonna be a little late," she excused, still going through her clothes.

"Something?" 

She could already feel the disappointment in his voice. "Private party. Riley asked me–"

"Right."

"Elijah-"

"No, it's fine. Go rub your tits to some random guy's face."

"Don't start, alright? As soon as I'm done tonight I'll be there, I promise."

She really loved him, but whenever he acted like that all she wanted to do was confront him and ask him to confess everything he thinks about her being a stripper. They've only talked about it once at the beginning of their relationship because for her it's just a job, and him... Well, Elijah doesn't ever say what he thinks, he only spits things indirectly.

After that bitter taste her boyfriend left her, she found the right faux black leather bikini.

Riley didn't say anything about the dress code for the night so Luna chose a see-through tight black dress to go over the two-piece, a comfy pair of heels and packed something light –and even more sexy– to spend the night with Elijah.

And Riley as she promised, at eight-thirty she was outside Luna's apartment waiting for her. She put on a baggy shirt to cover up the transparency and grabbed her leather jacket, rushing outside.

"Hey, girl.” Luna eyed her friend up and down. “Wait, why do you look so hot?" Luna scanned her fluffy ashy blonde hair and red fishnets on her legs.

Her best friend only smirked at her with those full glossy lips of hers. "I may know a guy at the party." 

Right. She's been seeing this guy for like eight months and still refuses to tell Luna his name.

On their way, they picked up the two other girls and headed to the luxurious location almost two hours away.

It was a bachelor party, and as Luna could see from the big opening gates, the guys had money.

"No way," she blurted out looking out the window. "Is this where you girls usually work at?"

"Most of the time, yeah," Ava confirmed carelessly. She was the youngest of them and stuck with privates.

"Okay girls, take one," Riley began, handing them a bag with a bunch of high-quality-looking party masks. And the only purple one caught Luna's attention. "And just pick one guy, there's supposed to be one for each of us," she winked.

If there was something Luna would never understand was getting sexually involved with customers. Why get to that point? It wasn't allowed inside the club and the girls who did it prejudiced the other by making the customers think every girl did that. 

Although she knows they make more money than her, she’d never do it. Her relationship and health come first. At least when it comes to STDs because she still can't quit smoking.

The four of them walked through the side of the house, Luna at the end only wearing the revealing fabric, going straight to the nicely illuminated backyard.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." A nicely dressed guy rubbed his hands together, immediately drooling over them. "Welcome."

The man invited the girls by the pool, where the other three –hot– men were, and gave each a glass of champagne, but neither of them took a sip. They know better than that. If they don't pour the drinks or see who did it, they stay thirsty.

Luna could already tell the guys only wanted company instead of a quick show. How boring. But as Riley said, it was easy money.

During the night they were all gathered in a semi-circle, listening to whatever those guys were mansplaining to them. Luna was so used to it and the fake smile was perfected to hide her annoyance. 

At some point in the night, Luna looked around and noticed Riley's bathroom break was taking too long and the groom was nowhere to be seen.

_ Oh, this bitch. _

That was another thing Luna would never do, get involved with a married man. Well, he wasn’t married yet but he clearly wanted to be, having a bachelor party. Some men are real trash, and some women don't care about the future wife. Which was sad.

Twenty minutes later of listening to just one guy speak about… Sports? It was just Luna, Sophia, who was the other youngest, and another gut whose name she'd already forgotten.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Sophia asked the blond man, who was way too muscular.

"I do know where it is.” He extended his hands to the girl and both walked away, leaving Luna with the shy guy.

There was a big tension between them. He cleared his throat a few times but didn't say anything, so she was the first one to break the ice. "What was your name again?"

He cleared his voice once again looking at her coffee-colored eyes behind the mask. "Aaron."

_ Damn his voice is hot. _

"You seem uncomfortable, Aaron." She stared right back.  _ Aaron _ was evidently trying hard to avoid looking anywhere below her neck. If Luna had known these guys didn't want a lap dance she would've kept the shirt on. Poor guy.

"I'm not," he confidently answered, raising his brows as he spoke.

Luna raised a brow at him too, but he couldn't really see it. "Is it the mask? I can take it off."

"I'm not uncomfortable," he repeated more calmly. She grinned at him and lifted her mask anyways.

"Girl, don't reveal your identity." Ava was already back from whatever she was doing and placed her hand on Luna's lower back.

"Oh, you're right," Luna played along, putting her mask back on. She didn't know they weren't supposed to take them off, but they were part of the game apparently.

Soon enough everyone was back from their  _ quicky _ . Riley definitely got fucked everywhere by her guy. Her hair was all messy and the melted mascara all smudged under her blue eyes.

"I guess it's time for the party now," the groom said with an evil smile. There was something about his mustache that repulsed Luna, and his perfect smile. Because it was a creepy type of perfection.

When the music began, Riley started to take her dress off and lap dancing on her guy that was now sitting on a chair by the pool feeling her body up without shame. The other girls did the same with their respective guys who joined the groom sitting on the empty chairs, leaving Luna with Aaron. 

And she wasn't really complaining.

Smoothly she lifted her delicate hand and offered it to him. He was clearly uncomfortable, rubbing his fingers with his thumb and looking timidly at her as she got closer to his body.

"Come on, Hotchner, you just got a divorce, don't be such a prude!" one of his friends shouted, noticing him ignoring Luna. She hates those types of guys. If he doesn't want to do it then don't shame him for it,  _ for fuck's sake. _

Luna tried to give him a welcoming look but he looked away. "I don't bite, sir," she spoke in her innocent voice that most guys liked.

A thing that made his frown get softer. "I'm good, thanks." 

_ Jeez, maybe he is a prude _ , Luna thought.

She decided not to beg and went with Sophia to dance with her guy.  _ What a lucky bastard. _

Her dress came off and tossed it to the grass, being left only with her tiny bikini. Luna turned around so that the guy could get a good look of ass, and she felt  _ the prude’s _ piercing eyes on her. 

As she stared back, she took her bikini top off. Luna liked doing topless and showing off her tits, but his eyes were stuck on her face only, nowhere else in her body. He had a lot of self-control because those babies, as Luna called them, were irresistible. Especially that night in that tiny bikini. Luna invested a good amount of money on that pair and it was the best decision. Since she got them done, the dollars at the club flew to her more easily.

It was part of her routine to rub the breasts together and Hotchner was just sitting there by the pool, looking all serious and flavorless. And kind of intimidating, to be honest.

Then Sophia left Luna alone with her guy and went up to Aaron, but he politely rejected her too.

Luna's attention was so focused on him, that she didn't notice how the guy she was dancing on was trying to untie her bikini bottom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She slapped the stranger’s hand as hard as she could. Her blood was boiling and all she thought about was hitting his nose.

Wait. She already did.

"Fuck!" Luna cursed between clenched teeth, holding her elbow with the other. It was cramping already. The guy's nose almost got imprinted on her arm.

"You fucking bitch," he growled before grabbing her violently by the arm and ready to grab her hair. 

Luna struggled between keeping her bottom tied and getting his hands off her when a big fist hitting the side of his face did her the favor.

"Are you okay?"  _ The prude _ was more concerned about her rather than the prick who fell to the ground.

"No, I'm not what the hell!" Her heart was freaking racing, and every active cell of her body was boiling.

She didn’t even bother to give anyone one last look and quickly grabbed her bikini top and dress to rush to the car covering her tits with all the fabric as she heard some heels clacking fast behind her.

"Cherry, wait." It was Riley. But Luna didn't stop.

"I'm leaving. Now." She tossed the stupid mask to the bushes and put back the first layer of clothes. 

"We can't leave babe, we still have two more hours." She hated whenever Riley used her soft voice, she could never yell at her.

"Did you not see what just happened? What that guy did to me?" Luna frowned as she put her dress back on.

"It happens." Riley crossed her arms on her chest as she looked away from Luna. Her face became sad. It has happened to her. Who knew what other things she's dealt with, things that she never told Luna because she knew her friend would riot if some bastard hurt her. 

"Baby, I'm leaving. I'm calling an Uber. Let the other girls know if they want to leave with me."

As she walked away she started to feel her middle finger burning like a bitch. She had a long deep scratch across her blood-stained finger. That bastard even managed to mark her. 

After getting her jacket from the car and putting the baggy shirt back on, Luna got an Uber and decided to smoke a cigarette she rolled earlier, taking advantage that the car is still ten minutes away. She walked out the open gate and waited on the corner down the street.

A woman can't even smoke at peace, hearing honk after honk. "Suck a dick!" She flipped her literally bloody finger off at them.

She was almost done smoking when someone clearing their throat tensed her body, but she didn't bother to turn around as she felt his presence standing next to her. 

"I'm sorry about what happened."  _ The sexy voice. _ Her shoulders relaxed again and looked at him but his eyes were fixed on the street.

"It wasn't your fault." Luna inhaled the last smoke and crushed the cigar butt on the tip of her heel. She breathed out the smoke on his face as he now paid attention to her, but she got no reaction from him. "That was a good punch, better than mine. But I already had him," she bragged as she put the cigarette butt in the front pocket of her jacket, and he finally gave her a smile. Luna truly would have handled the other guy by herself, but it all happened too fast.

Her phone vibrating against her hand notified her that the trip was canceled and a sharp breath came out of her mouth at the same time she closed her eyes, feeling defeated. Why did she even bother to get out of bed today?

"I can take you wherever you're going, I'm leaving too," he offered, noticing the change in her body language.

Luna already knew he wasn't a creep. She knew creeps too well and interacted with them regularly so she kind of developed this sixth sense towards bad guys. "Fine." 

As soon as she sat on the copilot seat she felt her finger burning again, "Do you have any bandaids?" she asked, sucking her finger to calm the pain a little.

"Yeah, inside," he pointed with his brows at the compartment in front of her. While he started the car, Luna opened it and the first thing she saw was a gun. Pretending she didn't see anything, Luna reached for a tiny red pouch. "Where to." He asked.

"Give me your phone." He doubtlessly took it off from his front pocket and handed it to her and she typed Elijah's address on it. His apartment was an hour and a half away. "Road trip. Fun," Luna joked as he started driving.

"Why did you leave?" She asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't want to be there in the first place," Aaron responded calmly.

"I noticed that. How did you end up at a bachelor party? You don't seem like that type of guy," Luna tried not to look at him much but his side profile was very nice to look at.

"I thought it was a small friends reunion." His voice was so soothing that she could fall asleep to it.

"I assume your only friend there was the groom." 

He finally gave her a quick glance before focusing his eyes on the road again. "Yeah. College friend."

"Are you gonna tell his fiancé that he cheated?"

He exhaled deep, clearly struggling. "I don't know. It's not really my place."

"I get it. But you do agree that he's a pig right?"

"Definitely. He's always been."

Moments later, the exhaustion of a twelve-hour shift from earlier was getting to her. Her eyes became heavy as her blinks slowed down after being quiet for a while. She opened the window all the way down and the cold air against her face waking her up. 

Although she was ninety-eight percent sure he wouldn't try anything with her, even when he saw her almost fully naked moments earlier, she could not fall asleep. A girl never knows. He had a gun and he could end up driving her anywhere he wants.

But he didn't.

"Thank you," she said after he parked outside the building. "It was very kind of you."

"No problem." He gave her a thin smile before Luna stepped out of the car and rushed inside Elijah's apartment. It was only 1 AM so he was probably still up.

Using her key she opened the door and quietly walked to his room.

"Hey," he said as soon as she walked inside. Luna took her heels and jacket off to cuddle next to him. "You smell like..."

"Elijah, please don't start, just, don't."

Her boyfriend abruptly pulled her away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, turning the tv volume down.

"I can't keep doing this, Luna, you coming to my apartment dressed like that and smelling like alcohol and cigarettes." She didn't even drink.

"Excuse me? Dressed like what exactly?" She copied his movements, sitting next to him on her knees, trying to look at his face but every time he looked away.

"Like a whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader. 
> 
> I think the tags make it evident but I’ll mention it anyway, this is a smutty fanfic but the action doesn’t happen until chapter five, which of course is the build-up for the seggs. There will be smut from chapter five until eternity, that is my intention with the story, so if you like that content, merry Christmas to you (if you celebrate it, of course). 
> 
> This story will be divided into two parts. This is the beginning of part one. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos or errors in the first 13 chapters, they aren’t edited, but I stopped being lazy so the rest should be good. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Enjoy! <3


	2. Not strangers anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Aaron see each other again after six months in the most unexpected way.

Luna's favorite thing about taking care of old people –besides that rewarding feeling she went home with after every shift– was hearing the endless stories they had to tell.

And after Sally, a seventy-two-year-old very wise petite lady insisted on talking about her nurse's love life, the beautiful story of how she ended up marrying her husband made Luna emotional.

_ "I didn't meet him until I was old, almost sixty, and he was my true love. So don't lose hope, that guy didn't deserve you, and sooner than later the right one will show up in your life." _

It had been six months since Elijah broke up with her, throwing a three-year relationship into the trash. She truly thought he was the one. 

At least during the first two years.

They met at the nursing home. He went regularly to see his grandmother and Luna was her favorite nurse, so the lady always made them interact in one way or another. Until one day he dared to ask her out. From the beginning, he was attracted to her, but he also liked how shy she'd get around him. Luna told him on their first date what her other job was, which surprised him a lot but didn't seem to scare him. The first two years were amazing, the sex was good and she was there for him when his grandmother passed away.

But by the third year, he wasn't the same. It bothered him how late she arrived home –even when they didn't live together– and how sometimes she couldn't make it to see him. She still loved him, but she later realized she just loved the habit of being with him, which was the only reason they lasted, it was just habit.

The break-up really affected her, mostly because of the things he spat without thinking. 

_ “You’re never gonna find anyone who’ll want you.”  _ He might as well have said she wasn’t worth it. 

But the sad times didn’t last long. What started to get to her the most once she was over him was the lack of physical affection.

And it wasn't like she hasn't been single before. Luna is a person of long relationships and since she was seventeen she has had three boyfriends. 

The one that lasted longer was her first one and they were together for four years, then she stayed single for two years until she met her second boyfriend and they lasted ten –awful– months only because he was too insecure about her being a stripper, but when he got violent Luna cut him off. Scared of him of course, he was the reason she took self-defense classes when it should've been only because of the pricks she worked with, but some of them were more respectful than him.

Then she enjoyed being single for two more years until she met Elijah.

Being single was never an issue to her. If she was honest, her other two boyfriends didn't please her in bed and she always managed to do it later on her own. But Elijah... he treated her right and sex became so important to her, so this time singleness was really getting to her.

"I just miss his dick," Luna confessed to Riley as they both were laying on the grass after work, cloud gazing. Those were their after-work dates, it's what they called it. They never missed one.

"Was he really that good in bed?" The blonde asked, turning her head to look at her friend's blessed side profile. Even when Luna hated the slight bump of her nose, it suited her perfectly and Riley's always liked that feature of hers – and her long eyelashes.

"So good," Luna almost whimpered, just by imagining him on top of her again. Or his blonde hair between her legs.

"Just use your toys girl, we don't need no man," Riley encouraged her. She's been single too since the groom of the party as soon as he got married to his engineer wife, 'dumped' the blonde through a text.

"Believe me I've been using them every day for the past five months, but now I need... something alive. I need someone to pull my hair and some big hands around my neck, you know? And a little bit of spit in my mouth."

Her friend swiftly rolled and laid on her stomach, strongly wrapping one hand to Luna's neck, "Like this?"

"Yours is so tiny baby,” Luna said between laughter. “It's not enough."

"Well I would spit in your mouth, but–" Riley let go of her and brushed her hair away from her face. 

"Yeah...no."

Besides being club partners, Luna and Riley were colleagues in the nursing field. But unlike Luna, the blonde went for the opposite specialty and takes care of babies – her sick grandfather is the only exception.

They met at the club, both were babies back then and supported each other during the entire process of them getting used to being worshiped or mistreated by men. Each had their own reason to be there, mainly to pay for university debts and after graduating they were so used to having that extra income that six years later they were still dancing.

After a very much needed thirty-minute nap in the park, both very exhausted from their twelve-hour shift, they headed to Luna's apartment to have some dinner together while watching _ 'Grey's Anatomy' _ , and even when it wasn't that relatable to real life, they still enjoyed it.

The clock soon marked eight p.m, time for Riley to take care of her grandfather. 

"You have a new neighbor?" The blonde asked as she stepped out of Luna's apartment, trying to peek through the slightly open door in front of them.

"I don't know." There were few boxes blocking the hallway and Luna tried to peek inside the empty place too, but there was no one inside.

The apartment in front had been empty for three months and the last person who lived there insisted it was haunted, which wasn't that hard to believe since Luna had experienced paranormal things in the building herself. But nothing that scary, only a woman standing at the end of the hall and some kids laughing whenever she went to the laundry room.

After Riley left, Luna casually stayed by her door, curious about the new neighbor, until she saw him walking inside the building. A tall man in a polo shirt, holding a big box and as he got closer, her jaw dropped.

She's seen that face before, and that face has seen her tits.

It was the prude.

"There is no fucking way," she murmured to herself, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," Aaron greeted with a confused frown as he laid the box on top of another. 

At first, he didn't recognize her since she was wearing too many clothes –compared to when they first met– and her hair was up in a bun which gave him a better look at her face.

"What are you doing here?" As if it was a contest Luna frowned deeper than him. 

"I'm... moving in," he pointed at his door.

"Why."

"Because I need a new place to live?” Aaron softened his voice. She seemed upset. “Wait, you live here too?"

"I do live here, right in front of you apparently."

Somehow he got scared by the mad look on her face, with a harsh frown that could kill anyone. "I didn't know that."

Her first thought was that after she got dumped, he followed her to the apartment since she went home by foot, but quickly erased that idea off her head. He didn't give her a psychopath vibe.

"Well, you'll hardly ever see me anyways, so, don't worry." Aaron picked up the box.

"I'm not worried," Luna snapped, still with her arms crossed. "Anyways, happy moving in day. Or night. Whatever."

She didn't even wait for him to say anything back and just closed the door behind her, squirming hard on the inside. How did that man end up living right across from her?

Although, she did remember the night they met and how one of his friends said he had just gotten a divorce, so why did he move six months after?

Not even one minute later Luna was already texting Riley.

_ "Guess who is the new neighbor." _

_ "Elijah?" _

_ "Worse, the prude." _

_ "No fucking way." _

_ "Right?" _

_ "Maybe he can be the one choking you tonight, and every night." _

_ "What? No." _

Despite saying no to that idea, she did think about it. Aaron was very attractive and there was something about shy and introverted guys that intrigued her, but he wasn't really her type at all. She liked men blonde and a couple of years younger than her. Her ex was actually four years younger but very experienced. Just how she liked.

That night was the first night Luna didn't use her toys and only fell asleep trying not to think about Riley's idea.

**...**

Thursday night at the club, another night of nasty pricks trying to tip her poorly after almost jerking them off with her ass. The cheap guys were the worst. They are obsessed with the female body and expect women to just dance for them for one single dollar.

After a not-so-good night for Luna, Riley drove her home like always, both yawning every five minutes. And to keep herself awake, Luna blindly French braided her long hair in two and opened the window a bit, singing along with her friend the words of a song they didn't really know the name of until they made it to her building.

"Text me when you get home, love you." She blew a kiss to Riley before stepping out of the car.

She stayed outside the entrance for a while to smoke her last cigar. She wasn't really that addicted, only three of those a day were enough for her, and all of them were consumed after eight p.m. but she still denied that her night job gave her a little bit of anxiety.

She was ready to go inside after the last smoke when a tall shadow walking towards the entrance caught her entire attention. 

As the person got closer, the building lights illuminated his body enough for her to recognize him, wearing a very neat black suit, red tie, and white button-down, holding a briefcase in his left hand.

"I thought you said I would hardly ever see you," Luna greeted as he stopped in front of her.

“Don't get used to it." Aaron gave her a tired smile. 

His voice sounded raspier than the day before, and she liked it.

"Are you just coming home? At almost four in the morning?" She asked as Aaron gestured for her to go inside first.

"So are you." 

They walked together through the long hallway together. Just then Luna realized if she had her five-inch heels on, she’d be as tall as him.

"Yeah but you know why, you know my job, or you already forgot." His eyes subtly glanced at her chest but she caught him anyway. It was a chilly night so she didn't really blame him for looking. "So why are you coming home this late?"

Both stepped outside their respective doors, Luna with her keys in hand already.

"Late night at work," he hesitated and she squinted her eyes. "I work for the FBI."

"Like a police guy?" There was something about a man in uniform that made Luna feel forbidden things.

"An agent."  _ That's why he had a gun in his car. _

"Oh, that's interesting, tell me more." He was about to answer when the door next door opened. It was Ms. Ruth, the old lady who always checked on Luna whenever she heard her coming home, even at four in the morning.

"I don't think we should talk out here," he kind of whispered as the lady closed the door. How adorable.

"Would you prefer to come inside?" She pointed at her door with her head.

"No I— I'm very tired."

"I was kidding."  _ Unless. _ "Don't worry about her, she always does that. I don't think she sleeps anymore." He only shakes his head with a faint smile. "Just answer one more question, what does an agent do?"

"What I do is, profile people?"

"You're asking me?"

"No I mean, for some it sounds like I'm making something up. Anyways, I work at the behavioral analysis unit here in Quantico, as a profiler."

"Like you catch bad guys?" Aaron only nodded. She could tell that he preferred not to talk about work. "Did you catch a bad guy today?"

"We did."

"Good, that's enough for me. At least we're not strangers anymore."

"Right," he chuckled. Then they went quiet for a second, unable to take their eyes off the other. He really looked good in a suit and for Aaron, it was nice seeing her dressed casually and not only wearing a bikini, not that he thought she looked bad. It was the actual opposite. "Well you must be tired too," he continued, lazily pointing at her with his hand. His very big hand.

"Not at all." Luna raised a brow."But you are, so, sleep tight." She turned around on her feet, ready to open her door, but apparently, he wanted to keep talking.

"Wait, what about you, what's your job?" He blurted out, a bit too fast.

She smiled on the inside and faced him again. "What, do you have amnesia?"

"I mean I know you are a stripper, but I don't really know how that works, besides you know, the dancing and ... stripping part." Aaron became so nervous that it was kind of funny for her, but she appreciated him wanting to know more about her.

"You want to know if I have sex with the customers." She wasn’t really offended but it sounded like she was so he didn't answer. "That's illegal inside the club, and I suppose you know that, but it does happen, not me though." Aaron swallowed thickly and Luna noticed how his Adam's apple moved up and down at the same time he looked away. "You asked."

"I don't know why I asked."

"You're curious, Hotchner." She brightened her voice so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "And I am too, have you ever been to a strip club?"

His gaze timidly met hers again. "Just for work-related things."

"Sure."

"It's true."

"Well, if I remember correctly you are a divorced man so maybe you should try and go, for fun," she shrugged, supporting her hands flat on the door behind her.

"Well, you haven't told me in which one you work at so..." He matched her tone, and his voice changed, it became ... confident.

"I didn't say you should go where I work."

"I know." A smirk appeared on her face, Aaron unintentionally mirroring her.

"You're getting too comfortable with me already, I like it." They held a five-second eye contact until Luna looked at her wrist pretending to see the time in an imaginary watch and exhaled hard, now actually feeling her body tired. "You should probably go to bed now."

"I agree."

Her door opened first and they didn't even say goodnight. She simply closed the door behind her and rested her back on it.

Then a soft knock on her door made her jump and open right away just a little to see him peeking through it. 

"What?" She gave him an annoyed frown.

"Is your name really Cherry?"

She opened the door a bit more and leaned her head on the frame. So sweet. "Kind of. That's my stripper name, but it's Luna, my real name."

"Right.” His smirk deepened and her eyes landed on his dimples. “Goodnight Luna."

As soon as she closed her door Luna rushed to take a cold shower.

Maybe Riley's idea wasn't that bad.


	3. Let's talk about sex

The morning after her late-night conversation with Aaron, Luna took a very long shower thinking about the pros and cons of a possible sexual encounter with her hot neighbor. But she didn't come up with any. Her head was empty and all she could think of was... just doing it.

So she decided to simply go for it and ask him to have sex, just once. She truly needed someone to take care of her needs and her new neighbor seemed very suitable. His hands were nice and all she could think of was how they would feel around her neck.

But as he said, she hardly ever saw him. She actually didn't see him at all. Which kind of made her think that it wasn't actually a good idea to ask a guy she barely knew to have sex with her.

Two weeks passed without seeing the other until she bumped into him at the laundry room of their apartment complex.

Luna was moving the clothes from the washer to the laundry cart when Aaron arrived, choosing the machine next to her.

"Hey." His soft voice still made her jump a little.

"Hey, you."

As soon as she saw him, with his hair kind of messy, dressed so casually, wearing sweats and a sports shirt, a full movie popped in her head. Him, dropping his laundry basket to the ground and lifting her by her ass to sit her on the closest washer machine as he stood in between her legs, violently capturing her mouth, slowly brushing his tongue against hers and...

"How've you been?"

She cleared her throat and shook away her daydream, focusing again on picking up her wet underwear and scrubs. "I'm doing great, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I told you." He noticed the mint green work uniform on her cart. She only told him that she worked as a stripper, but it didn't take to be a profiler for him to guess she worked in the health field as well.

Luna felt his eyes on every movement of hers. "Did the serial killers decide to give you a day off?"

"Yeah." He chuckled as he emptied his basket in the machine.

The intrusive thoughts kept invading Luna's mind as they maintained a not that boring small talk, but it was hard to keep her focus on his eyes and not on his lips.

Aaron was genuinely super nice, polite, and... decent, that the idea of him accepting her dirty proposition was impossible.

So she didn't do it.

Another week passed, actually seeing him three times after work and talking until late in the hallway. Their conversations were so effortless that if it wasn't because one of them showed first their work fatigue by yawning big, they could talk for hours.

The next time they were in the same place at the same time, was at the grocery store.

Luna was in the canned food aisle looking for some black beans for her dinner when she saw a tall silhouette walk by from the corner of her eye, but it was his already familiar presence —and perfume— that alerted her that it was Aaron.

At first, she pretended he wasn't there, hiding her face behind her hair. But Riley's voice in her head saying _'just do it, girl, the worst thing that could happen is him saying no, which is totally fine'_ gave her the courage to approach him.

She waited for him to walk past her and with stealthy steps followed him until he stopped at the ice cream aisle. It was freezing and by instinct, Luna covered her chest with her jacket.

"Hey." Luna's soft but still bright voice rang in the aisle.

Aaron's face lightened up even before turning around. "Hey." It was nicely surprising seeing her in scrubs. The uniform suited her well, and seeing her feet in work sneakers instead of heels was somehow adorable to him. "How are you doing?"

And she couldn't help but look at how his biceps were nicely tensed by holding his almost full basket. And his arm veins. They were perfect for any nurse with a needle.

_Sweet lord._

"I'm doing great." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking about the right words to say and not sound like a creep. "I uh, I have a question for you."

"Okay?" The suspicious body language of her looking around the aisle put a confused smirk on his face.

"It's more like a proposition actually." She kept hitting her knee against her basket over and over. "I feel like we're already friends, I mean we've talked a lot lately. Maybe not a lot but we get along well and– it doesn't matter." _Get to the point, Luna._ "I'm looking for someone, for a man, for a decent man, which you clearly are, to do something with me," she hesitated every word, internally punching herself in the face as she heard herself talking. She's never done this before.

Aaron listened to her ramble with a soft smile on his face. He got right away what she meant, but just to be sure he asked, "Can you be more specific?"

To be honest, he had noticed the way she looked at him – she wasn't sneaky about it. Besides, he wanted to hear it from her pretty mouth because he's thought about it too. Not on purpose, though.

"I need someone, with a penis, to have sex with." Luna breathed in deep between the sentences.

Did she really ask him that? As if it was the most normal question? She had to subtly pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a variation of the _'being naked in front of the entire school'_ nightmare.

"Oh." Aaron raised his brows as he licked his lips, looking around the aisle too.

It was just him, Luna, and the ice creams.

"Would you have sex with me, Aaron Hotchner."

Then the most attractive smirk she has ever seen appeared on his face.

Most people think that Aaron Hotchner is, like Luna used to call him, a prude. He actually wasn't. He was just more respectful than the average and perhaps that made him seem like one, but he can be a laid-back person. And if an attractive woman asked him to have sex –which didn't happen often– he wouldn't think about it twice.

Actually, only once before a woman has explicitly asked him that same question. It took him by surprise since at the time he was only twenty-four and wasn't that confident, but accepted anyway only since he was single back then, and the woman who asked him was much older than him so naturally, it intrigued him.

And right now, his gorgeous neighbor was asking that same question and he is a confident single man with needs.

Still, he took some time to respond, just to make her more and more nervous. Then, he finally answered with a cocky grin, "sure."

"Wait, really?" She winced with a confused smile. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare at all.

"Why not? We're both single, I mean I assume you are since you're asking so boldly."

"I am so single." A bunch of tingles traveled through her entire body, finally feeling relaxed. "What about tonight?"

"Sounds great."

"Perfect, my place? I'll buy the condoms."

"Oh, I can buy them."

"No, I'll buy them." Her voice became bubbly. "It was my idea after all, so any preference?"

"Uh no, anything is fine for me."

"Excellent. See you later then, you know where I live." She gave him a finger gun and slowly walked away with no particular direction, feeling his piercing eyes following her walk.

After she made sure he was nowhere to be seen, she did a little excited dance in tippy-toes and rushed to the self-checkout, grabbing three condoms on the way. And her black beans were long forgotten.

Who cared about the food. She was finally feeding her most important craving.

All she had to do once she got home was clean up the bit of mess in the kitchen she left that morning, take a shower, and didn't even bother to shave. By being a part-time stripper she did that at least three times a week.

And since it was just a casual appointment, she didn't waste her time on putting any make-up on, tying her hair in a bun, and wearing a small thong under her leggings and no bra underneath her tank top. Mainly because she didn't wear those at home but also, they would only get in the way.

She had just applied a soft pheromone perfume and some lotion when her doorbell rang. But she took her time to turn almost every light off –only leaving two lamps on– and lit a soft candle to make her house smell nice.

The first thing she noticed after she swung the door open was how well the olive-green shirt looked on him. It accentuated his strong-looking arms and made him more attractive – as if that was possible.

"Come on in." She mirrored his smirk and gestured with her head for him to walk in. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure."

Before he took another step she placed her palm on his chest. "Wait, shoes, off."

Her house, her rules. Without a question, Aaron kicked off his shoes and left them next to hers by the door while she got two bottles from her fridge.

"Thanks." Aaron received the beer and tried not to look at her chest, but the cold had made certain parts of her body react.

He walked right behind her to the living room, where a shiny pole installed in the middle of it.

"It's just for practice," Luna assured, as they sat on the couch.

Her place was so much nicer than his, even when the layout was the exact same, it looked like an entirely different home. The lavender tones of her walls and the warmth of her lamps made it look so intimate and nice; nothing like his neglected place. "So, how do you like it, the sex."

That question caught him so off guard that he had to take a sip of the cold beer. He only thought they were going to have sex and that was it.

But she wanted it to be good, and get to know what he liked before doing anything so that the experience was unforgettable —or at least good enough— and because it was a great way for her to start the foreplay.

Aaron cleared his throat. "I uh—"

"I'll start," Luna interrupted kind of excited, arching one leg up the couch to face him. "I like to start slow, spend a good amount of time on the foreplay. A lot of kissing, teasing, and touching." As Aaron noticed she was being serious, he adjusted his body to face her too. "I'm not kinky, I think. I like the classic hair pulling and hands around the neck. I've been told that I'm dominant, but I prefer being dominated. I do actually enjoy giving oral. And... that's it, I think. Your turn." But he didn't talk, speechless by how straightforward she was. He liked it. Her. "Fine. I'll ask. Do you like it rough?"

"Sometimes," he quickly admitted.

"But you're more a vanilla type of guy," she continued, not erasing her smirk at any moment.

"Vanilla?"

"Cute, sweet," she shrugged, cute and sweet.

"Oh, it depends on the person I'm doing it with, I suppose."

"Okay." Luna nodded, licking her lips in deep thought. "Do you like foreplay or you go straight to the point?"

"I do like foreplay."

"How much."

"Until I feel like it? I'm not sure, like I said, it depends."

"How often do you have sex."

"Well, I've been separated long before the divorce so it's been a while," he confessed. Aaron felt comfortable already even when he hardly ever talked about sex this openly.

"Alright, then how often do you ... pop the champagne bottle," Luna asked, doing the hand motion. She has to stop using her hands when speaking of certain things.

"I'm not gonna tell you how many times I—"

"You're right, sorry, I got carried away." She looked away for a second. She had a bunch of questions outlined in her head but most of them were already gone, so had to improvise some. "Do you do one-night stands?"

He shook his head. His eyes went to the bottle he was gripping hard with both hands, and traced random lines over the condensation with his finger. "I can do casual, but I prefer knowing the person I'm gonna have sex with rather than doing it with a stranger."

"You're responsible," she said to herself in some way, reflecting on his words. She liked him, the way he expressed himself. Maybe it was just his voice. "So I'm not a stranger to you?"

"Of course not," he smiled.

"Do you like giving oral?"

"I do."

"For you or to please the other person?"

"For my pleasure."

_Fuck._

Luna's composure changed in an instant. There's nothing more attractive for her than a man that enjoys pleasing his partner. And the way he said it, his voice. He knew what he was doing.

There was tension before, but now, there was only sex in the air.

"I think I'm done with the questions." Her pulse had already reached between her legs and it started to hurt so slightly that she had to squeeze her legs together for any friction she could get. "Do you have any?"

"Just one." Lie. He had a bunch of them, but somehow it didn't feel right for him to ask the same types of questions.

"Shoot."

He cleared his throat and placed his beer on the coffee table before meeting her gaze again. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am." Luna smiled. He couldn't be more adorable. "Thank you, for asking."

A thick silence arose between them. There was only one thing they had to do but neither knew how to start.

"I'm sorry, this is—" Luna exhaled a laugh "—this is very awkward for me, I've never done this really."

"Relax. You said you liked it slow, so let's take it slow." Aaron softened voice, looking right at her eyes, way too seductive.

He made it sound like he has done this before, which was kind of hot for Luna. But it was true that he rarely did casual things so his confidence was just a natural thing of his.

"Come here," he murmured, tapping his lap gesturing for her to sit on it.

Luna bit her lip and hesitated for a second, but she wanted him closer. She needed him closer.

Swiftly she adjusted on his lap with each leg on his sides but her hands nowhere close to him, resting on her thighs. Her breasts, though, ended up conveniently close to his mouth and yet all his attention was on her eyes while his hands rested on her lower back, grazing her exposed skin.

She was exquisite, her scent, her soft skin, her curves, that it didn't take much for him to feel himself grow inside his pants.

"Can I Kiss you?" Aaron's deep voice resonated inside her.

Her body weakened and the only response she could give him was a little nod.

His hot breath hovered against her chest and made her shiver. She cupped the side of his neck and closed her eyes, ready to finally feel those lips on her.

It started with a confident and tender wet kiss above her left breast. Although he was as nervous as he could ever be. His heart was racing with excitement —with lust— and the moment she began to roll her hips, Aaron trailed more kisses up to her collarbone, neck, and jaw, licking his lips in between.

They were better than what she expected. His kisses. And Luna couldn't wonder any longer how they would feel against hers.

A small whimper escaped past her lips when he found the spot under her ear.

"Come here," she whispered as she cupped his face with both hands and teased him, brushing her nose against his harshly before capturing his mouth, deep and long; her hips never losing their rhythm.

His tongue timidly brushed her top lip and she eagerly gave him access, parting her mouth open slightly. She didn't mind the taste of beer in his tongue, and the soft scent of mint was freshening. It only made her want to deepen the kiss even more.

Also, Aaron was an excellent kisser. He followed her pace perfectly, circling her tongue with his until she let out a first sweet soft moan against his mouth.

That beautiful sound boosted his confidence to the point where his hands were all over her, still too afraid to touch her properly. Fiercely. He wanted to rip her clothes off already but he limited himself to run his hands under her top up and down across her back.

They were equally nervous. It could almost cancel each other's feelings and it didn't take long for them to be agitated. Their sharp breathings were the loudest noise filling the now not-so-quiet room.

The sensual mixture of desperate lips, tongues and teeth became intense, so sloppy and too deliciously slow, there was no desire from either of them to catch some air. They'd rather breathe out harshly against each other's mouth for half a second and keep it going.

They were ready.

With all the previous questions, words weren't really needed. Still, Luna broke the heated kiss as her chest rose up and down, stared at him with a soft smile while grabbing the hem of her shirt and teasingly played with it. He looked down and followed her delicate hand movements. His eyes landed on her soft tummy and he couldn't resist but help her take her clothes off, grazing her skin delicately with the back of his fingers, as if it wasn't his intention to touch her.

Aaron was so damn eager to finally see those breasts he had been —unintentionally— fantasizing about since the first night he saw her, when a persistent buzzing against his thigh took them both out of the erotic trance.

_Shit._

Aaron already knew what that meant, but she didn't, and he had to stop her from getting naked, grabbing her wrists firmly. Or else, he would've thrown his phone across the room just to watch her get naked.

"What?" She frowned confused.

"I have to take this. I'm sorry."

_Seriously?_ Luna opened her mouth to express her thoughts, but he had a genuinely apologetic look on his face so she gave him an understanding nod as she adjusted back her shirt and fell next to him.

Aaron licked his lips and cleared his throat before answering. "Hotchner."

A bunch of _'yeses'_ and _mmming_ came out of his mouth before he had to excuse himself, signing Luna he had to go to handle it real quick with a guilty look on his face.

_Whatever._

Luna walked him to the door and left it open a little bit for whenever he decided to come back —if he ever did— and got another cold drink for herself.

In the meantime, she went through her phone, ignoring Riley's texts that demanded an update but Luna didn't want to just yet. Him, answering a phone call in the middle of one of the hottest moments she's had was still a big turn-off.

Almost thirty minutes passed until Aaron came back — not that she was timing him.

"I am so sorry, but I had to deal with some work stuff." He hesitated to come in and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Is this why you got a divorce?" Luna asked, tapping the couch next to her for him to sit. "Work came before the marriage?"

"Kind of."

The curiosity about him made Luna keep asking questions and she gladly listened to him. He was very well-spoken, even under the influence of alcohol which was adorable for Luna. The bottles of beer kept coming and soon enough, they were both struggling to speak properly.

She gave him real-life advice and kept the conversation going as if they were old friends. And the real reason for how he ended up in her apartment was all but forgotten.

For some drunken reason, they ended up lying on her rug after they had finished the only pack of twelve beers she had. And if they weren't looking at each other, they were staring at the ceiling.

"I think your wife is so right, I mean, how. I get that you love your job but ... how." Luna waved her hands in the air.

"Ex wife and you got dumped too, you have no right," he talked right back.

"Yeah, you're right. I just love dancing and doing tricks on the pole." Then a not-so-smart light bulb lit up above her head. "Wanna see one?"

"Sure, why not."

As Luna stood up too quickly, Aaron sat back on the couch. Her surroundings were spinning but that didn't stop her from climbing effortlessly on the pole to the very top.

Of course that pole dancing with six beers on her system was a horrible idea, and she still spun down on it until halfway through.

Drunk Aaron was scared for her life, but it was still fun to look at. "I think you should get down."

Instead, she let herself fall down holding on the pole tight by her legs, but with clothes on it was harder to hold on and in the next instant, a loud thud blared in the room as she found herself laying on her back.

"Ow! Ow!" she whined, shutting her eyes as hard as she could. "What the hell!"

"Oh shit," Aaron rushed to her, kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

She kept complaining in pain until she opened her eyes and the whines became a contagious mocking laugh. "Your face!"

"You scared me." Aaron exhaled a relieved breath.

"That was so funny!" She covered her mouth between her laughter. He really had a worried look but still laughed with her. "I'm sorry, I'm literally wearing leggings, I forgot."

"Can you stand up?" He offered her his hand, guiding her to the couch.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, trying to calm down. As they sat back, she adjusted her legs on top of his thighs, almost cuddling on his body. "We are not having sex are we?"

Aaron shook his head, and both leaned their heads on the back of the couch looking into each other's eyes.

"But this is nice, talking to you," he softened his voice, naturally rubbing her feet.

"Any time, you know where to find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cum or come. Do y'all read it the same way? Because in my brain cum is like the ... fluids, and come is more like the action of finishing?? I don't know, is it the same thing?
> 
> Anyways, don't get discouraged because they didn't have seggs this chapter, it's coming!! Or cumming.
> 
> What.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Aaron become really, really good friends

Aaron found himself smiling at work to the memories about the night before, a bit hangover.

He liked his new neighbor, and even when the spontaneous plans they had about being intimate got ruined by him, the fact that they ended up talking until late was somehow better.

Not that he didn't want to have sex with her. He really wanted to _–so bad–_ because her soft tongue timidly grazing his made him feel real things and she was undeniably attractive. 

From the very first moment, Aaron thought he had unique chemistry with her, a type of connection he hadn't really had before with… anyone. Let alone with someone he just met. 

As for Luna, she felt the same way. It had never been easy for her to make friends — especially with men. If she ever talked to a guy in her personal life, which is super rare, was because the guy made the first move and because she’d feel attracted to him in some way. 

She expected it to be like that in the beginning with Aaron. But after the night that was meant to be only about sex, turned into something beyond expected.

They became real friends.

It was like they had known each other, not forever but, for a long time since both felt so comfortable talking about anything. They talked about whatever popped into Luna's mind — she was the one who carried most of the conversations.

And in one of those deep talks was when she confessed to him directly that, besides being a stripper, she was a nurse too. It was a known fact already for Aaron and pretty interesting, so he got curious.

_"Why though?"_

_"Because both things make me happy. I like dancing on a pole as much as I like taking care of a sweet old grandpa that only wants someone to talk to."_

That night, after the effect of the alcohol wore off, both agreed with a fist-bump to forget about what had happened. Forget completely about the fact that he saw her tits once and how they made out, even when both enjoyed it way too much.

Luna’s sexual drive finally ceased and after four months of being neighbors, their friendship became stronger. They had serious conversations until late outside their doors whenever they arrived home at the same time —which happened insanely often– and some other random talks about the spirits that haunted Aaron’s place. Or were supposed to. Since he moved in, nothing strange happened. 

The hallway walls and ghosts even witnessed heartfelt talks. One of them being the reason Luna became a stripper, only because Aaron asked. 

The simple answer was she just needed some money and the longer one was: 

_“My dad, he got sick when I started college.”_

So, besides needing money to pay for college, she needed money to pay for the medical bills. Having kidney problems was extremely expensive. And after she graduated, her dad passed away, leaving her all alone. That if she didn't count the debts her dad left her with and her older sister Angie, who had serious drug problems just like their mother and rarely ever saw her.

Luna opened up to Aaron, so much that the late nights weren't enough. They even became workout buddies, going for early morning jogs whenever their schedules matched. And they usually talked about their respective love lives, Aaron confessing that he still cared about his ex-wife, and Luna being honest telling him that he could try to get her back.

_"Just because you signed some papers doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore, a lot of couples end up going back together even after a divorce."_

That man seemed so in love and talked about his ex the way any woman would like to be talked about, which for Luna was the sweetest thing.

And since Aaron wasn't that good at making friends on his own, his feelings for Luna quickly increased, not in a romantic way or anything. At least that's what he kept telling himself. She became someone important in a short period of time.

He liked that she was so spontaneous with him and how she passionately talked about the weird neighbors they had. But it was also the way her eyes almost disappeared whenever she smiled, and how she played with the ends of her hair when she started to feel sleepy, just to keep herself awake and the conversation going.

Also, Aaron Hotchner was very good at lying to himself.

The truth was, he did feel other things towards her, but it wasn't that serious. He just liked being around her and preferred to see her as a friend since his heart, not that deep down, still belonged to another woman.

Besides, his neighbor always managed to get a laugh from him, or at least one chuckle, and that was something he truly needed after a long day of work, trying to get over his wife and the guilt of ruining his marriage. How could he not like Luna?

And despite convincing himself to see her as simple a friend, his coworkers noticed the positive change in his behavior.

"Is Hotch really seeing someone? Already?" Penelope asked the entire team, taking advantage that her boss was the only one who wasn't there.

"I don't know," Rossi answered. "But I’ve gotta say, he's been acting different lately. Happier."

"Maybe he's just relieved now that he got an official divorce," Morgan added.

Which wasn't entirely wrong, Aaron did feel better now that his ex-wife wasn't there to make him feel bad about him not being home enough. 

**...**

A couple of months of more friendship went by and it was time for the annual FBI community awards. A boring event that neither of the BAU members was excited about, especially Aaron, now that the person he always went with divorced him.

Although he did have someone in mind to give that extra invitation to.

After a late-night of tedious paperwork, he decided to knock on Luna's door and ask her to go with him, but she had already left for work. So he quickly grabbed a notebook from his briefcase, ripped a piece of paper, and wrote a short note, sliding in under her door along with the official invitation.

That same night, at two a.m. Luna tiredly opened her door, kicking the piece of paper away by accident. 

_Huh?_

She picked it up with a confused frown and once she turned her bedside lamp on, she read it.

_"Hey, I have this invitation for tomorrow night. Some boring FBI awards and maybe with your company it'll be more interesting._

_-121."_

Somehow that note put a smile on her face. His handwriting was a bit messy and the fact that he signed with his apartment number was adorable in more than one way.

She had a pretty good shift that night, making over a thousand thanks to the new favorite regular — who only asked her if he could give her a foot massage whenever he went to the club. So thanks to that bald creepy millionaire man, a night out wouldn't hurt her pocket that much.

Before doing her religious night routine, Luna wrote him back a response with a pink ink pen and slid it under his door.

_"Thank you, for considering me as your plus one. I'd be more than happy to make your night a little bit less boring._

_-122."_

The next time they met, Aaron was knocking on Luna's door at eight p.m, all suited up and choosing a bow tie instead of a normal one. And she chose an elegant purple dress —since the invitation said it was a formal event— her long dark straight hair was parted in the middle as usual and only a few golden pieces of jewelry to put her outfit all together.

It was difficult not to feel like Aaron was about to take her to prom as he stood there with both hands on his pocket. 

"You look nice." Aaron gulped subtly. She looked better than nice, she was stunning, but he wouldn't dare to say that to her face.

"You don’t look so bad yourself," she complimented him back, closing the door behind her. 

Luna wasn’t precisely nervous, but any situation in which she had to introduce herself for the first time made her anxious. And the tight grip of her arm around his arm as soon as she looped them together alerted him, but didn’t ask. 

"Would you carry these for me?" She handed him her keys, a lighter, and a single neatly rolled cigarette.

"Of course."

"So, why did you ask _me_ to go?" Luna glanced at him as they calmly walked outside the building on their way to his car. 

"I could've just gone by myself, to be honest.” He raised his brows as he spoke. “But I've barely seen you this week and–"

"Aw! You wanted to spend more time with me." She pursed her lips getting an adorable smile from him that showed his even more adorable dimples. 

That was true. Aaron was away for three days straight that week and being home was the only way they'd see each other, and let's say that he was used to her presence.

After a smooth drive, Luna had only one question in her mind before stepping out of the car. "Will you tell your friends how we met?"

"If you want to, but I think it's better to keep that to ourselves." Aaron unintentionally remembered her dancing topless while making eye contact with him.

"I agree.” Luna narrowed her eyes at him in deep thought. “We'll say we first met when you moved in, which isn't _that_ big of a lie, we met a while back and we just met again a few months later."

They walked inside the venue with their invitation in sight and holding hands by instinct, it felt right to do so neither mentioned it. 

The moment they stepped inside a smiley host guided them to the table. It wasn’t a big place, it was rather intimate and elegant, with no more than thirty round tables, which filled the entire space.

Luna put her kind nurse-smile as soon as they joined Aaron’s team. Everyone’s eyes landed on her, a thing that made her tighten her grip on his hand. 

No one expected Aaron to bring anyone, and let alone someone they didn't know.

"Everyone, this is Luna," he introduced her as they sat at the elegantly decorated table, her sitting next to an attractive blue-eyed blonde.

Luna said a single _‘Hi’_ with a bright voice to everyone, making two-second eye contact with each person as a way of greeting. 

Just as they installed, two other members joined them —Spencer and Emily as they introduced themselves— giving the same funny look to the others. But Aaron wasn't the only one who brought someone new, the dark-haired woman in red brought a friend too, who looked way too much like Jennifer that Luna thought they were related. 

"So Luna, what do you do?" David Rossi asked her once everyone was nice and comfortable.

That was an obvious question she expected that had only one answer and with Aaron's intense glare, she confidently answered, "I'm a nurse." 

She really didn't feel like saying what her other job was, not that she was ashamed of it but everyone seemed so serious. And even when Aaron had never judged her, she couldn't assume they were all like him. So she kept it to herself, still feeling her friend's eyes on her long after she spoke.

Everyone was interested in Luna, asking personal and not-so-personal questions, to which she answered short and precise.

To be honest, it was intimidating for her to be surrounded by FBI people, since multiple times some undercover agent or cop would go to the club to make sure nothing illegal was happening there.

And although she's never done something that's not allowed, she still felt paranoid. But soon, the attention was on Emily's friend, who seemed to be more interesting than Luna apparently, since she was a journalist and had way more fun stories to tell. 

If they only knew the many things Luna's seen and lived by being a dancer.

It didn’t take much time until the main course was brought to them by a couple of waiters, pouring some water and wine in the respective glasses for the guests.

"How did you two meet?" JJ subtly asked once they began to eat the entrance. "I mean, Hotch isn't a person of many friends."

"He moved into my apartment complex, to the apartment in front of me actually," Luna answered calmly, mesmerized by the blonde's beautiful eyes.

And a long _"oh"_ came out of JJ's mouth as if all the pieces –whatever they were– were put together in her head.

The event was indeed very plain, only a few people got called to the stage to receive their award and some speeches that only the people at the front could listen to clearly.

During a break the host announced, Luna excused herself to go for her last smoke of the day.

"I'm gonna go outside," she said in Aaron's ear over the loud music they had, stretching her palm out gesturing for him to give her things.

But Aaron was already standing from his chair. "I'll go with you." 

She usually preferred to smoke alone to overthink about anything that was bothering her, but who was she kidding, Aaron was an exception in a lot of things in her life.

They walked away from the crowd in silence and the moment Aaron swung the big door open, a cold breeze made Luna's hair blow away from her shoulders. The goosebumps formed on her entire body instantly, but she was so used to being cold that didn't even realize it.

There were a couple of people having a smoke too, so Luna took the lead and walked to the other end of the block. 

"Is my company making your night any better?" She asked as she took her cigarette off his hand.

A slight smile dawned across his face while he lit the lighter for her. "You are.”Luna took a delicate puff on her cigarette, deep enough to fill her lungs. “I just wish Morgan wouldn't look at you the way he was," he kind of said to himself.

He didn't consider himself as a jealous guy, he had no reason to be, but each time he caught Derek looking at her, he felt a similar sensation as to when a guy would flirt with Haley when they were younger.

With a smirk on her face, she slowly blew out the smoke away from him. "I didn't even notice,” Luna assured. She really didn’t, but that didn’t bring back the smile he had seconds ago. "Can you blame him though?" she joked. “I look pretty hot.”

"I guess not.” Aaron raised his brows as he nodded. “You’re his type actually." 

“Good thing I’m not interested.” She puffed on her cigarette and just to tease him she took one step closer and blew the smoke out of her nose while staring at him. He was too adorable trying to be protective over her. 

And he finally softened his face. “Yeah, good thing.” 

Right then Aaron wished he could join her and smoke too. He used to do it often during his college years and although it was a bad habit, he was able to quit for good. Still, he didn’t mind the smell, especially when she looked so pretty with something between her plump lips...

“What’s on your mind?” Luna gently fixed his crooked bow tie.

That simple gesture caught him off guard and he could only shake his head while subtly pursing his lips. 

"Sorry if you expected me to be more talkative." 

"No, you were great, I just didn't know you were that shy."

"Oh, please. I'm not shy.” She subtly rolled her eyes. Since she should remember people have always labeled her as shy. “I'm just a quiet person, at least in my personal life." 

Because when it came to talking to a guy in a private room at the club, she never stopped talking. With the right tone of voice and seductive smart words, Luna secured her dollars for the night without fail. 

"You were never quiet with me." He smirked. 

"Take it as a compliment, Hotchner, I've always felt comfortable with you and I still don't know why." 

Luna wondered often why she’d never felt uncomfortable around him. Perhaps it was the way they first met, she was so exposed that it was like he knew everything about her since day one. But she didn’t lose sleep about it, she actually embraced that special comfort he radiated. 

Just when Luna had crushed her cigarette, the host's voice alerted them it was time to go back inside. 

Their table was the farthest back and carefully they walked between waiters doing juggles with the trays full of beverages. 

Luna was so distracted trying to dodge a struggling waitress when another stumbled onto her and in a fraction of seconds, her dress was soaked in all kinds of cocktails. 

"oh my god oh my god oh my god.” The waiter covered his mouth in shock. "I am so sorry ma'am I—"

All Luna could do was smile through the embarrassment and the coldness against her chest. "Don't worry kid, it's all good, it's just water." 

And wine, and strawberry juice.

Aaron was quick to get a napkin from the closest table to him and tapped dry her arms and neck with the most worried look. Everyone’s eyes were on her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She gently took the cloth from his hand and continued on her own as she kneeled to help the waiter clean up the mess. “Are you okay?”

That poor kid was about to cry. He barely nodded as Luna helped him pick up the pieces of broken glass. 

There was no point to be pissed. Besides, Luna knew that feeling too well by her past as a waitress. 

It didn’t take much until the cleaning staff came to the rescue and Luna walked away with Aaron a couple of steps behind. 

“You sure you’re alright.” He hurried his pace. 

“Yeah, I'll go clean myself real quick.” She caught him staring at her ruined dress. “Don't worry about it."

She followed the arrows that guided her to the toilets, Aaron behind her at all times.

"What can I do?" He stopped right outside the lady’s room as she pushed the door open.

"Oh, nothing.” She gestured with her head for him to walk inside. ”I'll just let it dry I guess, there's not much I can do."

No other person seemed to be there, still, Aaron hesitantly walked in.

She stared at her reflection and got some paper towel to absorb something, anything.

The dress was evidently wet, the humid part was a thousand shades darker than the rest of her dress.

"You can wash it, or the wine could stain it." Aaron stood right behind her looking at her through the mirror. 

_“_ I don't have anything under it,” she said between her teeth, not clear enough for him to hear. "It's fine, I'll just— whatever. Let's go."

Luna tossed the paper in the trash can and looped her arm with his to join his friends once again. They already knew what had happened.

"You're still coming to the party right?" Morgan instantly looked at her stained chest, at least that's what she thought. His eyes were stuck on each stiff nipple, and Aaron was the only one who noticed that, squeezing his hand in a fist.

"I'm...not sure." She looked at Aaron for approval. He didn't say anything about any party, mainly because he didn't want to go to begin with. 

"It's at my place, you can change to some of my clothes there." Derek gave Luna one of those smirks Aaron knew he used with any pretty woman he came across with. 

There was that rage flowing through him again. 

"It's up to you," Aaron murmured close to Luna's ear anyway.

"I mean, I don't work until tomorrow night so I'm not rushed to sleep."

**...**

Soon after the incident, David Rossi got his award, thanked his entire team, and a special mention to Aaron, which for some reason made Luna feel proud since the man talked so nice about her friend. 

Then the event was over and in less than twenty minutes they were all at Derek's place, who kept flirting with Luna and was way too eager to see her in his clothes. He took her straight to his room and went through his closet, handing her a baggy gray shirt and matching sweatpants.

"You are so nice, thank you, Derek."

"No worries, sweats, and heels are a great look, feel at home sweetheart." Morgan winked before leaving her alone to change.

It was actually a great outfit, and very comfortable although her skin still felt a bit sticky on her chest. She went to the master bathroom and cleaned herself, at least until it didn't feel uncomfortable — only a shower would get rid of the smell of wine and strawberry.

Once she felt she was clean enough, she opened the bathroom door just to find Aaron waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey," Luna greeted casually. He was just standing there, so serious, "What?"

Aaron eyed her up and down with both hands inside his pockets. Seeing her wearing another guy’s clothes shouldn’t have been that big of a deal for him. But she looked too good on them, and he couldn’t wait any longer to know what she was hiding underneath. 

Without saying a word he shut the door behind him and pushed her inside, forcing her to walk backward until her body hit the sink counter.

"Whoa! What’s got into you, Hotchner?" Luna laughed, surprised by his unexpected behavior. By his hot unexpected behavior.

What got into him? The cocky comment Morgan made after he left Luna in his room to change.

_"If she stays in my clothes she'll definitely stay with me here tonight."_

That was the last straw of the night for him. Luna was so used to being looked at like a piece of meat that she truly didn't realize the many times Derek looked at her tits instead of her gorgeous eyes. And Aaron couldn't tolerate anyone talking about her like that, thinking about the thousand times she exposed herself to men like him at the club.

He was so fucking jealous.

"I just feel like we could finish what we started, a few months back," he murmured close to her mouth, hovering her lips with his at the same time he stared at her dark eyes.

Luna bit her lip and stared right back. "Oh yeah? You want to fuck up our friendship?" 

"Not at all, I just wanna fuck you."

A small whimper came out of her and teased him too, brushing her nose against his. Those few words made it straight between her legs. And the way he pushed her against the counter, so rough, and how close he was... he was driving her crazy.

It'd be a lie if she said she hadn't thought about fucking him like in the beginning. Aaron was still the same hot guy she first saw at the bachelor party, but she's never had a male friend before and didn't want to —like she said— ruin their friendship.

"Why now?" Her voice barely came out in a whisper. She wanted to kiss him so badly. 

"Why not?" Aaron slowly began to play with the hem of the shirt, tickling her stomach with his fingertips while keeping eye contact. 

Luna had a different look on her face, pure of lust, biting her lip with a soft frown. He knew she wanted him too but he needed her to give in before doing anything else. 

He placed a soft, wet kiss on the underside of her chin, making his lips sound against her skin with each kiss he trailed until her spot under her ear.

Her heart began to race harder with every kiss. He felt so damn good. His hands timidly getting inside her chest to rest lightly on her waist, feeling him smile between the kisses. Even hearing him breathe aroused her. 

Why keep fighting her thoughts? It was evident that Aaron Hotchner had all the power. And she couldn’t resist any longer. 

"Just once," she said out of breath, desperately grabbing his face in need of his lips.

"Just once," he matched her tone and finally captured her mouth fiercely, lifting her by her ass effortlessly. 

He sat her on the countertop knocking out everything that was on it and stood between her legs pushing himself against her. Luna was delighted, letting herself be handled by his roughness and smiling between the make-out while she wrapped her legs around his thighs, already feeling his growing bulge against her.

It was getting too heated too soon and Luna needed to enjoy it more. "I don't think we should do it here." 

"We won't."


	5. Just once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch's jealousy and Luna's anger leads them to have sex

Forcing themselves to slow down, they broke the kiss, Luna cupping his face with both hands, covering his lips with her thumbs. “Stop. I’m getting too turned on.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Aaron teased, pecking her fingers, enjoying how flushed and heated she got.

“It’s not I just- it’s inappropriate, doing it in someone else’s bathroom. Besides we don’t have condoms.”

He chuckled, “I’m sure there are some in here.”

“You want to steal a condom from Derek?”

“Why are we talking about him,” he growled, placing a wet kiss under her ear down to her neck, to which she could only tilt her head to the other side to give him more space.

“We’re taking too long,” she complained, dissolving under his kisses as his hands were still under her shirt, “do you want your friends to suspect something?”

“Shit, no.” His eyes met hers once again.

“What do we do,” she widened her eyes, almost panicking afraid that the guy who lent her some clothes would walk in on them.

“Let’s go downstairs, stay a while and then,” he moved his mouth close to her ear, murmuring, “we go to your place and I can fuck you in your bed, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she sighed.

Without even thinking she teased him, grabbing his hard bulge over his pants before leaving him in the bathroom to join everyone downstairs again. And after he took some time to hide his painful boner, he left his coworker’s room just to find Luna flirting with Morgan.

At that moment all Luna wanted to do was be in her place all alone with Aaron, so to keep herself distracted from that thought, she decided to switch her personality to Cherry’s, isolating herself with Derek from the group and flirting with him so uninterested, giggling at any comment he said as she pretended he was a customer, and every time he would say something to her ear, Aaron’s eyes were stuck on them.

Angry. Jealous. But at that point he knew she was doing it on purpose.

Half an hour later of death and lusty stares from across the room between Luna and Aaron, she thanked a very disappointed Derek Morgan for the clothes, after making up the story of how she was asked to be early the next morning at work.

“I’ll have Aaron return your clothes tomorrow, or soon,” she assured in a flirty voice before leaving.

“Yeah, just make sure to send it with your perfume on them,” Morgan flirted back.

And with a fake smile, she kissed his cheek. Her ruined dress in one hand while the other flicked her hair off her shoulders, she said goodbye to everyone and was the first one to leave, hearing Aaron’s loud steps behind her until they got to his car two blocks away.

“Why did you kiss him.” Luna turned around and leaned back on the passenger door.

“Because I’m wearing _his_ clothes, he was nice,” she provoked him, biting her lip with a toothy smile as he got closer to her body, locking her up between his torso and the door.

“He was not nice, he wanted to convince you to stay, to fuck.”

“Really? wait, you’re jealous,” she grinned. Somehow jealousy on him looked good, attractive. “Fuck, now I’m even more horny. Hold on, is that why you want to suddenly do it?”

“It’s not sudden, Luna, I’ve been wanting to since you asked me, at the ice cream aisle, and then we agreed not to. But I’ve had sex with you in my head, too many times,” he confessed not really planing to.

“Do you jerk off thinking about me, Aaron?” She ran her fingers through the front pieces of his hair, but he didn’t answer. “That’s sweet.”

“What?” He laughed. He felt dirty whenever he found himself doing that, because it wasn’t on purpose.

“I mean, I feel flattered honestly.”

“Stop.”

She sighed deep, pouting her lips, “Do you really want to do this?”

“Do you?”

“I do, I so fucking do, but we have a great thing, here. Us.”

“I know, fuck, I fucked up, I wasn’t thinking straight, it’s just the way he looked at you Luna, you didn’t even see it,” he massaged the back of his neck, looking away from her.

Then an uncomfortable silence invaded them, Luna narrowing her eyes wanting him to look back at her.

“Drive.” She ordered, getting in the car mad at her realization. “So you wanted to have sex with me just because you knew Derek what’s going to ’ _convince_ ’ me?” She quoted with her fingers once he sat next to her. Clearly Aaron didn’t know her that well, no one convinced her to have sex. Not even him.

“No, I- no.” He started the car while looking at her, she looked pissed, just as mad as when she found out he was going to live in front of her, even crossing her arms tight in her chest. He felt bad.

“You kissed me like that only because you were jealous?”

“No-”

“You turned me on because another guy wanted me and you needed me to want _you_ only?”

“Luna-”

“My underwear is dripping wet right now because of you and you didn’t even want me for real?”

“Do you always have to say everything you think?” All he got from that was that her underwear was dripping, adjusting in his seat feeling his boner hurting worse.

“You’re mad at me?”

“No, I- of course I want you, you felt what that kiss did to me, I’m in pain here alright?”

“Boohoo, you can jerk off once you get to _your_ place, and don’t you dare think about me.”

“Why are we even fighting, we don’t fight.” They just laugh and talk non stop. And he felt like he ruined that by being stupidly jealous, for no reason.

“Now we do.”

The frown on her face was even stronger than his, she was enraged.

Once they made it to the apartment, she didn’t even wait for him to turn off the car and she was already rushing inside, leaving her dress in the seat and walking uncomfortably by the feeling of her wet underwear.

“Luna stop!” He yelled sprinting behind her, she was so fast even in those heels and all he got was her middle finger. “Why are you so pissed at me?” He said changing the tone to a loud whisper once they were inside the echoing building.

Realizing that her keys were in his pockets, she stopped in front of her door and waited for him.

“You know, I would’ve stayed with Derek, tonight,” she lied, just to piss him off.

Aaron stood centimeters from her, looking at her eyes at the same level of his, “No you wouldn’t’ve.”

“Yeah, see, we say we’re friends but you don’t really know me. I would have stayed, and I would’ve sucked his dick, all night if he wanted me to.”

Then he grabbed her by the waist even more violently than earlier and pushed her against her door. Which only made her more horny.

“Don’t say that, ever,” he growled.

“And I would’ve jumped his bones until I screamed his name,” she teased, seeing him in full angry mode, “Derek,” she whimpered exaggeratedly in his ear.

One hand wound her neck, firmly yet so careful not to hurt her. “Stop, talking, about him.”

She stared at his eyes with the evilest grin, “I feel nothing, Aaron,” she reacted seductively. Then he squeezed his fingers on each side of her neck, applying the slightest pressure on her throat, making her moan.

“What was that?” He murmured close to her mouth right before capturing her lips for the second time that night. But this time it was more fierce, angrier, getting his tongue inside her mouth without hesitation until she moaned again.

“Just once,” Luna gasped, feeling his smile on her lips.

Getting her keys from his pocket he struggled to open her door until he chose the right one while they kept kissing.

As soon as the door shut she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her tight by her ass, walking with her through the beaded curtain that led to her room.

Carefully he laid her down, tossed his jacket away and teasingly took her heels off, tickling her soft ankles with his fingertips while keeping eye contact, only to pull the sweat pants down in the most aggressive way, along with her panties, staring right at her wet pussy.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were dripping,” he teased her, he could even see her wetness in the not so dark room. He then adjusted on top of her and placed one leg between hers trying not to rest his body on her. “Are you gonna scream _my_ name tonight?”

“We’ll see, can _you_ make me scream?”

With a smirk, he brought one hand to her folds at the same time he kissed her, less violent and more caring, slowly using his tongue inside her mouth.

The way he kissed her made her increase her heavy breathings, but it was the way he began to massage her around her clit that made her let out a small needy whimper.

“Tell me how you like it,” he demanded in a growl against her mouth as his fingers kept playing with her silky wet pussy, teasing her slowly almost with his entire hand, spreading her wetness all over her folds, avoiding touching her sensitive clit, just to torture her.

A soft moan came out of her mouth while her breathing became heavier, feeling like she forgot how to speak properly, “just- just like that, slow, don’t let me come, I-”

“What else,” he asked in a deep voice once again, tucking her bottom lip with his teeth and gently rubbing her clit at a calm pace, enjoying the delightful whines she let out, sliding one finger inside, then another one.

“ _Aaron_ ,” she whimpered, clenching her pussy around his finger already going crazy under the sensation of him gently curling his fingers inside.

At that point anything he did would make her finish sooner than later, and even when she didn’t want to come, she felt she was about to. His breathing against her mouth harmonizing with hers, combined with his teasing fingers was a huge turn on already, and as he kept playing softly with her pussy, all she wanted to do was devour his mouth, because even when she was still mad at him, she loved the way her friend kissed.

By the time he began to feel her pussy clenching on his fingers, he quickly stopped and stood on his knees on the bed looking down to her, seeing her face with a sweet frown full of lust as her breath became sharp and short.

“Open,” he demanded bringing his soaked fingers to her mouth, moving them back and forth between her lips, feeling her tongue sucking them clean as both of her hands were playing with her tits under the shirt.

He wanted his hands on her tits. And his mouth on her nipples.

“Can you fuck me already?” She begged once he took his fingers out of her mouth.

But he didn’t respond, instead, he gave her a side smile and he began to undress at the same time she touched herself, massaging her clit as she watched him get fully naked. Her eyes stuck in his hard thick cock.

“God it’s too big, fuck, fuck,” she almost complained, but she still needed him inside her badly feeling the arousal dripping like a river on her fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” The smirk. The tone of his voice. Soft, smooth and seductive provoked inside her a sense of comfort and exciting fear. She didn’t care if it hurt, she wanted it to hurt.

As she kept sliding her fingers in and out, he started to do the same, pumping his dick slow, making eye contact with her.

“The way I want to fuck your right now Luna, is killing me.”

“You can fuck me, however you want. Use me.”

Quickly and desperate he was on his feet by the end of the bed and pulled her by her bare thighs to the edge of the mattress. He leaned down on her and pinned her hands to the bed at the level of her hips, staring at her sex, placing soft wet kisses everywhere but there. On her lower stomach, inner thighs, teasing her pussy with his breath inhaling her exquisite scent that made him harder and harder.

“Aaron please.”

“Please what,” he smiled, licking her once.

“Yes like that.”

“Like this?” Then he did it again, getting a tight grip on his hair as a response.

He traced a long line with his soft tongue across her slit, Luna grabbing his hair harder while breathing loudly.

“ _Aaron_ ,” she whined, covering her mouth the the back of her hand, arching her back while he began to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue, parting her folds with his fingers. He loved how she said his name, so needy.

She tasted heavenly, and all he wanted to do was stay there forever, until his tongue and jaw cramped.

That’s what he did, making her come three times, using his mouth and fingers inside her simultaneously.

“Fuck Aaron, I need your cock please,” Luna begged.

Aaron then went back up, adjusting between her legs once again, kissing her fiercely so that she could taste herself on his lips. “Where are the condoms,” he murmured, moving the kisses under her ear and teasing her clit with his tip.

“My drawer,” she barely answered, but coming three times in a row left her dizzy and with shaky legs.

“Okay.” He went to her side bed, turned her salt lamp on and got one of the three condoms she still kept, just to use it with him.

She watched him tear the foil open then rolling the condom down his length.

The jealousy Aaron felt earlier was still within him, seeing her still with clothes that weren’t his. She was his friend only and somehow regretted a bit introducing her to his coworkers, but if it wasn’t because of that, his head would’ve never ended up between her shaky legs.

“Take the shirt off Luna,”

“I don’t want to,” she sat back on the bed and lifted her arms up, “you take it off.”

As she kept her arms up, he took the baggy shirt off exposing her tits to him. They were as beautiful as he remembered them to be, and better, so close to him. Unable to control himself any longer he simply sat next to her cupped them both hard, filling his hands fully and brought one nipple to his mouth while playing with the other with his thumb. His entire body was burning from pure lust.

“I bet you’ve been dreaming about these babies since you first saw them.”

“You have no idea, I want to see my cum melting on them,” he grunted working his mouth going from one tit to the other, not getting enough of them, tasting the wine and strawberry off her skin.

“You’re disgusting,” she said jokingly, making him chuckle, but just the thought of him coming on her tits made her heart drop to her pussy.

While he kept enjoying her tits, Luna spit in her hand and grabbed his dick, curling her fingers around it to start stroking it gently spreading her saliva all over, Aaron letting out a humming sound against her tits.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you, hard.”

“I told you, use me.”

And those two last words from her was all it took for him to have her with her upper body against the mattress while keeping the back end upward, keeping her legs close together. She flipped her long hair smoothly to one side to glanced at him over her shoulder, waiting for him to enter her.

He grabbed her firmly by the sides of her ass sliding himself inside her wet warm pussy, slow and easy as he promised earlier.

The quietest _‘fuck’_ came out of his mouth as she felt every centimeter of his thick dick stretching her slow, which made her cry out a sweet open-mouth whine at the same time Aaron let out a pleasant hum throwing is head back.

“You feel too good baby,” he blurted out, not really thinking about his words. He couldn’t, she made him feel in outer space.

With her eyes closed and pressing her lips together, she felt how his cock filled her in entirely, gasping loud as he began to move back and forth against her ass, filling the room with the loud slams every time their bodies clashed together. He felt so good, so big, like her pussy was made for him only.

Every sound she could possibly make came out of her mouth, because the motion of each thrust was perfect. And how could they not be if Luna felt amazing around his dick, if she looked so delighted gripping the soft bed covers with a blissful smile on her face.

Aaron wanted to please her right, but six minutes in of him hitting her from behind, he already felt like finishing.

“Lay on your back,” he demanded, pulling out quickly.

Obeying his orders, Luna soon was on her back, looking at his slightly sweaty torso with an evil grin biting the knuckle of her finger. His entire body looked godly illuminated by the warm light her salt lamps gave. Then as he rubbed his thumb on her clit, her eyes met his hard dick that shined with her milky arousal, biting her lips desiring him inside her again, clenching her pussy multiple times.

Frankly, all she wanted was for him to finish inside her, feel his warm cum filling her until it dripped out of her, she loved that feeling, but as good as friends were, she didn’t know him that deep.

“I need you inside me,” she murmured looking into his eyes.

With a smirk on his face, he rubbed his shaft between her wet folds, stimulating her clit with it. She stared at his dick, until she saw it disappear inside her as he entered her slowly once again.

Her body was the most attractive thing he’s seen, the way her tits, the ones he’s been dreaming about seeing again, bounced beautifully under him with each thrust, only made him want to be so close to her body. He laid on top of her almost completely, wrapping one hand around her neck as he captured her lips with his, making her let out a high-pitched moan in his mouth.

“You fuck so hard Aaron,” she gasped as he sucked on her chin.

“You are, exquisite, so good, so wet, so tight,” he grunted between thrusts. “Tell me what you want.”

“Keep going, just like that.” She was already feeling like seeing stars, as his cock hit her spot heavenly and the skin of his lower stomach touched her clit perfectly with every thrust.

Aaron lifted her left leg to his right shoulder and maintained his deep rough pushes at the rhythm her heavy breathings, hitting her spot with every single one, Luna following his pace with her hips as her fingers dug on his arms while she dissolved into pleasure on his cock, tightening her pussy so good around him, whimpering so soft in his ear while she quivered under him.

“You can be louder for me, can you?” he growled in her ear, tightening his hand around her neck.

“Mmhm.” He was killing her with the roughness of his thrusts that she couldn’t even speak anymore.

“Can let everyone know how hard I’m fucking you right now?”

“Y-yes.”

Watching her mouth parted open exhaling sharp, he leaned his face to hers, slowly letting a spit fall to her mouth and kissing her fiercely right after, combining their tongues into one as she cursed under her breath between the kiss.

Without letting her recover from the most intense train of orgasms she’s ever felt, he had her facing the mattress once gain, placing a pillow under her pelvis and pinning her wrists down until he finished, groaning at the back of her head as she moaned loud against her pillow, going through an endless orgasm.

Six more pumps inside her after he came, Aaron fell next to Luna, kissing her shoulder as she tried to regulate the involuntary tremble of her legs.

She turned her head to face him but couldn’t open her eyes, and the euphoric smile on her face was the most satisfying thing for him, more than his own orgasm.

“That was- god,” she kept shivering as if she was cold, but at that moment she didn’t know what cold even was. Only hot, burning feelings all over.

“Was it good?” he asked softly, pulling pieces of hair out of her face, as if he wasn’t choking her minutes earlier.

“Was it g-? Are you kidding? I came so many times, what the fuck, I didn’t my body could do that. Man, nice work,” she offered him her fist, receiving a bump from him as he chuckled.

“It was a team effort, you were amazing.”

“Loose that smile, I’m still pissed at you.”


	6. Next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex was too good, Luna couldn't resist to ask him again

At eight in the morning Luna was the first one to wake up, and even when she told him to not spend the night, they were too tired after the last round to say anything, so there he was, laying on his stomach next to her.

Her muscles were already starting to feel different, a little heavy but not sore- yet. She laid on her side for a second and looked at his uncovered back, watching him sleep so peacefully that it barely looked like he was breathing.

Carefully to not wake him up, she sat on the bed, and with shaky legs she walked to her bathroom in need to take a shower to wash away the sweat and other kind of fluids that perhaps were still on her, even when Aaron made sure to clean her after he painted her face and tits with his cum on the last round because they ran out of condoms, and because she wanted him to.

As the warm water ran across her body, her mind wouldn't do anything other thing than take her back to the night before, to how hard she got fucked by Aaron. And how good. His hands around her neck, his spit on her mouth, his groans on her ear, his tongue between her legs.

No. It was a one time thing. She couldn't do it again.

Right after the quick shower, she put on her robe, wrapped a towel around her wet hair and went back to her room again, finding Aaron already up, zipping up his pants and with his shirt unbuttoned.

Yeah. She'll definitely do it again.

"Hey," she greeted, looking at his body without shame.

"Hey, sorry for spending the night, I didn't mean to," he said in a very raspy voice, giving her the exact look she was giving him.

She's never heard his morning voice, and it was quite charming.

"Yeah, your nose whistles when you sleep, it's annoying." He chuckled, already used to her comments, "just make sure not to fall asleep next time."

He smirked with a hopeful look. "Next time huh."

"I mean. What? you have to go."

"You want to do it again sometime?" He walked towards her with a flirty smile, buttoning his shirt from up down.

Luna shook her head, but her smile as she bit her lip said otherwise, "Well talk about it, but not now."

"Can't wait," as he was closer to her, he thought about kissing her goodbye, but the bro-fist became their thing so he couldn't not do it, "See you later then."

"just, go away," she returned it lazily, not really wanting to touch him.

"You were incredible last night, by the way."

"I don't care what you think," she lied trying not to smile by clenching her teeth. It was actually nice to hear that.

Aaron walked backwards through the beaded curtain watching the annoyed look on her face until he disappeared, Luna hearing her door shut.

A deep sigh left her body finally letting herself smile. She felt amazing.

While she dried her hair with the towel sitting by the edge of her bed, the memories of the night before, or now that she thought about it, the hours before, invaded her mind once again.

She truly thought that her ex boyfriend was giving her the best sex in the world. How naive. But it was just because she didn't know any other type of sex. Sure Elijah was good with his tongue and fingers, she loved getting her pussy eaten, and he knew very well how to use his almost six inches, he always made sure she finished. But he wasn't that talkative in bed, barely made a noise and preferred to be vanilla most of the time. Which wasn't a bad thing for Luna since she was so in love.

The only times she'd get nasty rough sex with Elijah was when they argued. The sex after the first fight they had was the best thing that could've happened, that was when she got enlightened and knew she preferred it rough and dirty, sometimes she'd even make up a fight just to have some fun sex.

And with Aaron, she had everything. A man with a dick that filled her perfectly, who also knew how to use it, who expressed himself without shame and who, in bed, seemed to be just like her. 

**_..._ **

_"_ Oh, my, god," Riley said as soon as Luna sat at the small table in front of her.

Another thing that they did regularly was early morning breakfasts at their favorite place, where the lattes were too good and the bagels too tasty.

"What," Luna answered, lifting her sunglasses to her head and placing her bag on the only free seat between them.

"You got railed last night."

Her mouth wide opened in a smile, "How did you—What—. Shhh! There are children behind you," she shushed the blonde whispering loudly, pointing with her eyes at the family a few feet away from their table.

"You did, oh my god, baby, you did it," Riley cheered, clapping small, "Was it the hot neighbor? Please tell me it was him."

"I'm, not gonna say anything."

"I so envy you, does he have a friend? A brother?"

A friend. She forgot to throw the clothes his coworker lent her to the washer, perhaps she should just get rid of it and buy a new set, it'd be too gross if she handed him the same shirt she got tongue fucked by Aaron, even if she washed it. And disrespectful.

"I don't know," Luna answered reading the menu, although she always asked for the same thing. 

Without any detail, because why share such a private and _delicious_ experience, Luna implied she did in fact get fucked by the hot neighbor. Even with Riley, she kept most of her sex life somewhat private. She knew what it was like to have her sex life spread with other people without her consent, since at some point of her second relationship it got _'leaked'_ on the internet by her _-abusive-_ ex, which was such an embarrassing and shameful thing to go through. She didn't even realize she was being recorded.

After a long breakfast of Riley still trying to get some details, and Luna still keeping it to herself, the brunette went to the nearest mall to buy Aaron's coworker new clothes.

She remembered the clothes being from a known sports brand, which as she was seeing from the tags it was the most expensive one. Fifty dollars for a plain gray shirt and sixty for the matching sweatpants. She'll definitely stay that night until late in the club.

While she was about to pay at the cashier, the familiar perfume that reminded her of someone from her past made her turn around, wishing she hadn't.

"Luna, hi." It was Elijah, and a beautiful blonde next to him, holding his hand. For some reason she gave him a smile. She missed his cute face.

"Hi," Luna greeted shyly, then turned back around since it was her turn to pay. Handing the cashier a hundred and fifty in cash with sweaty hands, she nervously put the clothes in her bag, feeling Elijah's eyes on every movement she made. "Bye."

It looked like he wanted to stop her and say something else, but Luna left him with his mouth open and rushed out the store so he wouldn't say another word to her.

He already had a girlfriend. And she was gorgeous, and looked nothing like Luna.

Which wouldn't be a bad thing if Luna knew brunettes were his type, but he's always liked blondes, because he was blond too and he always mentioned his dream was to have blue-eyed babies with golden hair, whenever they talked about babies. Because they were that serious.

But it had been a year already since they broke up, and he had every right to move on. Luna was sure she had moved on, but seeing his face, his tan skin, his very white teeth and smelling his perfume made her realize she hadn't gotten over him entirely, and even when he was the one who dumped her she still had kind feelings towards him. She still cared.

He occupied her mind that entire afternoon and evening, being so distracted at the club that instead of dancing on the poll, she only did floor work, which was still sexy for the customers so she still went home with over a thousand.

Three days passed, still thinking about Elijah, and her neighbor, friend, sex wizard, Aaron was nowhere to be seen in the building, not that she was worried, but he was the only person she liked to talk to about those stuff, besides Riley, because his point of view was way different from the blonde's. And subconsciously she already recognized the sound of his keys so she missed hearing them.

**...**

Something Luna always did, or at least used to do often, whenever she felt down was going to the building's rooftop and enjoy some alone time watching the sunset and wait for the sky to get fully dark to see the stars. And who was she lying to, her ex was still in his head.

Looking up at the sky reminded her of when her dad was still alive, because he used to always remind her how her name meant ' _moon_ ' in Spanish. So every time she looked up and the moon was there, she felt a bit closer to him.

But it had been a while since she last felt connected to her dad, so an evening after a shift as a nurse she got dressed comfortably, prepared a cup of tea, grabbed a blanket and went upstairs, finding the terrace beautifully illuminated by the seven p.m. golden rays of sunshine.

That place was never really used and in the last two years Luna was probably the only one that went up there and the only one who took care of the few furniture that they had. And to her surprise her favorite couch wasn't as dusty as she expected it to be since she hasn't been there in at least three months, which was strange.

Once the sun disappeared under the horizon, the first stars were timidly showing up in the sky, Luna counting every new one she would see appear while she laid on her back covered with her blanket, although the temperature was nice and the slightest breeze appeared every now and then.

By the eighth star Luna heard the rooftop door open, sitting up quickly and making eye contact with none other than the man who gave her the best sex ever.

"No," he complained quietly, but loud enough for her to give him an annoyed look, "you found my hiding spot."

Aaron walked up to her, wearing his classic black suit, a thing that only meant he had just gotten back from work, finally seeing his face after three days.

" _Your_ hiding spot? you've been living here for less than a year, it's _my_ spot." Luna laid back down, looking back up the sky. That was the only good thing about their neighborhood not being well illuminated, the stars were always there shining bright.

"I cleaned this place," Aaron sat next to her head.

"Whatever."

He had found out about the unknown rooftop one night after a case that got to his head, a couple of months after he moved in, and the place was very dirty, as if they didn't pay for building maintenance. But he didn't mind cleaning it to make it a regular place for him to ... not think.

"You're quiet," he commented after a while, interlocking his hand over his stomach as he looked up the darkness above them just like Luna, leaning his head back to the back of the couch.

"I'm looking at the stars."

"You want to talk about it?" she exhaled sharply, sliding back up a little resting her head on his thighs.

"I just, saw my ex the other day."

"And?"

"And he had a girlfriend, I think."

"You still love him?"

"No, I don't, he dumped me and didn't respect my job as a dancer anymore. He didn't deserve me. It's just, I guess I didn't think he would get a girlfriend so soon."

"Soon? how long has it been?"

"A year."

He chuckled, "Luna, he has every right to move on."

"I know that, it just messed with my head, I don't know why," she said angrily, but to herself.

"You need to get distracted."

"I was distracted, until you asked me." She was right, her mind was blank before he arrived, so he decided to stay quiet and enjoy the pleasant weather and clear sky, "I'm starting to feel a presence, next to my face," she commented after a while.

"You're way too close to it," he laughed looking down at her. He couldn't not think about when they had sex when her mouth was just centimeters away from his dick.

"Does the presence need something from me," she flirted, biting her lips subtly as their eyes locked, getting her face closer to his crotch as if she heard his thoughts.

Aaron's palm went to her chest, slowly running it up her neck until his hand was gently wrapped around it. "You want to do it here?"

"Why not, no one comes here anyways. Wouldn't it be a dream to get a blowjob under the stars?"

"So romantic."

"Ew, you're ruining the moment." She brought her hand to his wrist to pull his hand away.

"You're funny."

"I'm hot."

Brushing his thumb over her lips until she parted them open, "you want to take my dick into that dirty mouth of yours?"

Sucking on his thumb, she blinked slow and hummed in agreement. "My mouth is watering already," she babbled with his finger still in her mouth.

"You are bad," he growled, already reaching for his belt.

Luna changed position and laid on her stomach to help him unzip and unbutton his pants with a hungry look in her face.

Without any doubt her hand got inside his pants and groped the outline of his hardening cock above his boxers. There was no way she would fit it all in her mouth. But she didn't care that much really, she knew exactly how to use her mouth and hands to please him right.

"Are you gonna stare at me the entire time?" She asked looking up at him as she got her hand inside his boxer.

"This is a better view than some stupid stars."

The evilest grin appeared on her face as she took out his dick, still looking up at him, bating her long eyelashes, "I will make you see stars, Aaron."

Focusing back on his cock, Luna grabbed it firmly yet soft by the base, bringing it to her mouth and starting to kiss his tip softly, sensually, almost making out with his dick, just to tease him and hear him groan.

"Those lips, those good cock sucking lips, they drive me nuts," he growled, pushing her hair back with both hands until he had it on a ponytail, twisting into a strong knot around his hand.

Luna adjusted on the couch better, finding the perfect position with one leg up while still laying on her stomach, ready to go for it. She let a slow thick spit fall to his tip, spreading it down his shaft with her hand, then spitting again and again until his cock was covered and well lubricated with her saliva, stroking him until he was fully hard, bigger and thicker than ever. She had quite the view too.

Confidently she began to lick his cock from the base up to focus on his dripping tip, swirling her tongue as her hand kept pumping.

The small grunts he let out as she took his tip into her mouth were enough for her to feel the arousal between her legs getting more intense, already feeling it dripping to her panties, hurting, needing some friction so badly that she started to move her hips against the couch.

As started to bob her head, Aaron got her hip grinds as a signal, bringing one hand under her leggings massaging her ass until he got to her wet panties, teasing her with his fingers.

"You are so wet for me, so hot."

Every sloppy sound she made with her mouth was killing him, involuntarily lifting his hips from the couch, cursing quietly, realizing that in fact it was a dream situation, seeing her plump lips around his dick.

Quickly she was in need for air, letting out the firsts moans as he slid his finger from the side of their panties, Luna moving her mouth to his balls sucking on them as she kept stroking his thick cock.

"That's it," he grunted, sliding one finger in. "That a girl."

Another sweet moan left her body, bringing her lips to his tip again, kissing it gently. "I need you inside me so bad, Aaron." She whimpered with her eyes closed, enjoying his touch on her clit.

"Don't tease me like that, I don't have a condom." If he had known she was going to be there too, he would've brought a condom from the box he bought the day right after they had sex, because he was sure it was going to happen again.

"But, I'm so ready, I want your cock so bad," she whined, looking up at him with an innocent look, "I trust you."

"Fuck, Luna you are the devil."

"Do you trust me?"

"I do." They both trusted the other, almost completely sure that the other was clean, but that was their horny selves talking, "Come on," he tapped his thighs with both hands releasing her hair, "sit on my lap."

"You'll have to pull out though," she obeyed him, adjusting her legs on each side of his hips.

"I will."

Still fully clothed she started to grind on his dick, capturing his mouth fiercely as his hands went to her ass, squeezing them tight.

"I love sucking your dick, but I need you, right now," she said against his mouth.

And without a notice Aaron brought his hands to her crotch and ripped her leggings open, so effortlessly.

"These are my favorite leggings," she gasped in a smile as she looked down at the big hole in her clothes. That was incredibly hot.

"I can buy you three more," he responded with a grin, getting his hand inside her panties from the side once again, soaking his fingers with her cum and using it as lubricant on his tip.

_Fuck._ Luna couldn't be more turned on, that her only thought was ripping his shirt open too, both hearing and feeling the buttons snapping and falling everywhere,"oops."

"Are _you_ gonna buy me three more of these?" He smirked.

"I would buy you an entire wardrobe."

Leaning forward she started to kiss his chest as he kept stroking himself with her cum, "you smell so good," she murmured. "But you taste even better."

Aaron slid down on the couch until he was almost completely laying on his back giving Luna more room to roll her hips on him.

As she ran one hand across his warm torso, the other grabbed his cock and guided it to her entrance, Aaron holding her panties to the side, watching his dick disappearing inside her as she sat on his cock slowly, feeling her wet tightness, breathing sharply. She felt so good. Too good.

"Wait, don't move yet, fuck," he grunted as soon as she started to roll her hips.

"What, are you gonna come? already?" She teased leaning forward, placing soft wet kisses on his cheeks until she got to his lips.

"Give me a second," he whispered in her mouth, grabbing her hips strongly to keep her still. She did suck his dick for a while so he couldn't hold it for that much longer.

To focus on something else, Aaron started to rub her clit, which wasn't the greatest idea by the time she was tightening her pussy around his cock, breathing heavily as they kept tongue kissing with urge.

"Now," he let her know, Luna desperately rolling her hips, breaking the kiss to rest her hands on his stomach for support.

"Oh my god," she whimpered between clenched teeth as she flipped her hair to one side, taking control and moving in every direction, feeling his dick reaching her spot just right.

His hands got inside her shirt, squeezing her tits roughly, "You're so fucking hot." Even when she was fully dressed, her body was still attractive. It was the confidence she had while being on top that made him feel so attracted to her, watching her delightful facial expressions as she only focused on pleasing herself. He liked that.

The sweetest smile appeared on her face, loving the way he praised her, "you feel so good, I would ride you forever."

_God_ , he wished she could actually do that, for an eternity.

"I'm gonna come," he grunted in advance, feeling the orgasm building up.

"Do it, come inside me," she blurted out, but she wasn't ready to finish on her own, she needed to orgasm with him inside her.

"Evil." Aggressively he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to thrust hard under her, Luna mirroring him by hugging him by the neck letting him take charge, already feeling her orgasm spreading all over her. Aaron increased the speed of his pushes until he was cursing and grunting between her covered tits, seeing stars while he emptied himself completely inside her. "I think I'm addicted you already."

As Aaron ceased his trusts under her, she kept rolling her hips softly, not getting enough of his dick and kisses. “Who’s being romantic now.”

“I’m not.” Luna fell next to him, sitting on her blanket not really caring if it got dirty all over. “It’s just the truth.” Aaron adjusted his pants, leaning his head back. 

“I know, we’re really good at this.” 


	7. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both agreed to be fuck buddies, Luna has to come up with rules to keep the friendship intact.   
> She opens up to him, talking about the only thing she keeps to herself.

It was official. Aaron and Luna agreed to be friends with benefits.

After the night at the rooftop, Luna realized Aaron was all she ever wanted in a man, sex wisely at least.

"We need to state some rules though," she commented while they were on their way back to their respective apartments, Luna wrapped with her blanket and Aaron holding his shirt close with one hand while the other held the buttons Luna insisted on picking up.

"Rules?"

"Yes, I'm gonna make a list tonight. Then I'll slide it under your door. You can check the points with the ones you agree with, add notes, whatever."

"Why can't we just talk about it?"

"Because, I like having concrete evidence." That was true, everything she ever committed to do she had to write it on paper, otherwise her mind would trick her into thinking it wasn't true and ended up not doing them.

And like she said, that same night in bed, she wrote the rules:

☐ ** _1\. We are both completely end exclusively in it. No other sexual partners. I prefer to be safe._**

☐ ** _2\. No kissing, unless we're both in the mood to fuck._**

☐ ** _3\. No cute names. (You slipped a 'baby' the first time and nope) Me Luna, you Aaron. That's it._**

☐ ** _4\. There's no need to spend the night, we live five steps away from the other._**

☐ ** _5\. Not really a rule. I liked it when you came inside me. I'm on birth control, so I would very much like for you to do it often. (If you're comfortable with it of course.)_**

☐ ** _6\. We need to get tested, at least to prove we are clean._**

☐ ** _7\. Promise me we're still friends, and that we can still talk about anything._**

☐ ** _8\. It's just physical._**

☐ _**B**_ ** _onus. Spit on me. Always._**

The following morning right before going to work, Aaron found the note on his floor, immediately smiling to it.

He read it once on his way to the car, then way too many times at his office, because he liked her neat handwriting and how she chose to make the boxes a different color from the rest.

But he couldn't mark every box with a ticket. His pen lingered on box number 8.

Not that it was too late to not catch feelings, but he couldn't promise he wouldn't feel anything towards her. He liked her, more than before. But it wasn't that bad, at least that's what he thought.

"Why are you smiling at a piece of paper," his colleague Penelope Garcia walked into his office.

"I'm not," he quickly folded it in four and hid it under in his drawer, as if he got caught doing something bad. "Do we have a case?" He quickly changes the subject, getting up from his seat.

"Yes sir, child abduction."

"I'll be right there."

After Garcia left his office, he grabbed the clothes Luna handed him the night before. Morgan's new clothes. He knew she bought him a new set since she told him so.

_'I had to, I couldn't just give the same clothes in which you fucked me you know? Very disrespectful._ '

The jealousy somehow was still there, because she in fact put her perfume on the clothes like Derek asked her to, and it smelled just like her.

"Hey Morgan, here," he handed him the clothes once they were in the jet, "Luna made me promise to say thank you, so thank you." Derek smirked, smelling them shamelessly.

"Lord have mercy, she smells like candy." A _nd tastes like one too_ , Aaron though, but he merely gave him a tight lipped smile.

The case only took the team two days to solve, Aaron being back early in the morning on a Friday, so he knew Luna was home. He already knew her work schedules.

After taking a shower and dressing comfortably, he went to knock on her door, holding her list of rules in one hand.

"Hey!" She greeted excitedly, "I was just having breakfast." Luna let him in, making him leave his shoes by the door.

As he followed her to her living room he couldn't help but look at her ass. Her pajama was very tiny. Only a silky brownish pajama set, a short, very short which left not much for imagination, a matching tank top and fluffy sandals on her feet. "So, did you check the boxes?"

She picked up her bowl full of granola and fruit from her coffee table and tapped the couch next to her for him to sit.

"Not all of them." Aaron handed her the sheet as he sat and watched her chew her food at the same time she read.

Only the number four was blank. "What? You want to cuddle after sex?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"No," he chuckled, although it sounded nice to do that, "What if I'm too tired and fall right asleep, or you fall asleep."

"Friends sleep in another bed."

"But what if."

"We'll try not to. But I guess it's not that crucial," she realized, involuntarily thinking about cuddling with him at night. Or day. "So you agree with all of them?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't know when I'll have time to get tested though."

"I suppose it doesn't matter much since we already did it unprotected, but we have to, to prove the other trust." He liked watching her eat, and how she spoke with her mouth full so carelessly.

"And do you really want me to ... spit on you?" He asked kind of shy, although he remembered the way she reacted and how good it felt spitting on her mouth. That was the first time he'd done it and still didn't know why he did it.

"Are you kidding, that was the highlight of our first time." _Our first time_ , that sounded way too romantic. He liked it, she ignored her own words. 

The number 8 he marked just to not worry her, or scare her away. But it was definitely already late for him not to start catching feelings. Ever since they had sex, he hadn't thought once about his ex wife, thing he used to do often.

**...**

Soon after they signed the paper as a joke, Aaron and Luna had sex every time they saw each other. The late night talks in the hallway were gladly changed for late night orgasms.

Most of the time they did it in Luna's apartment, because it was nicer and her bed was bigger, but louder.

After the second week they already had a noise complaint, Luna's neighbor from above banging on her door at two a.m.

_"Hello? Can you keep it down? It's very late and some of us are trying to sleep."_ The guy yelled, right in the middle of Aaron thrusting hard against her hips from behind.

_"Am I really being loud."_ She asked in a gasp as Aaron wouldn't stop his ruthless slams, Luna feeling her skin sting.

_"You are,"_ he grunted, thrusting even harder, that the bed headboard slammed against the wall over and over. _"But don't listen to that guy,"_ he leaned down, his nose against her hair, murmuring: _"You know how much I love it when you're loud."_

That became Luna's favorite position, her laying on her front with her ass slightly up while Aaron fucked her _-so-_ hard from behind. Mostly because she didn't see his face and because his dick would reach her everywhere so perfectly, that it made her come every time, too many times. And because he did all of the work. She liked being lazy most of the time, and Aaron didn't mind, he enjoyed any position they tried, which in the beginning were a lot, trying everything to get to know the other better until they found the best that worked for them.

As for Aaron, his favorite position was when her legs were on his shoulders and he hugged her legs tight until she bit her bottom lip roughly trying to hold her screams. Her orgasm face was so rewarding for him. He liked pleasing her more than himself.

Although whenever she was on top ... he felt in literal heaven.

They had sex everywhere. Her couch, his bed, her living room carpet, his shower, her diner table, his kitchen. And even when the main purpose of their friendship was now the sex, the rule number seven of them still being able to talk about stuff was never broken.

But rule number four was erased from the list. Most of the time, whenever they did it at night, they spent the night in the same bed. Aaron was a great big spoon. Plus, starting the day with morning sex was a whole different thing.

Two months of pure lust went by, and like Aaron said the second time they did it, he became addicted to her. At some point he truly thought he was becoming a sex addict because it was all he could think of, fucking her, her tits bouncing on his face and her squirming under his touch, hearing her moans in his head at inconvenient hours of the day, at work, while he ate or while he showered, needing to, more than once, take care of his random boners in the middle of the day.

**...**

It was noon on a Saturday, and when Aaron came back from the laundry room the yelling coming from Luna's apartment worried him, he'd never heard those before. He knew her pleasure screams, he had memorized them, but the ones he was hearing at that moment had anger on them.

"I fucking told you not to!" He heard her voice from outside her door, not to be nosy, he was just worried. That tone on her voice before was unknown for him.

Then her door abruptly opened, a petite rough looking woman with black hoodie coming out, "you are the biggest bitch you fucking avatar," the woman hissed as Luna was walking right behind her to the building exit, not even seeing Aaron was there.

"What the fuck did you just call me," Luna was about to throw her body on her when Aaron rushed behind her and caught her by holding her from behind, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, "it's not my fault you have mom's fucked up genes you junkie minion," she tried to let go. Then the saddest and most regretful ' _oh my God_ ' came out of her mouth, "Angie I'm sorry." But the woman was already sprinting away the building. "Shit." Luna brought her hand to her forehead in evident regret.

Aaron finally letting her go, "what was that about."

"That was my sister." The worried look in her face as she saw her sister disappear in the distance was new to him. He knew about her sister, and the problems she had.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, not yet."

"Are you alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine." No she wasn't.

He could tell she was stressed out, hugging herself. "Do you ... want some company?" She nodded, her eyes still stuck on the building door even when Angie was long gone, "Let me just clean up my place and I'll be back."

In the meantime, Luna went to lay on her couch, leaving her door slightly open so that she would get up when Aaron came back and turned the tv on, just to have some background noise. The day had just started and she was already exhausted, feeling her head pounding only because of the stress Angie provoked.

Once Aaron got back, he took his shoes off as a habit and walked up to her, Luna tapping the couch next to her from him to lay down. She needed to cuddle. His cuddles. Rule number four should've never existed.

"You haven't told me much about her," he commented right away, wrapping one arm behind her as she adjusted on her side, her head on his chest.

"Yeah, she's the one thing I avoid to talk about."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?" He asked anyways.

"Two years. Most of the time I think she's dead, until she shows up at my apartment, according to her to let me know she's alright but she's only here when she needs money."

"For drugs?"

"What else could it be for, she's still in bad shape, you saw her, she's never been that thin. The last time she came I had to kick her out, and back then no one stopped me from pushing her out the building," she chuckled silently, "And today she went overboard and broke into my apartment, just to steal money from me. She was the first one to shame me for being a dancer and now she's the only one asking me for money, the same money I make while stripping."

"Well she clearly needs help," Aaron kept commenting to keep her talking

"I've tried to get help for her, twice, and the two times she escaped from rehab because the withdrawal was killing her. It was heartbreaking seeing her in that state."

"Is she younger than you?"

"Older, for two years. She's always brought out the worst part of me, the bitch me, I hate her. Since we were kids, I've hated her."

"Why, she's your sister."

"Because she's always been mean to me for no reason. We used to go to the same high school. Everyone knew we were sisters and she always denied it, because we looked nothing alike. She was the popular one and she bullied me, my own sister, because I wasn't the pretty one, I was the quiet girl obsessed with stationery and the Sailor moon. I was bigger than the other girls and kids were cruel. Everyone called me 'Lu the blue whale', I was always insecure about my appearance and weight, but since I was taller than everyone I always stood out. Anyways, when she was in senior year she got into drugs, then I went from being the ugly kid to the sister of a junkie. When she left school I felt free, that's when I started to eat well and exercise and take care of myself because I didn't feel tiny anymore."

"You? Tiny?" Aaron mocked her trying to get a smile from her.

"I know. I've always felt small around her. But then she left and every boy who wanted Angie, wanted me, but I stayed with the only one who always saw me as me. Oh man, I haven't thought about my first boyfriend in years, he was great, adorable." Luna kept going with her interrupted monologue, and Aaron heard every single word she said, stroking her hair by instinct. "Angie, she got it worse when mom left us, she was older and she remembered it all, even when she was still little, she saw how my mom went to the dark place, and she was the one who couldn't escape from her, she is just like our mom."

"I'm so sorry."

"I feel like I contributed to her addiction by giving her money in the past."

"You can't blame yourself, you meant well."

"I know. Then she screwed up even worse. She wasn't there when dad got sick even when I reached out to her to tell her that dad was getting worse by the day, I was by myself taking care of him. I went through his death all alone. She didn't even show up at the funeral. Now I see her and my entire year gets ruined."

"You must have at least one good memory with her." She stayed quiet for a while, actually trying to remember something, anything.

"There is one, I suppose."

"I wanna hear it."

"It's stupid," she laughed against his chest, Aaron feeling his chest vibrate with her voice.

"Now I want to hear it even more, tell me."

"I think I was ten?" She began, doing random lines with her fingertips on his chest, "Angie was probably twelve or thirteen. One morning dad sent me to her room to let her know breakfast was ready and I found her standing staring at her bed. She had just gotten her first period, and I freaked out when I saw her pajama stained with blood, and her bed, it was a murder scene I swear, so I went running downstairs to my dad to tell him _'Angie is bleeding out, she's gonna die dad!'_ I still remember his face of horror looking around the kitchen holding his head, it was so funny, he thought I had taken a knife and stabbed her, because we used to chase each other with knives, butter knives but still."

"See? That's not so bad of a memory," he chuckled, squeezing her waist lightly.

"I guess." She sighed deep, actually feeling better, "I hate that bitch, but I swear to god if she ends up overdosed in some dark street, I wouldn't forgive myself. She's the only family that I have."

Having those types of conversions made Luna realize how much she trusted Aaron, and how important he became in her life in such a short period of time. But with him everything was so easy, and the fact that he gave her the best sex of her life, he became her favorite person.

"I think I have a migraine," she commented after they stayed in the same position for a while. She felt him move to look down at her, so she did the same, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.

At that moment both wished the rule number two about no kissing didn't exist. She shared such an intimate thing about her, talking about her past, but she was the one who came up with that rule. She couldn't break it.

"Do you have any pain killers?"

She nodded, "my bathroom cabinet." Taking that as an order, Aaron went to her bathroom, got one pill from her cabinet and brought her cold iced glass of water from her kitchen. "Thank you." 

"You know what else is good for headaches?" He smirked as he sat back next to her, watching her swallow the pill, "Orgasms."

She raised a brow trying not to mirror his smirk, the smirk she started to like way too much recently."Are _you_ gonna give me one?"

"Just one? You know I can give more than one," he teased her with his face centimeters away from hers, just to stand up again a second later, "but no, I have to go." Luna brushed her palm through the warmth his body left on the couch, moistening her lips with her tongue, "You can watch some porn though, have fun by yourself."

"You know, you always call me evil when I tease you, but you are bad too," she stopped him by grabbing his hand and bringing it up to her chest, close enough for him to feel her breasts with the back of his hand, watching her eyes get darker.

"A few little words from me and you are already turned on," he softened his voice, looking down at her. He likes it whenever she looks up at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You have so much power over me Aaron, you don't even realize it." _It's just physical, Luna._ "Do you really have to go?"

Aaron sighed deep, thinking about all of the things he had to do, and how none of them sounded better than staying with her, "No."

He took the cold glass from her hand and placed it on the coffee table, sitting next to her again, Luna going straight forward for a kiss, positioning on his lap with one hand behind his neck while the other made its way inside his shirt.

"How many orgasms do you want?" He asked against her lips grunting when she began to grind her hips.

"I don't know, a lot?" More than one for her was still a lot, not used to coming so many times in one single act with a man.

With one soft motion he lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her breast right away. One hand cupping one tit while his mouth captured the other, Luna moaning softly.

"You love my tits, don't you." Aaron hummed in response against her nipple, swirling his tongue on it and pinching gently with his teeth.

Leaning forward with her still on top of him, he picked up the glass of water, drinking the rest of the liquid and taking one ice cube in his mouth, holding it between his lips.

"God," Luna whimpered as he began to play with the ice, rubbing it on her left nipple first, making it even harder. Shivers traveled from her nipple to her pussy, feeling the arousal growing incredibly fast.

The ice quickly melted between her burning skin and his hot lips, small drops running down her stomach, "Did it feel good?" Aaron asked, taking her other nipple into his mouth.

"So good."

While he sucked on her tit, he wrapped his arms around her and got another cube from the glass he was still holding, this time running it across her spine, up and down holding it with two fingers, the melted ice running down to her ass.

The goosebumps on her body were everywhere.

"And that?" He asked again, softening his voice. His sex voice is what Luna called it, because it sounded different from his normal voice.

"Mmhm, but I liked it on my nipples better."

The third ice cube went straight to her right nipple, her heavy breathings filled the entire room, still grinding against his already hard bulge in need of any friction.

It felt too good that it made her kind of mad, gripping the back of his hair hard as he kept doing circles with the ice on the sensitive skin around her nipple.

"Just like that," she gasped in a smile.

Fourth cube between his lips, using it around the outside of her tits, making his way back to her nipple.

"Let's lay you down." So effortlessly he had her on her back, positioning himself between her legs, tangling his tongue with hers in one slow kiss as her hands took his shirt off, tossing it behind the couch.

"Are you gonna fuck me Aaron?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna make you come with my tongue first, okay?"

"Mmhm." That seemed to be the only answer she knew to anything he said in bed. Always yes in the most needy and highest tone.

"Do you want me to eat you out until you come on my face?"

"Mmhm."

"Yeah?"

"Yes please." Standing on his knees between her legs he yanked her jeans and underwear off, revealing her dripping pussy to him.

With her legs above his shoulder, Aaron laid on his stomach on the rest of the couch, put the last ice cube on his mouth and began to carefully rub it on her clit.

"Oh shit," she gasped, squirming under the feeling. Aaron quickly changing the ice cube for his tongue, "no, keep going."

The ice gently touching her clit and around it until it disappeared; Aaron began to suck and lick her without mercy, looking up at her the entire time. She tasted heavenly.

"Oh my fucking god, Aaron," she whined, covering her eyes with her forearm. Her entire body was already tingling, and her heart rate went up as he slid one finger in while his tongue still flicked her clit.

A second finger entered massaging her spot; his mouth still sucking on her clit. Luna's body was already trembling at the same time her back arched, crying out sweet moans, each one made his dick even harder. The way he loved her moans was dangerous.

Dizziness took over her as she came on his face and fingers, tightening her pussy around his milky fingers. She was always so wet for him.

"Can you handle a second one?" he asked against her pussy, kissing her around it.

Her legs were still shaking and it felt like her orgasm was still there, "Yes," she barely responded, unable to uncover her eyes.

His tongue went straight to her entrance, moving in and out while his thumb rubbed her clit at the same pace, humming against her pussy.

A second orgasm quickly came, and stronger. Aaron kept her legs still while her brain stopped functioning, only processing the overwhelming feeling his tongue gave her, exhaling short and sharply.

"Is your headache gone now?" He asked against her pussy. She hummed once again in response. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Aaron went back up and was between her legs once again, but he wouldn't' give her a break; his hand went to her pussy and played with two fingers inside her.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

"Yeah," she whimpered, following the rhythm of his fingers with her hips.

"Yeah?" With each question he asked, the endless pleasing feeling on her lower stomach increased, squeezing her pussy around his soaked fingers.

"Please Aaron." Her hands fisted the pillow under her head.

Aaron extended her orgasm until her legs were shaking once again, quickly sliding down his pants enough just to take his hard cock out, adjusting between her legs and sliding his dick inside her with one big, deep, harsh thrust, Luna gasping in a startled smile. His dick couldn't feel more perfect.

"You feel so good," Luna whined, keeping her eyes closed, tightening her pussy around him as he began to move back and forth. _So fucking good._ "Go faster," she ordered in one sharp breath, Aaron obeying her and thrusting against her faster and deeper, getting the immediate reaction from her, the sweet needy train of moans that made him go insane on the inside.

He kept thrusting as if there was no tomorrow. Burying his cock inside her and moving his lips from her mouth to her nipple, licking and sucking gently, swirling his tongue on it. Her tits drove him nuts.

"I'm gonna come inside you, alright?" He kept slamming his hips, skin against skin echoing inside the apartment.

"Yes."

"Are you gonna be good and drip it all out for me?"

"Mmhm."

"Open your eyes," he demanded. _Shit_.

The main reason she liked being fucked from behind was the fact they didn't make eye contact, and whenever he was on top of her she'd close her eyes or cover them. She didn't want to come while he was staring into her soul like that. But she never said no to him.

For the first time in the two months they've been fucking, she dangerously made eye contact with him while he emptied his load inside her, breathing at the same rhythm and moaning against his lips, his delicious lips that she loved kissing.

As he kept pumping inside her, a different type of make out happened. Too slow, less physical, too gentle, less urgent. Her hands behind his neck, bringing him closer as their tongues tangled together.

"I'm so, so in love with your cock," she blurted out, making him smile between the kisses.

"Careful with those words Luna," he teased, pulling away from her body. "You don't want to break rule number eight."

"Never." Getting back up on her elbows, she watched him watch her pussy doing exactly what he asked for, his cum dripping off her to her own shirt he put there to protect the couch.

**...**

The sound of his phone buzzing inside his pocket woke them up, Luna groaning against his chest feeling too sleepy. It was a bit early for her to take the usual nap before working at the club but after the sex with Aaron her body always relaxed.

"It's Haley," Aaron commented with a raspy voice, reading her name on the screen.

"Your ex Haley?" Luna lifted her body to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Aaron are you in there?" A soft female voice echoed in the hallway outside, following knocks on his door.

"Oh and she's here." Suddenly Luna didn't feel like sleeping anymore, her eyes shining with excitement, she loved drama.

"I- I'll talk to you later," he excused before standing up, realizing he was shirtless and that Luna was wearing it. "Can I have my shirt back?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Good luck." One last look at her covering her tits, Aaron walked to the door hearing more soft knocks on his door.

Confused, he put on the shirt and opened the door to quickly shut it behind him, seeing his ex wife giving him her back standing in front of his apartment door, with a suitcase next to her.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch talks about his secret. The fear of one day losing Aaron due to his job starts to haunt her.

"What are you doing here." He asked, making her turn around

"Oh I thought 121 was ... your apartment."

Aaron nervously cleared his voice. Somehow by seeing her face he still felt married to her, and because of that, the fact that he had sex minutes earlier with Luna made him feel like he cheated. "It is my apartment, I uh I was helping my neighbor, with her...pipe."

"Oh,"

"What's with the suitcase," he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"The new owners of the house, found some of our old stuff so I figured I would bring them to you," Haley responded cheerfully, analyzing his body language. He was rubbing his fingers the way she knew he always did, but was avoiding the eye contact. 

"Well, you should've let me know first." He snapped, finally reaching for his keys from his back pocket and opening the door.

"I know, sorry I just, I wanted to talk to you too," she walked right behind him as if it was her own home.

Aaron tossed his key on the table and stood at the entrance with his hands on his waist, waiting for her to talk.

"So how you've been," Haley asked, her eyes full of hope. She missed him and he looked more handsome.

Confused, knowing well she wasn't there to do small talk, he still answered to be polite, "I've been great, just busy with work. You?"

"Busy too, with my dad and my job I have no time." He nodded with a straight face, "I thought we could go through the stuff together, I mean I haven't checked the suitcase."

Their breakup happened so fast that neither really worried about the things they left at their old house. And although Aaron had a little bit of remorse towards her and despite the way she treated him the last three years of marriage, he still cared about her.

"Sure." _Why not._

In silence he closed the door and walked to his couch. Haley put the carry-on sized suitcase on his coffee table and sat next to him, opening the bag.

There were mostly baby clothes and some other baby items.

"Oh, I- I thought I had thrown these away," she took a tiny yellow onesie and unfolded it on her lap.

He knew that the time he told her to get rid of the baby stuff she didn't do it, but he wasn't about to bring that discussion back. There was no point. "We should donate them somewhere." 

"Yeah." His hand went to rub her upper back, comforting her, aware of how triggering seeing all of that was for her.

"I can do it, I'll find someone who needs them." Gently he took the clothes from her hand and put it back on the suitcase just to close it back.

"Why did it happen to us?" Haley asked looking right at his eyes. Hers were already watery.

"That's just how life is, Haley, you can keep thinking about it."

"I miss you."

"Haley-"

"The way I treated you, I was so unfair," she confessed, rubbing his thigh, his eyes following her hand movement.

"We've already discussed this a long time ago." She kept moving her hand up until his crotch, "You should leave, we're done here."

But she wouldn't listen. Like the many times he told her to stop when she would vent her anger with her fist against his chest, or her teeth on his skin. She never listened.

Like a feather she adjusted on his lap, and began to kiss him, getting no other response from him than him repeating her name over and over against her lips, keeping his eyes wide open and his hands up in the air not wanting to touch her. It felt wrong. Her lips felt strange and uncomfortable. So wrong. 

"I said stop." He finally grabbed her face firmly. 

"Let's make love Aaron," she pecked his lips again, "we used to be so good at it."

The whole situation felt made up for him all of a sudden, like she planned everything.

"Is this the reason you're here?"

"I miss you, so much, I want you back, I need you back." She hugged him tight by the neck and like a koala wrapped her legs around him.

"Why are you acting this way."

"Don't you miss me?"

"I do." And he felt stupid for it. "But you asked me for the divorce, and I'm getting over you." She finally pulled away, looking at him, "You should go now."

Still being gentle he pushed her away from him and walked to his door, leaving it open for her. 

"Goodbye Haley."

"You're over me already?" She walked up to him with a challenging look, Aaron having flashbacks and stepping back by instinct.

"What did you expect me to do. It's gonna be a year now since we divorced, I've moved on."

"With who?"

"What?"

"How did you move on so fast?"

"I don't owe you any explanation." He held the door open for her, Haley shutting the door with a slam on her way out.

**...**

No one knew about how his now ex wife abused him. Even when his colleagues would notice the bite marks on his hands every now and then, or his busted up lips. He never said a thing, because he loved her so much, because she was charming, the first five years at least. Then her obsession for becoming a mother appeared and went insane the first time she miscarried. Haley took out all her rage on him, blamed it all on him, and he believed her because he was barely home and felt guilty all the time for it. She was always right, so she had every reason to hit him and treat him like garbage. He deserved it.

The first time she acted that way Aaron justified it and thought it was a one time thing, because she acted so guilty afterwards, crying on his arms and apologizing over and over.

The second time didn't happen until seven months later, when Aaron arrived home late and had to ignore her phone calls multiple times that day because he was busy trying to save lives. That time she acted even more violent, smashing a mirror over his head. He didn't want to ask anyone for help, so he simply slept on the couch that night, wondering what he had done wrong. 

A whole year passed after that episode, Haley didn't act that way on any other occasion. During that peaceful time was when they tried to ask for help so that she would get pregnant. Doctors appointments, a bunch of exams. Until they went for artificial insemination. And it worked, Haley having a miscarriage once again after only three weeks. And her anger appeared again, which turned into a monthly thing, then weekly, until the point she made it a habit and would abuse him not just physically, treating him like a bad husband who was never there, showing any support. She planted a seed in his brain. Of course Aaron believed her. She was right and anything she did had a justification.

So he took it all. He endured it all. A bad husband deserved it all.

By the time a pregnancy finally seemed to have a future, after two months, Haley changed and became hopeful, insane. Buying an entire store of baby items and turning their guest room into a nursery. Aaron on the other hand never got his hopes high and simply let her do whatever she wanted, feeling relieved that her attention was just on the growing baby inside her.

Four months passed and her body couldn't handle it, losing the baby unexpectedly, because every doctor's appointment said their baby girl was healthy.

The divorce was her idea, and the weight Aaron carried inside his chest for too long was finally becoming lighter. He still blamed himself though but signed the papers in a heartbeat. He felt free but yet, he never said a thing. No one would've believed him, because men don't get abused by women. Because he was bigger than her and could have defended himself.

Twenty minutes after his abusive ex left, he stayed staring at the ceiling until a soft familiar knock on his door brought him to the present.

Without looking through the peephole he opened, already knowing it was Luna.

"How did it go? Not that I was being nosy or anything, I just heard a big door slam." She talked fast. Aaron let her in and walked back to his couch, sitting on the same position he was.

"She just- nothing, she brought me some stuff and then she left."

"Why can't you look at me,"

He sighed deep, finally turning his head to meet her eyes, "She kissed me, and asked me to make love to her,"

"Oh," she raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Did you? Make love to her?"

"Of course not."

Somehow her mind went there, him being kissed by another woman and him, making love and not just fucking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she pulled out the same words he said to her earlier, Aaron gave her a thin lipped smile. He couldn't not tell his best friend about it.

Luna would've never expected him, Aaron Hotchner, a strong man, to be an abused husband, thinking about how they were more alike than what she thought, even experienced the same kind of abuse, with the difference that she stood up for herself the first time a guy laid his hands on her and promised she wouldn't let it happen again.

"You know damn well if I ever see that bitch ... I swear to god Aaron, I'll beat her ass," she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to joke about it, but she felt sad. Angry.

Aaron shook his head with a faint smile, "you don't have to waste your energy on her."

They've never been this vulnerable in front of the other. Surely they talked about deep stuff but just like Luna had her own trouble speaking about her sister, Haley was the one thing Aaron wouldn't talk about, and both ended up talking about it.

"Well what an intense day for us, huh," she commented, looking at her imaginary watch on her wrist after they were looking at each other way too long. "And it's only two p.m."

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you gonna cook?"

"I don't have much to cook with but I can improvise something." She shrugged her shoulders. They've never had lunch together, and it sounded nice.

"I'll be your assistant then, just tell me what to do."

As she watched him get all of the stuff out of his pantry and freezer she kept repeating to herself: _besides fucking, there's nothing I haven't done with Riley too_ , feeling a bit weird about the intimate conversations they had that day. 

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke after they silently chopped onions and mushrooms.

"Yeah."

"About earlier, when he had sex, you asked me to open my eyes and look at you, can you not do that again?"

Aaron smirked to himself, sliding his finger gently against the side of the sharp blade and letting the small onion cubes fall on the pan, "Why? Are you afraid to fall for me?"

"I- Ew, no. I just like closing my eyes when I finish, I enjoy it better."

"I won't do it again then." He finally looked at her, and she already had her arms crossed. He already knew she did it whenever she felt annoyed by him. "But you did look right back at me."

"Because I never say no to you, in bed. I like when you ask me questions and I can't not say yes to them."

"You would say yes to anything I ask you?"

"In bed, I said."

"So you would try _anything_ I asked you?"

"What. Do you have some dark ideas inside that bright brain of yours?" She handed him the wooden cutting board with the chopped mushrooms.

"I might come up with some now that you confessed that."

"Right. Don't take advantage of me."

"I would never." He became serious, furrowing his brows, "You don't have to say yes to everything I ask."

"I know. But it's hot."

Aaron actually liked how she always responded with a positive _'mmhm',_ hearing the pleasure in her voice.

"Would you really try anything though?"

"You're annoying," Luna laughed, punching his arm gently and quickly changing it for a soft grip, "Just say what you want to try and I'll think about it."

"I don't have any idea to be honest."

"We can watch some porn, and get inspired."

"So you _want_ to try new things."

"I mean, yeah. I think we should, not that the sex is bad but we could, you know, spice things up."

"Look at us, communicating, bonding."

"Oh shut up." Her eyes went to his hands that now marinated two pieces of salmon, massaging them way too gently. "Wanna watch some porn though?"

"You want to start the research _now_?"

"Not now, after we eat. You got me excited, I've never really tried new things."

"Me neither."

"We should start the research on our own then, and next time we meet we'll share what we want."

"I wanted to watch porn with you." He really was curious of what kind she liked.

"We will, but after we search on our own."

"Deal." He cleaned his hands with a paper towel to offer her his fist as a flirty smirk appeared.

"Deal." she responded to it, mirroring him in every way.

As the salmon marinated and the vegetables hissed in the background on top of a low flame, Aaron walked two steps closer to her, Luna resting her body on the counter, looking right into his lusty eyes.

Then his cellphone rang.

"Uh, saved by the bell my friend."

Luna took charge of the pan as he walked to his living room to answer the short phone call, quickly joining her in the kitchen again.

"I have to go, but you can finish here if you want. Eat something."

"See you next time Hotchner. And do your research."

**...**

The longest time Aaron and Luna have gone without seeing each other was four days, since he was away for a case which took too long to find even one suspect.

Aaron never really let Luna know when he was going to be away or how long, since he didn't even know that, and she never asked. That was such a couples thing to do, but she still would lean her ear against his door to see if there was any sign of someone in there.

The truth was, she missed him.

"You're already falling in love?" Riley asked when Luna unintentionally confessed some of her weird feelings as they were getting ready for a night at the club locker room.

"No! No, I can't, there is no way. I just got used to him."

"That's even worse baby. You miss him."

"I mean, yeah, he's my friend. I miss him the same way I miss you when we don't see each other."

"But I'm not the one rearranging your guts almost every night. Let's trick your mind into thinking your vagina misses his dick."

And the blonde wasn't wrong. Whenever Luna tried to have fun on her own she realized she preferred Aaron would be there to please her. Eventually she would do it anyways but she ended up missing him even more. Especially the past four days, since they agreed to do research, she did it everyday and as a natural consequence she ended up turned on just by imagining doing all of the things she wrote down to try with him. Which wasn't a long list but still had more things than she thought it would.

Then the long awaited next time finally arrived five days later, Aaron coming home at nine at night after an exhausting case.

And even when he was busy those five days, and a little upset by his ex wife's visit, he still did his homework at night at his hotel room. He was excited to try new things too.

Once he stepped inside his apartment, he found on the floor a sheet of paper, instantly knowing who it was from.

_"Are you alive?_ He read, along with the date. She wrote it the day before.

It was Tuesday, which meant Luna was most likely home, so even when he was tired he showered and dressed in casual clothes to go knock on her door.

"Ugh. Finally." Her eyes instantly lit up even when her voice had an annoyed tone. "Did you have time to do your homework?" she walked to her couch, turning the tv volume down.

"I did."

"Excellent. Me too. I'll get the list." _Of course she made a list_ , he thought. "Did _you_ make a list?" Luna asked once she was quickly back, sitting cross-legged closer to him, her knee touching his thigh.

"Yeah, it's up here," he tapped his temple.

"You go first then, I'll write them."

"Okay." But his mind went blank, closing his eyes as a side smile appeared.

"See, this is why we write, things, down," she reprimanded him, tapping his leg with the piece of paper between words. "I'll say mine then." Luna sat comfortably with her legs crossed, facing him and cleared her voice. "Massages. Sex toys. Blindfolds. Mutual masturbation. Period sex. Anal." The list went on and on, among them were the use of handcuffs, Luna knowing very well he must own a pair. She looked up to him in between each to see his reaction but he only listened carefully, making sure to not make any face.

"Interesting list." He finally commented.

"Right? There are so many things, nothing crazy or too nasty, and they sound fun to do." She didn't want to add violent or extreme ones since his last confession, besides, who was she kidding, she wasn't really into those. She liked it when he was soft sometimes and she would be satisfied as long as his hands still decided to wrap around her neck and pull her hair.

"They do sound fun."

"We should start right now," she grinned big, "Come on, let's get comfortable." Luna took his hand and guided him to her room, making the beads of the curtain clink melodically behind them.

"What ... are we gonna do?"

"What kind of porn do you watch?" She ignored his question, getting her laptop from her desk, "Don't be shy, you know I won't judge you."

"Oh, that's what we're doing," he smirked watching her walk to the other side of the bed. "I uh, anything honestly." They both adjusted the pillows against the headboard and sat at the same time, Luna with her computer on her lap.

"Anything? Really? I know you have some preference," she began to type, clicking the first site that showed up.

It seemed like such a normal thing for them to do, but neither had actually done that, watching porn with another person.

"Be my guest," she handed him her laptop.

Unsure, he began to scroll through the page, "There are so many."

"Then click any," she shrugged, his eyes stuck on the screen. "Role play, interesting choice my friend."

Turning the volume all the way up, they began to watch the video.

Fake classroom. Fake student. Fake teacher.

"But how is he- he's already hard, there was no build up, no foreplay, she wasn't even wet and there was no lube, what?" She commented one minute in.

"It's porn, Luna, don't expect it to be realistic," he answered, not really interested in the video.

"And you still get turned on by it, don't try to hide that boner with a pillow, my pillow," she yanked it from him, seeing his evident growing bulge. But it wasn't because of the video at all. It was all because of her, just by imagining her doing her business on her own.

"Why would I hide it from you. You can look, touch, whenever you want."

_Oh boy._ He was already using his sex voice. Luna knew the different voices he used, and that tone meant foreplay.

"Have you tried this? The role play thing?" She changed the subject, trying to ignore his words but still smiling at them.

"No," he smirked, placing one hand behind his head.

"Would you try it?" She looked at his boner then right at his mischievous face.

"With you?" she nodded, biting her lip in a slight grin, "Absolutely."

"Would you like it if I was a criminal? And you were the cop?" She joked.

"It'd rather be a patient, and you the nurse," he played along, softening his voice even more and leaning closer to her, the moans in the background getting more exaggerated and neither was bothered by them.

"Of course you would," she laughed, bringing her attention back to the video. "I'll find us a real video now." Aaron watched her delicate fingers type a new site, she was way into it and he loved it. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I usually watch lesbian porn."

"You like women?" He asked, not really surprised, just out of curiosity.

"Who doesn't like women, Hotchner. But I watch it because it's more sensual. And if I ever watch straight porn I'm very picky, I could spend an hour looking until I find the right one, but for you I'll just pick ... this one." She clicked a video where the main character was oil.

This one was more realistic from the beginning, and it was definitely more

"They are so ... wet."

"I know, it looks so hot, look at their bodies, shining and so sensual, the way they touch." He looked at her watching the screen, pressing her lips together and following every movement of the people in the video with her eyes. Her lusty eyes, it was what he called them.

"We can try that too."

" _Fuck_ ," she mouthed, closing her eyes for a second. Him, covered in oil. _Fuck me._ Erasing that beautiful image on her head, she cleared her throat, "And this one, a bit rough but you can still see they care about the other."

"That's basically us." From the corner of her eye, she saw how hard he was getting, "So when do you start masturbating."

"Usually when I find the perfect video. But right now, there's only one thing that'd get me off."

"Oh yeah, which is?"

"You, jerking off." He only shook his head, licking his bottom lip. "Come on, I'm seeing and feeling that you are very, very hard," she groped his boner over his pants with the closest hand to him.

"I am, so hard," he slightly lifted his hips, placing his own hand on top of hers, squeezing firmly.

"Let's do it," she murmured, leaning close to his mouth.

"You can't kiss me though, we're not really fucking."

She parted her mouth enough to show the tip of her tongue by the corner of her mouth, staring at his lips. "Just, get naked."

Giving the other a lopsided grin, they began to undress, the two standing on each side of the bed, watching the other get naked until they were both in their naked glory.

Luna quickly went to grab a towel from her bathroom and laid it on her bed right where she was going to lay down.

Resting on his elbows Aaron waited for Luna to get comfortable, as she kneeled on the bed and watched her put her laptop on the end-of-bed bench, leaning down so unnecessarily, giving him the best view of her already wet pussy.

_Evil, she is always evil._

"I need something from you."

Still on her knees, she faced him. God, all she wanted to do was fuck him, seeing him all naked on her bed with his dick so ready for her to sit on.

"What," she asked, unable to take her eyes off him. His torso had at least three big bruises, but she didn't want to ask about them just yet, but frankly, he looked hotter with them.

Aaron brought his stretched palm to her mouth level, and without saying anything, Luna let a spit fall on it, keeping the eye contact. "More." Putting her hair behind her ears with both hands, she did it again, "A bit more," he demanded softly, she loved whenever he used that tone. Looking at him through her dark eyelashes, she did once more, "That's it."

With his eyes still locked with hers he took his wet palm and spread her thick saliva all over his cock from the tip down.

He was killing her.

"I thought I was supposed to watch you do it too," he complained as he began to stroke his dick, rubbing her thigh with his free hand.

"No touching," she slapped his hand, mesmerized by the way he was taking care of himself, strongly, "And I was, but you're too impatient."

At that moment the only thing she needed was his cock in her mouth, choke on it, but instead she laid next to him, so close, without touching him, and started to spread her wetness all over her pussy.

Both were staring at the other's face. Somehow it was way better than seeing their hands working on themselves.

Their hand motions in sync, their sharp breathings harmonizing and their eyes, lost in lust.

As Luna kept rubbing her clit the way she knew, quickly she had her first orgasm, breathing heavily, squeezing her breasts with the other hand moaning sweetly, just looking at him. He loved the way she bit her bottom lip while the softest frown formed on her face.

"You're so damn hot Luna, fuck," Aaron grunted, already feeling his muscles tensing.

More fever breathes came out of her mouth right on time with Aaron's, him ejecting his cum on his stomach, stroking his cock even faster, closing his eyes for a second as he groaned shamelessly, meeting her gaze again, her pupils dilated like he's never seen on her before. That was the most delicious thing she's seen him do.

"That was so hot," she exhaled sharp, admiring how he licked his lips.

He closed his eyes once again, and before he even reacted, Luna was licking his cum off his bruised stomach, brushing her tongue gently over his hot skin while leaning down on him, flipping her hair to one side.

Grunting and quietly cursing he watched her lick him clean, every single drop. She was quite the dream.

Slowly she placed soft kisses from his stomach up to his chest, neck and cheeks.

"I thought you said no touching," he teased her before she went for his lips.

"Come here," she whispered, so needy for his tongue. Both hands cupping his face she captured his mouth adjusting quickly on his lap and pressing his dick down against his stomach, starting to grind back and forth along his shaft, stimulating her clit with it. "What's with the bruises," she asked between the kisses. Her teeth tugged his bottom lip at the same time she breathed in his pleasure groans.

Like a magnet Aaron's hands were gripping her ass, squeezing them tight wanting to make them his, imprinting each finger on her hot soft skin. "I almost got killed," he barely responded, but the way she was moving on top of him was driving him nuts, even when he came seconds before, it wouldn't take much longer for him to do it again.

As she kept grinding against his cock, this urge of spanking her ass took over him to distract her from her question, making her gasp in surprise before letting out a contagious giggle, only because he's never done that before but it felt too good. "Don't laugh, or I'll do it again." Then she fake laughed, his other hand spanking her even louder that a sweet whine escaped from her. 

"Mmm that was fucking sexy."

Aaron only chuckled and went back to squeezing her and guiding her hips back and forth. 

"Why don't you sit on my face,"

"What?" Luna quickly stopped her hips movements, pulling away to look at his face. He was being serious. "I could break your neck with these thighs."

"I know, I want you to." Smoothly Aaron slid down under her between her legs, Luna standing on her knees until his mouth was right under her pussy, teasing her with his hot breath.

Not really sure what she was supposed to do, she waited for him to do something, but he was so delighted by the view, her scent, that he needed to take a deep breath before kissing her right on her clit before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently.

"God," Luna instantly cried out, needing to support both hands on her headboard.

_God,_ was Aaron's exact same thought. Having her sitting on his face, not quite literally, was a whole new experience.

Her hips started to grind his mouth gently, following Aaron's tongue pace while his hands brushed across her thighs to her ass, enjoying every single part of her body.

If Luna wouldn't have come up with the rule of 'no cute names', at that moment he would've been calling her every tender word he could. And since his mouth was occupied and far from her ears, he just said them in a whisper to himself, breathing heavily between words against her sensitive nerves: _"My sweet baby, my sweet delicious girl."_

She was only focused on holding onto the wooden headboard and trying not to crumble on his face while he made her tremble with his soft tongue so she only heard him babble under her.

"Aaron, please don't stop," she begged, his mouth sucking her clit even more. Her cum was already soaking his chin and he couldn't help but smile. It was addicting for him to make her feel good.

Another train of soft whines and short sharp breaths came out from her soul and Aaron was ready to come again. 

Swiftly he slid all the way down and in one second he was kneeling behind Luna pushing his body against hers, their knees sinking on the mattress.

Wrapping one strong arm around her waist he felt how her entire body ceased shaking. His other hand went to her hair and flicked it to one side and began to kiss her shoulder up to her neck and cheek, teasing her ass with his already hard cock.

"Don't you love when I come inside you?" He murmured on her ear.

"Mmhm," Luna nodded, turning her face to capture his lips. "I need you."

With one hand he guided his dick to her pussy, teasing her entrance as they kept kissing. "Always so needy for my cock," he mocked her seductively, to which she nodded once again, her eyes shut, ready to take him.

Then her rewarding, blissful smile against his lips appeared as he entered the slowest he's ever been, both cursing under their breaths.

"Fuck me, as if it were the last time," Luna challenged him.

With his chin resting on her shoulder, he responded: "You're gonna wish you never said that."

Yanking her hair back, her head soon was glued to his shoulder, Aaron shoving his hips against hers senseless, over and over.

God, why didn't she say those words sooner.

Skin against skin slamming loud inside her room, all Luna could do was let Aaron do whatever he wanted with her body. At that moment, she was his only, and it couldn't feel more exciting, the euphoric smile on her face, tingling body and empty brain was the state she wanted to be in forever.

"Fuck yes," she whined between clenched teeth, "please, please, don't stop."

Aaron grabbed her by the jaw and captured her open mouth, swirling his tongue around hers, their moans against each other's mouths turned into one as he emptied himself inside her, burying himself completely on her body.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, fuck," he murmured out of breathe, the pace of his hips slowing down.

"Please don't stop Aaron," Luna begged quietly, her hand already making its way to her clit, but he wouldn't let her.

Instead he kept his soft pace and rubbed her clit with the same rhythm, until her breaths became short and violent, her pussy tightening around him as Aaron grunted deliciously in her ear.

Four more pumps inside her while he hugged her tight by the waist, "Don't move."

Her brain was just coming back to the present when he was cleaning the dripping cum from her shaky thighs, still holding onto the headboard.

Aaron's never seen her skin that reddened before, and it looked beautiful in the best way possible, all because of him, he was everywhere on her body.

Without any warning Luna let herself fall back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she calmed her breathings, and her stupid feelings.

"Did you really get almost murdered?" Her head turned to see his bruises.

He laid down next to her and nodded, "but I was wearing a vest so I just got some ... souvenirs."

"If you die, can I keep your pans? It was so nice cooking with them."

She had to make a joke about it, but the only thought of it made her chest tight. 


	9. Not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both already have other type of feelings for each other, Aaron's are way more intense. He decides to ask her out as 'friends'. Things get inappropriate in public.

Was it so bad that it wasn’t just physical so much for either of them? Probably. 

Sure, Luna cared about Aaron, he became her favorite person and it wasn’t just because of the things he was capable of doing to her. Aaron seemed to know her body better than anyone else. 

But she also liked how he showed trust in her. Behind that boring and tough looking guy was someone strong, someone who was healing from trauma and Luna couldn’t not see him as someone fragile. Since the day he told her how he was abused, that need of protecting him of anything and anyone only grew bigger. Which was kind of ridiculous whenever she thought about it. He faced real killers constantly and she knew he was a badass, but he protected other people, not himself. 

And when Aaron needed it the most, no one was there for him and Luna wished they had met sooner, just to kick his ex’s ass. 

How could someone hurt him like that. He was so caring and gentle. Like the many times he spent the night at Luna’s, he always made sure the sex was good and that he didn’t do anything to make her uncomfortable. _“Was that good?”, “Are you okay?”._ Or whenever he noticed she had a difficult day at work, he always asked: _“Do you want to talk about it?”_

Regardless of all of that, of course Luna still denied her feelings.

“I mean, if I think about you dying, my heart hurts too, you know?” Luna explained to Riley as they were on one of their cloud-gazing dates.

“I guess, but you care too much baby. I don’t want to see your heart break again because of a guy. And you’ve never done this before, the whole friends with benefits thing, you should’ve expected having at least some feelings towards him.” 

“But I don’t want to… feel this way. I’m too intense. I’m gonna scare him away.”

“So you want to keep him in your life.”

Luna sighed deep, “I do, of course, he’s my-”

“Your friend? You keep telling yourself that honey, I know you, you’re falling for him already.”

“And I’m gonna keep denying it. Fake it until you make it.”

“You just admitted it though.”

On the other hand was Aaron, who had no problem admitting to himself that he adored everything about his best friend. It was very late for him to say that it was just physyical, the thing between them stopped being only about sex a long time ago for him. 

Was it love? Not yet. But he certainly felt in love, like a teenager, sighing deep at work whenever Luna would show up on his mind. 

“With all due respect, sir, you’ve been smiling like an idiot too much lately,” Penelope Garcia snapped Aaron out of his thoughts, finding him all alone in the BAU kitchen with a mug full of hot steamy coffee. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Who is she,” the blonde smiled big, ready to hear some gossip. 

“Garcia,”

“What, I’m not profiling you, I’m not a profiler, I don’t have to be one to see those heart eyes,” she teased him, clearly seeing how his cheeks were flushing a little. “Is it the pretty neighbor?” His confused face was priceless, because Penelope didn’t know Luna, “Oh I know there is a pretty neighbor, JJ told me, and she said she smelled nice, and that she had the most perfect boobs she’s ever seen.” 

“What?”

“Oh ignore that last part. Come on, you can talk to me, I won’t tell anyone. Please?”

Aaron finally gave in, even when he knew the ‘ _I won’t tell anyone’_ part was a lie, he couldn’t resist those puppy eyes, “It is, the pretty neighbor.”

“Yes! And what are we doing about it.” 

“Uh, not much,” he lied, kind of. He just wished he could do more than just having sex.

“Well does she like you?” She asked as she got a tea bag and a mug for herself pouring hot water on it. 

“I think she does.” _Does she like me that way though?_

“What do you mean, does she play with her hair when she talks to you?”

“I haven’t noticed.”

Garcia rolled her eyes, “Ugh, sir, you’re gonna need a lot of help here if you want to be more than friends.”

“It’s complicated,”

“I can work with complicated,” Penelope assured, leaning on the counter. “What’s your relationship with her like?”

To be honest, he didn’t even know at that point, all he was sure about was that he wanted more from whatever he had with Luna,“I mean, we’re friends, and we talk.”

“And?”

“And we work out together, sometimes, we do cardio,” he answered, taking a long sip of his still hot coffee, his mind going to the last time they did _‘cardio’_. 

“Great, so you have things in common,” the blonde moved her hands around, organizing her thoughts on her head. 

Then Aaron heard the longest advice he’s ever gotten, Garcia ordering he should start with small gestures like bringing her her favorite food, which he didn’t really know what it was. Or giving her subtle compliments, and if he felt bold just ask her on a date, as friends. Aaron could already hear her response to him asking her out, _‘ew, why,’_ so he already had a response planned to that. 

“And sir, if it helps, I haven’t seen you this happy and relaxed in like a very, very long time, so I think she’s perfect for you.” _She really is perfect._

After his intimate conversation with the most unexpected member of the BAU, Aaron came to the conclusion that he was on a mission. Make Luna fall for him. He knew she felt at least some things, maybe not as intense as his, but it was something he could work on. Aaron also knew Luna was a passionate person, in every aspect of her life. He could tell she was because of the way she spoke about her lovely patients and how intense she’d get whenever she had a bad experience at the club, whether it happened to her or to one of her girls. She cared about people, and he knew she cared about him too. 

If he was a list person like her, he would run out of ink writing down every single thing he loved about her. Number one being her contagious laugh, which was like medicine during his bad days. After that one, the order wouldn’t really matter. It was the way she flicked her long her off her shoulder, and how she scrunched her nose whenever he said something to annoy her, because he loved annoying her and seeing her roll her eyes at him. 

It was even the smallest things about her that made him feel things, but it was the safety he felt around her that wrapped it all together, so he was determined to do something about it, to keep her in his life. 

**…**

It was eight p.m on a Wednesday and Luna had just arrived at her place from a twelve hour shift at the nursing home, feeling a little down because one of the patients passed away, of natural causes but it was always sad for her when that happened. 

She was about to enter her apartment when the door in front opened, making her turn around on her heels.

“Oh hey! You’re home,” Luna greeted him with a smile, Aaron instantly noticed she was feeling down, her eyes didn’t match the happy tone of her voice.

“Yeah, are you okay?”

“I- yeah, I’m just tired.” It had been a while since the last time they had a conversation in the hallway and it felt nostalgic for the both of them. “You’ve been home a lot lately.”

“There hasn’t been any case so I’ve just been dealing with paperwork.”

“How boring.” 

“It is,” he brought one hand to the nape of his neck, rubbing it softly.

“You’re acting weird Hotchner,” Luna narrowed her eyes. 

“I was just thinking, we haven’t really had time as friends.”

“What do you mean, we’ve literally had sex for the past five straight days,” she commented shifting her weight to her left leg, feeling her feet hurting from walking around all day, “Oh but you mean, not sexually. Like before.” He nodded, more relaxed, he didn’t know how to ask her out, “We can do something about it, do you have something in mind?”

“I mean, we used to go out for a jog, but we can do something different, like eating out?”

“I mean,” she copied his tone, looking around making sure no one could hear, “You have been eating _me_ out a lot.”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose trying to hold a laugh, “Luna I swear to god-”

“I’m kidding, sorry you were trying to be serious,” she said between laughter, walking up to him to put her palm on his chest. His reaction was adorable, already blushing. Waiting for him to look back at her, she kept talking, “I like your initiative Aaron. We can go out somewhere different. Oh, we should also buy some stuff, sexy stuff.”

“Sexy stuff?” Aaron asked, still with a shy smirk on his face.

“Yeah, you know, for the new things we want to try. Maybe Saturday? We can buy some things then have lunch somewhere.”

“It’s a date.”

“No It’s not.” 

**...**

After three normal days, with only one usual and very rough sexual encounter in which Aaron got too into rule number eight, a hot Saturday day arrived, Luna choosing to put her long hair in a high ponytail and despite insisting it wasn’t a date, she still felt nervous about it. Besides when they used to go for a run, they’ve never really gone out alone, and it truly felt like she was getting ready for a date.

And since the brunette had to work at the club later that night, they decided to go out before noon, both opening their doors at the same time.

_Wow._

Aaron’s jaw dropped internally as soon as she saw her. He didn’t know it was possible to feel jealous of a dress. The white silky fabric was loving and hugging her body in every right part, even when it was still loose, and the sneakers she was wearing made the height difference between them perfect. 

And she felt the exact same way about his godly black polo shirt, in which his arms always looked way too good.

“Are you ready?” She greeted, holding her sunglasses in one hand adjusting her purse with the other. 

“Ready,” Aaron sighed deep. He was definitely falling for her with every second that passed. As they walked to his car, Penelope’s voice inside his head saying how girls loved compliments from the right person invaded his thoughts. “You look very pretty by the way.” 

She, in fact, loved compliments, and coming from him was even better. “Thank you, this is the first time I’m wearing this dress actually,”

“Just for me, huh?” 

“You wish.” 

During the ride, Luna suggested, or more like, ordered Aaron to go to the mall half an hour away from their place, where was the sex shop she liked. 

“Have you ever been inside one?” Luna asked once they were already walking to the store. “Oh let me guess, just because of work stuff.”

“That’s right.”

“Come on, I haven’t been inside one in a long time.” 

They held hands as they walked inside the store, getting a warm welcome from the guy working there, _“Let me know if you need any help.”_

“So, I was thinking,” Luna began as they walked to the very back of the store, Aaron right behind her, “I need to get ready for when we try it through … the other hole.”

“Okay?” he chuckled, not really uncomfortable but feeling a little weird surrounded mostly by dildos of every size and colors and other toys he was unfamiliar with.

“Which means we have to buy a shit ton of lube, and a toy, smaller than you.” _Anything really was smaller than him_ , she thought. The only thought of trying it made her fear for her life, in a good way. 

“Whatever you say.” 

“Really? You’re not gonna give any opinion? I should’ve come by myself instead then.” Luna bent over to reach for a specific toy, Aaron holding her hips with his hands by instinct. She definitely did that on purpose. 

“No, I agree,” he quickly contradicted, tightening his grip around her, “you should start preparing your body.” Once she was standing straight again, he talked quietly near her ear, “But I’m telling you right now, you still won’t be able to walk properly once we do it.”

The shivers Luna got from that were deadly, he truly had so much power with his words, but she disguised it well with a flirty grin, turning her head to see him. “And who says I don’t want that.” She wasn’t gonna let him intimidate her. 

They kept walking around the store, Aaron behind Luna the entire time. “You should choose something too,” she continued, feeling his presence closely, “I don’t know why I feel like you’ve been hiding your kinky side from me.”

“Why do you think that,” he said between a small laugh, Luna stopping right in front of a shelf full of bondage gear, and him still standing behind her like a goddamn bodyguard, but she smelled too good. 

“I don’t know, do you have a dark side that I don’t know about?” Luna ran her fingers through the leather strands of a flogger. There were so many things, and frankly, neither were that intriguing for her, except for the nipple clamps, those had always caught her attention, but Aaron’s teeths were always good. 

Aaron watched her delicate fingers touching the leather, “You know everything about me, Luna.”

“Thank god because these things scare me.” 

“But I would like to see you restrained, I can use my neckties for that though,” Aaron murmured softly against her hair.

_Holy shit, why is he using his sex voice._ Just by imagining herself in that situation made her subtly squeeze her legs together.

“I knew it, naughty boy.”

They kept walking between toys and sexy costumes for the next ten minutes, only choosing a couple more items to their bag. 

“Is this your first time as a couple in a sex shop?” The cashier asked as he scanned and bagged their stuff. 

“Yeah,” Luna snorted, feeling her friend getting closer from behind.

“Well you chose some great toys to start, especially the wearable vibrator. Very subtle and convenient to use in public,” the guy winked at Aaron as he handed his card to pay, since he offered to. It was actually him who chose that one. 

Luna received the small bag and walked outside the store waving at the guy. 

The judgy looks a couple of old ladies gave them once they were out made Luna hold Aaron’s hand once again pulling him closer to her body, wrapping his arm around her waist.. “Look at them, so jealous of me having a sex life with such a hottie.”

“What are you doing,” he laughed, his hand still around her as they walked with no particular direction. 

“They looked at us like we were some whores.”

“We are whores.”

“Yeah we are.”

For a Saturday, the shopping center wasn’t that crowded, and luckily for them they found a table for two on the terrace of a restaurant on the second floor. 

“This is so nice,” Luna breathed in the fresh air as they settled. “You should scoot closer, the sun is hitting your face, I mean, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

In silence both read from the single menu on their table, Luna was so hungry - _not only from food_ \- that anything she read sounded tasty.

“Good afternoon, are you ready to order?” The familiar voice made Luna look up from the menu instantly, looking right into a pair of blue eyes she hadn’t seen in a while. “Luna hi.”

“Elijah, you work here?” She uncomfortably adjusted on her chair, clasping her hands together over her lap. 

“Yeah, part time. Ho-how you’ve been.” The blond guy was so mesmerized by Luna and her loving dress that he didn’t even acknowledge the presence of Aaron, who scooted his chair even closer to hers. _So that was the famous ex boyfriend._

“I’m doing great, oh this is Aaron, my uh- he’s my boyfriend.” _what?_

“Oh hi,” the guy responded with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Aaron simply raised his brows, resting his arm on the back of Luna’s chair. It certainly took him by surprise. 

Awkwardly he took their order, still trying to make small talk with Luna who only answered shortly.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” Aaron asked as soon as the curly haired surfer-looking-guy left. The guy was the complete opposite from him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that,” she covered her face with both hands, she truly felt embarrassed. 

“What were you trying to prove?”

She placed both hands above the table and rubbed her fingers against her thumb, a habit she unconsciously picked up from him, “I don’t know, that I’m worthy of a stable relationship.”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” He asked concerned by the slight change in her voice.

“Because that’s what he told me, when he broke up with me.”

“You still got nervous when you saw him though.”

Luna shook her head with a frown. “I mean, he’s always made me nervous.”

Aaron leaned back on his chair, his arm still behind her, “I get it. He’s hot. Blonde. Tan. Great curls. Blue eyes.” 

“Wait, you’re jealous?” She finally smiled, mirroring his position on the chair.

“I am your boyfriend, I think I have every right to be.” The irony on his tone said it all. He was jealous. Luna never reacted that way with him, she’s never nervous. 

Then he realized the situation was kind of perfect, “We can pretend to be a couple and make that guy jealous.”

He still hated the reaction she had by seeing her ex, but this was a great chance for him to really show her how he felt, without her asking afterwards. 

“Why would I want to make him jealous, Aaron,” she chuckled, still feeling stupid.

“I study people’s behavior for a living, I see it in your body, didn’t you want to prove you are worthy of a good relationship?”

“I guess,”

Putting his thoughts together, he spoke once again, “Let’s say we are in a truce.”

“But we’re not fighting,” she adjusted on her chair to face him, his arm touching her bare shoulder. 

“In truce, with your list.”

“Our list. We both signed it.”

Aaron smirked, his fingers subtly playing her hair, “Our list, my bad.”

“I don’t get what you mean.”

“For the next hour, while we eat calmly, there are no rules, and we don’t ask any question afterwards.”

“A truce,” she narrowed her eyes, already annoyed but it actually sounded fun, “Fine.”

“Fine.”

“We start now until we get up from this damn table.” 

And the smirk on his face was even bigger, leaning his face close to hers. “You know damn well he’s looking at us now, right?” she nodded, glancing inside the restaurant. And even if the guy wasn’t looking, she still was into whatever his plans were. “Remember. No rules.” Then he grabbed her chin the softest he’s ever been and leaned to softly brush his lips against hers, both closing their eyes. 

Although when in real life the kiss lasted only three seconds, Luna felt it lasted an eternity, feeling it tingle everywhere in her body. It was like the whole world around her stopped. The few people around them stopped talking, serial killers were no longer murdering and old patients decided to stay alive.

She took a moment to catch the breath he took away, smiling shyly as she licked her lips. “What was that about.” 

“Oh I was just doing what any boyfriend would with a beautiful girlfriend.” 

“I hate this already.” He gently ran the back of his curled fingers across her cheek, “please don’t touch me, you’re … confusing me.” 

“About what?” He acted unaware, but the way she reacted was exactly the way he wanted her to. 

“Nothing.”

“Come on, don’t think too much about it, we’re having fun here. Let’s say we’re role playing,” he murmured close to her ear. “Let’s pretend I’m your boyfriend, and you’re my girl.”

“Your girl, really,” he nodded with a cocky smile. There was something about him calling her _‘my girl’_ that made her feel some type of way. “I hate it when you’re overly confident.” _Because it was too hot._

“And I love when I get to see the shy side of you, it’s adorable.” Then his lips met hers once again, Luna responding to it with a soft moan.

She had to cup his cheek to stop themselves from deepening the kiss, “So, this boyfriend that you’re pretending to be, what’s he like.”

“Well, he is like you said, very confident, he loves worshiping his girlfriend and calling her beautiful names, compliments her all the time, touches her all the time.” While one hand stayed behind her playing with her hair, he gently placed the other on her bare knee, looking at her eyes making sure she was okay with it. She was more than okay, she already had her lusty eyes, “And he kisses her every time he gets.” His lips went under her ear, making her shiver for the third time that day. 

“I- I like this boyfriend.” 

“And what about this girlfriend you’re playing right now, what’s she like?”

“Well, she basically lets her boyfriend do anything he wants with her, even in public.”

“Oh yeah? She sounds amazing.” His hand on her knee moved higher, making its way to her inner thigh. 

“She’s pretty awesome,” she exhaled sharp, opening her legs for him subtly. 

There was easily a chance of someone watching what he was doing under the table, yet his fingertips ghosted her panties. Luna bit her bottom lip, adjusting on her seat. Her heart wasn’t only beating hard on her chest anymore. 

Shortly after Aaron stopped teasing her, their food was brought by another waiter minutes later, and Luna couldn’t care less. Aaron had kissed her, so different from any kiss he’s given her before. And there were no rules so she let herself feel everything. 

That rush of a first kiss on a first date had her shy and jumpy to any touch of his during the entire meal.

“You know you _are_ worthy of a good relationship, right?” Aaron asked as he waited for her to finish her food, his hand tenderly resting on her knee. 

She simply nodded while looking into his eyes, which that afternoon looked prettier than ever before. 

Luna offered to pay for their food, since Aaron paid for their sexy stuff earlier, and left a generous tip for whichever waiter got it.

They walked out of the restaurant holding hands, this time locking their fingers together for the first time, regardless of the truce being over, they didn’t want it to be over so neither mentioned it.

Them, holding hands, kissing spontaneously, felt just right. 

It wasn’t even three p.m. yet and Luna wanted to extend their not date a little longer. She still had time until she had to get ready for the night at the club.

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Luna let Aaron know, walking to the ladies restrooms.

She’s never been that wet in public before. The man out there really had his way with words and it only took his constant touch for her to react that way. Anything he did or said made Luna feel turned on. 

Once she came out, Aaron was standing by the emergency exit door, along with a couple of guys who were most likely waiting for their girlfriends too. 

Luna walked up to him and subtly murmured in his ear, “You should’ve seen how wet my panties were, Aaron. Dripping. Wet. Only because of you.”

He simply closed his eyes and with his back he pushed the door behind him open, dragging luna with him and closing the door behind her, trapping her between his arms. “Don’t tease me.”

“Aaron, I’m so fucking horny, it’s just, insane, the way in need you inside me rig-” A fierce kiss stopped her from her ramble, Aaron pushing his entire body against hers. 

“There is no place here to satisfy that devil you have inside right now.”

“Here, it’s, perfect,” she responded between kisses. _Christ,_ she really needed him. 

“It’s a public area,” he groaned as her lips moved under his ear.

“And?”

“It’s illegal.”

“It’s exciting.”

“I can’t, I’m a federal agent.” For a few seconds the overly confident boyfriend was gone.

“Mmm, say that again,” she teased, placing wet kisses on his neck. 

“Come on,” he sighed deep, “let’s find a better place.” 

With a little excited dance Luna followed him up the stairs until the found and only employees area. “I can’t believe you’re convincing me to do this.” He captured her mouth once again, opening the door. 

“You want me so bad too,” she palmed his bulge over his pants as they walked inside the small space. It smelled humid and it was freezing, but it was empty, a single mop bucket cart was there on a corner. 

Pushing her against the cold concrete wall he pressed his body onto hers, Luna feeling his hard dick right on her lower stomach.

“Please,” she pleaded into his mouth. 

“You have to promise me that you’ll be a good girl and stay quiet, as much as I love your moans, here you can’t.”

“I promise, I promise.” His hands made their way inside her dress, groping her legs up and down. 

She quickly unzipped his pants and the same time he lifted her dress, Aaron pulled her panties to the side while Luna took his hardening cock out and gave it a few strokes before guiding it to her wet silky pussy, teasing herself on her clit with his tip. 

“No time for teasing, love.” Aaron took over and entered his cock inside her slowly. But she couldn’t help it, an instant soft moan came out loud enough to echo inside the empty place. “Shh, what did I say, stay quiet,” he captured her moans with his mouth, “God, you feel incredible.” 

Aaron began to thrust hips, deep and harsh, Luna gasping quietly with each one as she wrapped one leg around his hips. 

Without any effort he lifted her by her ass at the same time she jumped, supporting their bodies onto the wall, increasing his pushes while his face hid on the crook of her neck. 

“Fuck,” he bit back a moan, only letting himself grunt quietly against her bruning skin.

That fear of being caught was making the experience even more exciting, the adrenaline pumping through his body thing that only made him thrust even faster, the rough surface of the wall irritating Luna’s exposed skin.

“We can’t make a mess right now, alright? So when I tell you, you’re gonna drop to your knees and take my cock into that pretty mouth of yours until I come, understood?” 

“mmhm,”she nodded. 

“You’re always so good baby, so fucking good.”

Him calling her names added the passion in the very spontaneous situation. _Damn_ , Luna couldn’t be enjoying this more, she had to go for an open-mouth desperate kiss, tangling their tongues together. 

The heavy breathings inside that small place were, without doubt, still loud enough to hear for anyone who passed outside the room. But neither was thinking about it, they weren’t moaning after all.

Soon she was tightening her cunt around him, the blood rushing through her veins until a quiet long whimper escaped from her mouth, rolling her hips around his cock. 

"All mine," he muttered, kissing and licking her shoulder, "my sweet, good girl is all mine." 

Her legs got weaker and she couldn’t keep them wrapped around him anymore, barely standing on the ground while her arms were still holding him by the neck.

“I’m close now baby.”

In one second Luna dropped to her knees, taking his beautifully veined cock fully into her mouth even when she was still trying to catch her breath. 

To keep it clean as he ordered, she had to keep her hands away from his dick, otherwise she would feel tempted to make it messy, so instead she brought her whole attention to his tip and only flicked her tongue right under it as she wrapped her lips around it, waiting for him to empty himself in her mouth. 

As one hand grabbed her firmly by her ponytail, his cock began to twitch between her lips, Luna smirking while the saltiness made its way down her throat, swallowing every drop. 

His quiet panting kept going as she cleaned his tip with her soft tongue, placing loving kisses on his tip after no more cum came out, all while she looked up at him fluttering her long eyelashes. 

“You look so beautiful from up here,” Aaron finally spoke, brushing his thumb on her flushed cheek. 

Back on her feet, Luna hovered his lips with hers, “Truce is over now.”

**...**

As if nothing had happened they made it to his car, stealing glances on the drive back home. Aaron felt more than fulfilled with his unofficial date with Luna. He got her to show her soft and shy side with him, and although the truce was over, she still felt that same way. 

“Thank you, for this nice not-date,” she commented once they were outside their apartments. “I had fun.”

“I enjoyed it too,” Aaron offered her a fist bump to which of course she responded with an eye roll. 

“Can’t wait to try these,” Luna shook the small bag in the air. “I’ll see you later.”

Forcing herself to stop staring at him, she turned on her heels just to find her doorknob stained with fresh blood. 

“Aaron?” Luna walked backwards until her back touched his torso. “Angie is inside.”

His eyes went to the doorknob, “Are you sure?” She nodded.

“She’s hurt.” Quickly she got her keys from her purse, ready to open.

“Wait,” he grabbed her arm to stop her, “you can’t go inside alone.” 

“Stay here, I’ll leave the door open, don’t worry.” Luna already knew her sister was most likely back for money, but the fact that there was blood activated her sixth instinct, and it was bad. 

As she opened the door she saw Angie standing by the window, giving her back to the door. Her left hand was up in the air wrapped with one of Luna’s shirts, the blood leaking through the fabric. 

Slowly Luna approached her until she noticed a knife on the other hand.

“Remember when we used to chase each other with knives?” Angie finally spoke, turning around. Her cheeks were all humid and her watery eyes were smaller than how they actually were. 

“I do remember.”

“This one,” she lifted the knife in the air, “is way sharper than the ones we used.”

“What happened to you.”

“You mean this?” Angie walked to Luna pointing at her bloody hand. “This happened because you wouldn’t give me the fucking money.” Harshly she unwrapped the shirt, exposing her hand that had her thumb and index finger missing. “This, is your fucking fault.”

From the door Aaron watched how Luna’s sister rubbed the blood on his friend’s face. 

“Angie it smells like shit, you need to go to the hospital,” Luna played it cool. She was used to horrible smells and fluids because of her job.

“What’s going on here,” Aaron stepped in. 

“Aw, how sweet, the cute boyfriend came to the rescue.”

“Luna’s right, you need to take care of that, you could lose your hand.” His eyes were stuck on the knife as he approached them, ready to tackle her if she even thought about hurting Luna.

“Shut the fuck up man, this is a family dicussion. My pretty little sister got my fingers chopped off.” The tears kept running down her face, and although Luna didn’t feel guilty, she still apologized.

“I’m so sorry, Annie.” 

Then her sister fell to the floor, dropping the knife as she held her head as she began to sob.

“I’m calling 911,” Aaron murmured in Luna’s ear. 

She only nodded and went to lift Angie from the floor, “Come on, let’s get you clean, you can cry later.” 

To make time until the ambulance arrived, Luna cleaned the nasty wound in the kitchen sink while Angie cried on her shoulder, rambling about how horrible and tired of existing she felt. 

Seven minutes later the paramedics arrived, taking Angie to the closest hospital. And as concerned Luna felt about her sister, she let her go on her own. That woman needed to learn and making her believe she was on her own was the only way she could realize how fucked up she was. 

“I’m gonna check on her later,” Luna let the paramedic know before she left. 

In complete silence the brunette went to grab a wet cloth to clean any trace of blood inside her house, all as Aaron watched. 

“Hey, hey, slow down,” he warned her but she kept harshly cleaning the doorknob, “Stop.” 

With a strong hug he stopped her and Luna eventually broke down on his arms. 

“Did you see her hand? God, I don’t know what to do with her anymore,” she cried on his chest. “She’s gonna end up killing herself and I’m fucking useless.”

“Stop blaming yourself. Your sister is a grown adult who needs help, and when you offered it she didn't appreciate it.” 

She pulled away from him, Aaron cupping her blood stained face to wipe her tears with his thumbs. 

“What the hell do I do. I’m not leaving her all alone. I can’t.”

Aaron sighed deep, closed the door and guided her by the hand to her bathroom to clean the blood off her cheeks, “Then give her another chance, if you feel the need to help her.” 

Once he was finished cleaning her, a buzz inside his pocket snapped them from the trance they were by looking at each other in silence. 

“You have a case,” she spoke before he checked his phone.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise,” he answered after reading JJ’s text: _3 missing women in Nashville. Local PD invited us in._

“Wait,” Luna murmured holding his hand and leaned her face to his, her lips ghosting his. “Truce.”

A soft goodbye kiss was all she needed. 

“Please don’t die.”

“I won’t.”


	10. Under water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an entire week of not knowing anything about each other, an intense reunion at their complex building pool happens.

It felt weird. Not seeing Aaron just as a fuck buddy.

There were so many kisses between the two before that last one. Open-mouth sloppy desperate kisses, yet it only took a soft one to make Luna feel all types of things.

And after breaking down in front of him, she felt like there was no going back from those feelings. Luna only cried in her bathroom, only with her reflection as a witness of her breakdowns. She never let herself seem vulnerable or broken in front of anyone. Because she was always perceived as a tough person.

During high school, she learned how to ignore mean comments and never let them get to her. Throughout college, while her dad was sick and she was the only person there for him, she had to be strong and not show him how much it affected her. And in any situation at the club where some of the girls got in some trouble with a customer, she was the one who was there afterward.

Then her father passed away and she wouldn’t let herself feel it. Until this day.

But Angie was the only one who touched a nerve in Luna. Her sister reminded her of every bad thing, and the fact that she couldn’t help her through her drug addiction was even more frustrating.

After that caring kiss Luna gave Aaron, it was even harder for them to say goodbye, but neither said a thing so he left right after. His heart was full, and she felt ridiculous for what she did out of stupidity.

But there was no time to feel stupid yet.

She went to visit Angie as she promised the paramedics, finding her sedated and with her hand all taken care of.

Thank god.

“Are you related to this woman?” A nurse asked Luna as she was caught staring from outside the room.

“Yeah, she’s my sister.”

“She wasn’t carrying any ID, can we get her name?”

Her eyes went back to her sister, “It’s Angie, Kersey.”

“And how old is she?”

“Thirty-three,” she responded almost in a whisper, just remembering Angie’s birthday was two months ago.

“I’m gonna call the doctor, so he can update you of her state.”

With a shy smile, Luna thanked the nurse, crossing her arms on her chest, almost hugging herself.

Turns out that they had to amputate the third finger since it was already getting necrotic, and that if she didn't get the help she needed after being discharged, it was most likely to end up on her losing her whole hand.

“Because of her condition, Angie’s going to need extreme care of her wounds, from the hand and the ulcers she has due to her drug abuse.” As the doctor filled her in with information, Luna only nodded and listened carefully, trying to come up with a way to help her. “We offer rehab for these types of patients, we know some great centers.”

“She’s been in rehab twice, and didn't even last a whole month.”

“Perhaps this experience will make her stay in one for good,” the doctor tried to give Luna some type of hope.

“She can’t know I was here though,” Luna agreed with the doctor, “But I need to be updated on her situation. She needs to think she’s alone in this.”

After that, the doctor promised he was going to do everything in his power to get the help Angie needed, but that he couldn’t force a patient into doing it. Luna completely understood, and prayed so that Angie accepted the help.

That day was overwhelming for her, with her realization of how she felt about Aaron, and the guilt of being a bad sister.

And still, she showed up at the club. The bills didn’t pay on their own.

“What’s going on babe,” Riley asked as soon as they arrived at the locker room. Luna was too quiet changing into her dance outfit, “You seem upset.”

The blonde knew about the existence of a troubled sister, but Luna never went into detail about it with anyone, as much as she trusted Riley.

“It’s Angie, she got into some trouble, that’s all.”

“That’s all? You know you can tell me, anything.” Riley always tried to let her know she was always there for her since they became best friends.

Luna sighed deep, looking at her reflection. She was already Cherry in that baby pink dress, “And Aaron, we went on a non-date today and it confused me, too much.”

“What the hell is a non-date,” the blonde asked between laughter.

“We went out and had lunch, like friends, like you and me.”

“But you and I go on dates, why don’t you just say what it was. Friends can go on dates.”

The brunette sighed deeply once again, “It’s just, different.”

_Everything with him was different._

**...**

Luna was used to not seeing Aaron for at least four days straight without knowing anything about him.

By the fifth day, she was already worried, sliding too many notes under his door for him as if that would make him come home sooner.

But then almost an entire week went by. Six days and there were no signs from Aaron and it was like time was going by slow, making her days last way too long.

“What if he really is dead.” That was the only constant question she had for the past three days and her friend Riley was so close to be done with her and simply leave her to finish breakfast alone.

“Jesus woman, he’s not,” the blonde snapped, so tired from hearing the brunette talking about Aaron, but she couldn’t stop thinking about him and the idea of him being gone forever, without any warning.

“What if I did that thing where you think about something so much that it becomes real,” Luna rambled as she took a bite of her avocado bagel sandwich.

“It’s called manifestation, and no. Now please, stop talking and eat quietly.” Normally Riley was okay with listening to her friend, but whenever something got into Luna’s head, she was a literal pain in the butt and never shut up about it, whatever it was.

“I think I’m gonna visit Madame, she’ll tell me the truth, right?”

“You don’t need a tarot card reading for that!”

“Yes, I do!”

Riley grumbled for the hundredth time, so done with her friend, and simply covered her ears as Luna made an appointment through a phone call to get her card read that same night.

At nine o’clock Luna was pressing the bell as she read the bright neon purple lights on the window, “Psychic readings.”

“Hi Madame,” Luna greeted as soon as she walked into the mystical place, shutting the door behind her. 

The faint scent of incense brought her memories back to the last time she was there, which was soon after she had been broken up with. And that time Madame Bouvier had told her that someone she had already met was going to show up in her life again. 

“What brings you here, Ms. Kersey,” Madame invited her to sit in the chair in front of her, already stirring the cards. 

“There is someone, in my life right now, and I need to know more about him. I mean no, I know everything about him, I think.”

“Let’s see then,” Then the string of cards began.

“ **Four of wands** , I see that you feel very at home with this person, twin connection even.  **Four of cups** ,  **ace of swords** and  **ace of wands** . Interesting.” 

“What’s interesting?” Luna questioned, already scared of whatever Madame was going to say. 

“This is kind of a new connection, I feel like both feel the same attraction, a lot of excitement to get to know each other better.” 

“With the  **four of cups** I see that maybe this person is trying not to fall in love right now, so he’s trying to be careful, he falls in love very easily. They enjoy talking with you, and want to continue that on, I see that this person is trying to reach out to you right now, maybe a text.” 

“A text?” Luna asked.  _ Not possible.  _

Madame nodded. “Now let’s see their intentions,” the sound of the stirring cards was only accentuating her anxiety, she only wanted to know if he was alive. 

Luna sighed.

“ **Four of pentacles** and **nine of wands** , they don’t want to tell you how excited they are about you and how they really desire you, the  **eight of pentacles** , they intend to keep reaching out to you as much as they can. I feel like there is something where it makes it hard for you to be together, he’s trying to not get too carried away because he doesn't want to have the frustration of not being right next to you, or like they can’t have you.” 

Luna pouted. Just the thought of him thinking that way melted her heart. 

**“The shark** , I see that they intend to pursue you, this person always goes after what they want. T **he starfish** , aw, they see you like this very special unique, and beautiful being and are hungry for you in a way. He can get very intense.  **Four of pentacles** could mean they are holding very tightly to something from the past. But whatever it is, it doesn’t stop him from wanting you.” 

Too much information and it all seemed to make so much sense. It was always scary for Luna how accurate these could get. 

“Now, where the relationship is going,  **six of pentacles,** things are going to feel somewhat balanced between the two of you, they do care about making sure that they're there for you. The  **four of swords, page of swords,** and **page of cups,** it may be slow but they have their eyes on you. I see that this person is very occupied, with a lot going on in their life. 

“Then we have T **he wheel of fortune** , this person wants to keep giving to the situation, they wanna keep reaching out to you, maybe not as often as you’d like, but they see this as a beautiful opportunity to get to know you more and they’re not going to give up on this deep connection you two have. He always wants to show up in their best energy for you, so he might go silent sometimes.” 

Luna didn’t mind his silence, she was the one doing most of the talking anyway. 

“Then the  **24 of hearts** , I see heart to heart communication, opening up more, sharing more feelings, deepening of feelings, they know this is a big opportunity and thinks it’d be stupid to let it go.” 

“We also have  **the snake** , uh, competition, look over your shoulder, another woman.” 

“What?” ****

Madame raised a finger to shut Luna. “This person might have a lot of people around, they might have other things they are dealing with, if they had a partner it wasn't the best for them. They have a lot, they’re having a fight through in life, defend themselves from, I feel like you are a bright spot to them in their life and that you give them hope for the future. Very sweet.”

Too much, too much. Too many cards, too much wanted but really unwanted information. Madame Bouvier was truly making her believe Aaron Hotchner was her soulmate. And she hated it. 

“Here’s  **playfulness** , things won't be getting too serious in the short term future.” 

_ Thank god  _

“It’s going to be a time more like to enjoy one another. They just like to see how you guys interact, they really want to understand you, and having this connection will make them a lot happier than they’ve been before in their life, they've been amazed by how things are going so far.” 

Well… Luna was amazed too. 

“ **Woman holding a heart** . Look,” she pointed at the card number. “More 44. This must be a connection that's been guided by angels from any of you, and two hearts, this person feels like two hearts beating as one, they’re going to be falling for you more and admiring what you have offered them as well as what you have to give in the relationship, they're gonna be noticing more the beauty of your heart, and here we have  **angels** ,  _ ‘your angels are guiding and protecting you on your spiritual journey’  _ so this connection must be part of your spiritual journey, beautiful.”

_ Nope. Awful.  _

“Do you want to know about long-term commitment?”

“No!” Long term sounded scary and she already had too much information. “I just wanted to know if he was alive.”

“Honey, this man is  **living** for you.”

**  
** **...**

It was Saturday night at the club, and after only working there for four hours, Luna was feeling exhausted. So instead of working the seven hours she normally worked, she ended up being there only for five, until one-thirty in the morning.

Seven hundred dollars wasn’t much, but it was enough for her that night.

As usual, Riley dropped her off at her apartment. Sometimes Luna felt bad for not knowing how to drive, her friend always driving her to wherever she wanted, but the blonde insisted it was always a pleasure. Mostly because Luna paid for the gas every time.

One Luna was inside her apartment, a notification under her door of how the other complex building services were back to use made her night worth it. She needed some alone time to relax.

Without thinking twice she put on a non-stripper bikini and a towel around her.

Although the message on the paper was very clear with the schedule, after five years living there she already knew how to turn those things on without anyone noticing.

But before going out she had to roll her last cigarette of the night.

It actually wasn’t allowed smoking in that area, but she never really followed rules, so once she was installed and comfortable in the warm water, she lit her cigarette and started smoking at peace, enjoying the cold night and somewhat clear sky.

Eventually some grey clouds would cover the full moon, which was still bright enough to let her see in the dark a very familiar figure approaching her, but were the footsteps that made her look in that direction first.

He was alive. 

“There she is,” he said loudly as he walked closer to the jacuzzi. Aaron had arrived home only minutes after Luna went to the back of the building, and after she didn’t answer the knocks on her door, he went to the rooftop which was the only place she thought she could be. “I looked for you everywhere.”

Luna didn’t even bother to look at him twice. She kept smoking the last bit of cigarette with her head resting on her hand, her upper body leaning on the edge.

“I didn't know we had a jacuzzi back here,” Aaron kept talking, and she only gave him a glare before going back to stare at the moon reflection in the pool only a few feet away. “So, you're not talking to me?” He squatted in front of her, booping her nose lightly with his finger, but still her eyes wouldn’t look at him. So he stared down for a few seconds. She looked too pretty all alone, with her hair in two french braids and the smoke coming out of her breath. “Alright then.”

He was more of a cold water person anyways.

With a smirk he took her cigarette from between her fingers and brought it up to his mouth, inhaling once while he stood up, beginning to strip in front of her.

Holy shit.

He got what he wanted, her entire attention. How could she resist that. Luna didn’t even know he liked to smoke. He didn’t, not anymore, but somehow that was the only thing that came to his mind.

His lungs still remembered how to handle some smoke, and while he kept the cigarette between his lips he continued to undress, Luna looking up at him through her eyelashes until he was only in his underwear. Then he crouched in front of her once again, returning the last bit of tobacco and exhaling what he was holding on her face.

Such a tease.

There was no point for her to keep the shortest silent treatment on earth. She had a soft spot for him, and as mad as she was for not knowing if something had happened to him during that entire week, it wasn’t his fault so she let herself smile and watched him jump in the pool, hearing and seeing the water splash.

After crushing the cigarette butt, she watched Aaron come back to the surface with his hair all wet, pulling it back with both hands.

As their eyes adjusted in the dark, they simply glanced at one another with flirty smirks. She wanted him in the jacuzzi, he wanted her in the pool. And he thought faster, taking off his boxers and throwing them out the water.

Her quiet but still contagious laugh from the distance reminded Aaron of how much he had truly missed her during those seven days he was away. He barely had time to think about his personal life though, but Luna still managed to show up in his mind while he slept. Aaron had never dreamt about her before. They were random dreams, but she was there and the feeling of her being close but not actually being able to touch her after waking up made him crave her.

He was craving her touch, her body, her mouth, her company.

It was so easy for him to say the way he felt around her and there was only one word to describe it: Safe.

Everything she did or said was genuine and pure, even her inappropriate comments that always made him laugh. She was fascinating. And after that last kiss she gave him and which he eagerly returned, Aaron knew Luna had begun to feel more things for him too. So he wasn’t really worried about being too of a boyfriend with his gestures from now on. That was his goal. He wanted to keep her in his life, not just as friends. Although if he thought about it, they’ve never really been friends, not the conventional type anyways.

Friends didn’t treat him the way she did, so careful and playful. No friend has kissed him the way she does. And certainly no friend has ever made him feel the things he felt for her.

Things were so easy with her, from the very beginning. The conversations, the confessions, the caresses. With her, he was himself without even trying.

“I’m waiting for you,” he shouted, hearing her immediate shush.

It was almost three in the morning and Luna didn’t want to add another noise complaint to her list. So far, since she started seeing Aaron, she’s had five noise complaints and she already had a bad reputation inside the building, and it was all Aaron’s fault for pleasing her too good.

Luna hesitated for a couple of minutes before stepping out of the jacuzzi and walking slowly to the edge of the pool, stopping right in front of him.

He stared up at her wet shiny glorious body. Damn. “Jump in with me.”

There was no other response from her than sitting by the edge with her back facing the building, sinking her feet in the cold water, which wasn’t as cold as she expected.

Aaron stood between her legs, his hands instantly went to touch her, running them from her ankles up to her calves, squeezing them gently.

“I thought you were already dead,” she finally spoke, placing her still warm hands under her thighs.

“I’m sorry, we had a case in Nashville, then another one in Seattle right after.” Her feet caressed his waist, trapping him between her legs, “I’ve been thinking about you all week,” he murmured, placing wet kisses on her inner thigh.

A gasp escaped from her as his lips moved a bit higher, Luna supporting her body with both hands behind her to give him more access. “Me too.”

“I could tell,” he chuckled faintly, his mouth moving higher with every kiss, “with all the notes you left.”

“I was worried,” she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, his mouth moving even closer to where exactly she wanted it to be.

“Why do you keep having that thought,” His hot breath against her skin was the only responsible for her goosebumps at that moment, while he kept kissing every inch of her thighs, going from one to the other.

“That’s my biggest fear at the moment you know, you, dying.”

Between more wet kisses he responded, “I’m not, going, to die.”

Swiftly his cold wet hands grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into the pool with him.

A long whine that turned into a moan escaped from her mouth, purely from the feeling of the coldness taking over her body, and it wouldn’t have been so bad if her mouth wasn’t right next to his ear as she hugged him by the neck. But it was bad. Bad enough for his naked body to react in the most natural way, Luna instantly feeling his erection against her lower stomach. But she ignored it. Or tried to.

"So, how was work today," he asked softly into her ear, tightening the hug to hold still her now shivering body.

Her chin was already shaking too, the cold water quickly stealing the heat off her body, "I don't want to talk about work."

"Why, what happened?" The concern on his tone was genuine. How sweet.

"I said I don't want to talk about work," Luna tried to hide her smile against his shoulder, pouting her lips out but not quite kissing him.

Soon her goosebumps weren’t that harsh, and now she was the one stealing heat, from his body. Aaron was always so warm. So cozy.

"This is nice," he commented after a few moments of peaceful and increasing sensual silence, kissing the crook of her neck once, Luna closing her eyes as a reflex.

She really shouldn't feel that much comfort while being in his arms. Luna was so good at not letting herself feel things. But yet she was letting Aaron get inside her skin.

"Truce," she whispered, slightly breaking the hug to look at his face.

He laughed faintly, looking at those lusty coffee-colored eyes, they were so obvious, even in the dark. "I really hope that becomes your favorite word from now on."

"My favorite word to use with my favorite person," her hot breath teased his lips, “I just want to kiss you, so so bad.”

My favorite person.

His hands loosened the grip from her waist and went up to the surface to hold her face, pushing a few pieces of hair away.

“Is that all you want to do? Kiss me?” Of course not. She wanted to get destroyed by his touch right there in the pool, but she still nodded, narrowing the space between their lips.

She’s been needing his mouth so much, going in for a desperate yet still soft kiss, barely touching his lips. His hard erection was pressing even more against her stomach now, feeling it grow as the kiss and heavy breathings deepened.

With one hand wrapped around her neck, their cold lips slowly gaining warmth.

The way their tongues were connecting was different from any other kiss, full of longing. It went on until it became more sloppy, only the sounds of their mouths, heavy breathings, occasional moans and crickets in the background filled the now erotic ambiance.

“How I’ve missed my sweet girl.” God, she loved being called nicknames. She loved being praised by him. That was probably the only reason she called a truce that night, and it only made her go reckless.

The sex a week before inside that small room at the mall wasn’t that much of a public space, they were between four walls and a closed door after all. But at that moment, they were in a common area, used by every resident of the complex.

And she couldn’t care less.

Her hand traveled from his shoulder down under water, wrapping tenderly her hand around his length to massage his tip with her thumb, and his reaction was always the same, so responsive to her touch, grunting deep against her mouth.

“Luna,” he murmured deep, stopping the kiss.

“Please Aaron,”

“Let’s take this inside.” Why the hell did he get naked then.

Please, please, please, she begged in a whisper.

To be honest, Aaron loved that thrill of getting caught when they did it at the mall, and at that moment they were probably the only ones awake. Still, that chance of someone seeing them was there.

As she began to stroke his thick cock, Aaron untied the bikini knots behind her neck and back, hesitant yet so sensual, releasing her breasts and watched them rub against his chest.

He couldn’t help it. His teeth belonged around her nipples, which seemed harder and more desirable than ever, so wet and stiff.

The pressure of his bite was perfect, almost painful, but he knew she enjoyed it better that way, a needy hum escaped from both of them.

“God, Aaron,” Luna moaned.

“You have no idea how addicted I am to you,” he groaned, his tongue moving up to her neck, licking every single water droplet.

Her head tilted, giving him more space, “Can you use another word,”

“Why,”

“Addiction runs in my family.”

Although she knew he didn’t mean anything wrong with it, that word was never processed as a positive thing in her brain.

Aaron laughed through his nose, “My apologies.” He thought she wasn’t being serious, but still his brain got invaded with a bunch of words so he wouldn’t say that one ever again, “I am so attached, so devoted to you, so obsessed,” he murmured between kisses and licks, until his lips were back touching hers, “So consumed and haunted by your body, so-”

Her smile grew with each of those intense words, she had to interrupt him before he made her act up, “You’re very good with synonyms.”

“I am,” Aaron chuckled, “Talk to me, tell me what you want.”

His tongue went back to making love to her nipples, and Luna was so consumed by the feeling of it that it took a while for her to respond, “ **You** tell me what you want.”

It was always him who asked that, who pleased her, and sometimes she felt bad even when she knew he liked treating her right.

Aaron strongly turned her over and forced her against the wall of the pool, now both were facing the building, one hand making its way to her pussy from the front.

“This precious little cunt, is all I want, always so creamy for me, so wet.”

The coldness was long gone and only hot burning desire rushed through her bloodstream. “I’m all yours, Aaron, whatever you want I’d let you do to me.”

His fingers were already soaked with her arousal, moving them in circular motions right on her clit, “I would do so many things to my girl, anything to make her feel good.”

Her lips curled into a smile, a sweet needy hum escaped between her lips. Her eyes closed while she enjoyed his fierce touch, tilting her head to one side so that he could be glued to her in every corner of her wet body.

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” Aaron asked in a whisper, the steam of his hot breath brushed against her cheek as he rubbed his erection onto her.

She was doing more than just feeling it, “mmhm,”

“Yeah? Why don’t you take care of it then?” His sex voice this time implied a slight pinch of anger. He felt a bit pissed to be honest, since Luna always ended up convincing him to do things normal Aaron Hotchner would never do.

His fingers movement became more intense around her clit only, not wanting to spread her arousal just yet, or else it would be long gone dissolved in the pool.

“Oh I’m sorry, sir,” she teased using her seductive ‘Cherry’ voice, which only made Aaron more turned on.

Her hand made its way to his dick behind her, beginning to stroke it towards her.

“Mmm that is so good, such a good girl,” he growled on the back of her head, “always so obedient.”

If that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, the water around them would already be boiling only because of the rising temperature of their bodies.

Her other hand desperately untied her bikini bottom, throwing them out and began to tease herself with his cock between her cheeks.

“So fucking desperate,” he scoffed, licking her earlobe, “Go on.”

But before she could guide his cock inside her, he was the one doing it, sliding in harshly, both feeling the friction of the water getting in the way.

It hurt, Luna crying out a long whine as quietly as possible, with the biggest smile on her face. God it hurt amazingly.

“Now you’re quiet?” He slammed his hips hard, small waves surrounding them, pinning her wrists down right in front of her. His hands were already irritating her skin from the tight grip. “Should we wake our neighbors up? So they can witness how hard I’m gonna fuck you?”

“Is that one of your other secret kinks, Hotchner? Exhibitionism?” She teased, gasping quietly every time hips hips clashed onto hers.

“It’s your fault,”

“Well guess what, we already have an audience.”

Aaron quickly stopped, looking right in front of them, a shadow standing by a window on the third floor.

He definitely liked having someone watching, his lips kissing her shoulders passionately while he began to move his hips at the most subtle pace.

“I really hope is one of those ghosts you talk about,” he whispered.

A small giggle from her echoed on the pool surface, “Should we invite him to join us?”

“Not a chance, I wouldn’t share you with anyone, not even an evil ghost.”

“So selfish.”

“You’re mine, all mine.”

Taking in the pleasure of his cock slipping in and out, Luna kept it quiet, leaning slightly forward resting her crossed arms on the cold humid concrete ground and her forearms supporting her head, all while Aaron kept moving his hips just right.

"You're so fucking delicious, Luna," he grunted in her ear as he leaned forward, pressing his body entirely onto hers once again.

It felt too good for her to say anything, only responding with a soft whine and an adorable smile, that rewarding smile he missed seeing.

Curse words under her breath let him know she was close, Aaron maintaining the rhythm of his harsh thrusts until she tightened her pussy around him, biting her forearm holding back her whimpers and moans.

That cocky grin on his face was always involuntary, but god how much he loved her orgasm face, every single time that smile was what made him reach his orgasm.

Both of his strong arms wrapped her body tight by the waist, hugging her to support his increasing hip slams until he grunted against the back of her head, emptying his load so good inside her.

The need of wanting him even closer made Luna press her back onto his torso, one hand resting on the back of his head, letting him touch every inch of her body.

Their bodies fitted like puzzle pieces, meeting everywhere they touched.

Long after he came inside her, moaning in her ear as she liked, Aaron kept his thrust now slow and deep, gently kissing and sucking off the water of her neck, shoulders and back.

And all Luna could do was let herself be treated well, biting her lips under the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

"That was so good," she said once he finally pulled out, still standing behind her, grabbing her by the jaw to eat her mouth with an open-mouth kiss.

The cherry on top of their sexy reunions was always his warm spit on her mouth, Aaron slowly letting it fall while Luna kept her lips parted open to receive it.

"I really hope no one here decides to use the pool anytime soon, or your babies will be swimming around everyone," she comments against his mouth.

He laughed, giving her one more kiss, "You're right, this is so nasty."

A deep sigh in sync escaped from both of them, and thankfully Aaron was still holding her from behind, otherwise, she would’ve teased him for his instant flushed cheeks.

In silence Aaron reached for the floating bikini top next to them and helped her put it on, tying the knots he undid earlier.

Once her parts were covered again, she got out of the pool, tossing him his wet underwear.

After drying their bodies with her towel, Aaron dressed back up and handed her his button-up shirt. He didn’t have to do it, her own towel was enough to cover her body, but he just really wanted to see her in his clothes, and who was she kidding, she wanted that too, so she put it on as if it meant nothing.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Luna asked once they were outside their doors.

“I shouldn’t. I worked a week straight, so now I have an entire week off.”

An entire week to catch up, starting now, “Do you want to have a sleepover then?”

“Sure, I’ll just take a quick shower.”

“You can always shower with me,”

“Mmm, very tempting… but I’ll pass.”

She rolled her eyes, “You have no self-control, Hotchner.”

“It’s you I’m escaping from, so obsessed with me.”

“I am not,” Luna lied, raising a brow to appear more confident.

“I was kidding.”

“Here,” she handed her the keys after opening her door, “I’m not gonna leave it open, in case the sexy ghost decides to come inside before you.”

Somehow the fact that she trusted him with her house keys made Aaron feel the same as when she kissed him.

After both took the shortest shower on their own, thinking about each other's body as they ran the foaming soap on their skin, Luna was soon installed on her bed with her hair loose and a clean set of pajamas waiting for Aaron, who was taking more time than he should’ve just to build her desire of wanting him on her bed.

Twenty minutes later Aaron was opening her door, leaving her keys on the small bowl on her kitchen counter, and walked past the beaded curtain.

Luna was on the left side of the bed, her side, with her eyes closed but more awake than ever.

As she felt the weight of his body sinking the mattress as he laid next to her, she finally opened her eyes and rolled over to face him, brushing her nose against his. She didn’t mean to, but Aaron was so close, her body acted by impulse.

And a kiss wasn’t allowed. Calling a truce again would’ve made her seem desperate, and even when she was desperate for his touch, for his lips, she just stayed there, looking at his evidently tired face.

In silence, their hand touched the small space between their fingers brushing together.

“How is Angie,” he asked in a whisper, the fresh mint scent of his hot breath awakening her senses.

“She uh, she’s in rehab again.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, I just thought I should let her go through it alone this time, but I don’t want her to be alone.”

“Why don’t you visit her.” His hand timidly put a piece of her hair away from her face, like he was scared to touch her.

She shook her head, “I feel like if I do, it’s gonna happen the same as the other times.”

By the tone of her voice, he got it right away that she’d rather not talk about her sister at that moment.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep hearing each other's calm breathing, Luna finally feeling like the time had gone back to its normal speed now that her friend was next to her. 

**…**

Not even two hours into sleeping, Aaron woke up by the uncomfortable feeling of his body soaking wet in sweat, Luna buried in his sticky body.

He tried to pull away just to notice she was the one sweating like a river. The bed covers weren’t that heavy and it wasn’t a hot night.

“Luna,” he murmured loud enough to wake her up.

“Mmm.” She kept her eyes closed, feeling his palm touching her forehead. She was burning.

“Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You’re burning.”

“I’m fine, shh.”

“Hey,”

“God, you’re annoying.”

He couldn’t help but think it was his fault, for convincing her to come to the cold pool after being in the warm jacuzzi.

Without thinking about it twice Aaron went to her bathroom looking for a thermometer and while she was trying to go back to sleep he put it under her arm. As he waited for the beeping sound, he wetted a hand towel going back to place it on her forehead.

“What are you doing, Hotchner.” Now she was fully awake and pissed off. She was having the best dream of a very much-needed vacation at the beach.

“Are you sure you feel alright?”

_Beep, beep, beep._

Blinking too many times, Luna sat on her bed, checking the temperature on the thermometer she didn't realize he had put on.

104.

“Oh, what? I have a fever?”

And as if reading that activated her nervous system, she sprinted to the bathroom, kneeling just in time in front of her toilet to vomit the little bit of food she still had on her stomach.

A pair of hands helped her put her hair in a ponytail while her stomach emptied in her toilet.

The memories of Aaron doing the same to his now ex-wife when she had her first pregnancy symptoms clogged his thoughts. No. Luna couldn't be pregnant. He knew she was on birth control.

Once she was back on her feet she flushed the toilet, and as if they were keeping a guilty secret they looked at each other.

She brushed her teeth and went back to bed, Aaron following every step.

“It must be kidney stones,” she said, examining her stomach by pressing on it everywhere. But it didn’t hurt.

“We should go to the hospital then.”

“No. I’m gonna be fine.” she checked the time on her phone. 5.47 a.m. “I have to go to work in a couple of hours.”

“You should call in sick. I’m taking you to an ER.”

Then her mouth began to salivate as her throat began to hurt. _Shit._

And after flushing the toilet for a second time, Luna agreed with Aaron. “Fine.”

Thirty minutes later they were at the closest ER waiting for a doctor to check on her, and more symptoms started to take over Luna’s body.

Headache. Lower back pain. More nausea. Shivers all over.

The physical exam didn’t indicate anything abnormal. The doctor already filling in her chart, “Miss Kersey, before I take you for a CT, is there any chance that you might be pregnant?”

Luna swallowed hard, feeling Aaron’s intense glare.

“Uh, yeah?”

_Shit again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to read tarot, but I did spend hours finding the right reading on youtube that would relate to Luna and Hotch. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGKoeOXnNaQ&list=LL&index=9 <\-- that's the link if anyone is interested in this stuff! It's pile nº 3.
> 
> <3


	11. No more rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Aaron get even closer after that scare they had, which only made Luna realize how she truly felt.

There was a chance that she might be pregnant, less that one percent but it was there.

Although she's had the implant for the past two years, Luna's heart still dropped to her stomach under the uncertainty.

With that contraceptive, her period was irregular and if she was lucky, or unlucky, that monthly visit only came four times during the year, so she never really kept track of it. But she did kept track of how long she's been having sex with Aaron for that same reason. It was soon going to be three months since their first time.

And recently she's been missing her period for those exact three months. Nothing abnormal. She was used to not having it.

But she kept wondering, what if this time the only reason her cycle was irregular was because there was already a fetus growing inside her.

As the doctor continued explaining the exams she had to get done in order to know the real reason of he sickness, all she could think of was being a mother to a hypothetical child.

It's not that she didn't want to become a mom, her plan was always to become one before thirty five, but at that point of her life she wasn't ready. At least not anymore, and less with Aaron, who was just her friend and was barely home. She was already seeing her future as a single mom because her friend had other priorities.

What she didn't know was that Aaron, despite being scared too, smiled at the thought of being a dad to her kid. But he felt the exact same as her. He was not ready to be a father at that moment in his life.

Soon after they took her to get her exams, they warned her she had to wait over two hours for the results. The hospital was collapsed and she was lucky to be admitted right before the ER was full.

And that meant more symptoms and pain. Thankfully, they weren't as bad by the time she was administered with painkillers, which were already kicking in, making her speak without any filter, as if she didn't do that before.

"Have I told you how much I love your eyes, Aaron?"

Her friend stood by her next to the gurney the entire time and she couldn't take her eyes or hands off him, running her fingers through the hand resting on the bed, Aaron receiving her soft touch eagerly, because even when she was high on painkillers, her tenderness was the same. "You haven't told me that actually."

"I do love them, and your eyelashes, and your hands, and your uh your voice."

"I like this Luna," he chuckled timidly, feeling a soft warmth growing on his cheeks.

With a lazy smile, she sighed deep. "You take my breath away sometimes."

"Oh, do I?"

"Mmhm," Luna nodded like a little kid. "Like today, when you uh when you took a smoke from my cigarette, that was... Oof!"

He simply shook his head. "You won't remember any of this later, but just so you know, I already let your boss know you won't be working today, or the next week."

"Ok, sir, thank you."

Aaron was not expecting to feel more fascinated by her while she was high on painkillers. Deep down he wanted to think that by not being on all of her senses was making her say things she truly thought about him.

"You're cute," he booped her nose lightly making her blink strong as a response, keeping her eyes closed.

The image of her last dream before waking up to Aaron's voice brought her some needed comfort, almost hearing the sound of waves and feeling the fresh ocean breeze.

"Would you take me to the beach?"

"You want to go to the beach?" he chuckled, watching her open her eyes again. "Right now?"

"Not right now silly goose, I mean when you have the time for me."

The idea of Luna thinking he didn't have time for her made him feel guilty, even when all of the free time he had he spent it with her, and there was no other better way for him to spend it. Luna was the current light in his life and the only one who was able to really take him out of his own mind.

"I will take you to the beach, when you're healthy."

"Thank you."

"You should try to get some sleep."

Luna shifted positions to lie on her side facing him, bringing his hand to her chest. "I can't sleep if you're not lying next to me."

"I can't do that, but I can stay here, standing next to you."

"It's not the same," she pouted, "I want you to cuddle me."

"Those cuddles will have to wait," the doctor interrupted, walking in almost in a rush, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Miss Kersey, good news, you are not pregnant, no signs of kidney stones either, but, the scans showed a very inflamed appendix, so we have to take you into surgery." A deep relief breath came out of Aaron's mouth, and Luna was too out of her mind to react. "It's not urgent for the moment, but we'll keep checking up on you and try to do it as soon as possible, okay?"

"Alrighty."

A few more questions about her normal health, they were alone in the room again.

" _Thank god it wasn't a baby_ ," Luna said under her breath.

Not that soon, after a sleepy Luna kept complimenting Aaron, the nurse was already getting her ready for the surgery, pulling the IV's out and making small talk to make the process less tedious.

"Your boyfriend here may have to bring you some personal belongings, you'll be discharged probably by tonight."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," Luna was quick to correct her. "I mean he is a boy, and he is my friend, but they don't go together. We just kiss, he's a very good kisser ma'am, such a good kisser, but we don't kiss enough."

The nurse only gave Aaron a funny look.

"And he has the cutest butt, you can't see it because he's wearing those ugly pants but it's there, I've seen it. Look," Luna shamelessly pointed at him.

"I'm good without knowing," the nurse laughed. "Now say goodbye, you'll be back here before you know it."

And with a cute small wave from Luna, the nurse started to move the gurney out of the room.

"Hold on!" she shouted way too loud, making the nurse roll her eyes, Aaron hiding his laugh with his hand. "Hotchy?"

Taking a deep breath, he walked three steps to stand next to her. "Yes?"

Luna bit her bottom lip, reaching for his hand. "Truce."

"What do you want."

"A kiss!" she demanded sweetly, already puckering her lips.

His heart swelled with joy and without even thinking twice he lowered his torso onto her, giving her a tender peck on the lips, murmuring on her lips, "I'll see you after. Sweet dreams."

"See you later! Love you!"

Those two words felt like another soft kiss in the lips. She's never said it, not to him. But Aaron has heard her say it casually through the phone to her friend Riley, so he knew it was a normal thing to say for her. Still, he got his hopes too high.

As he waited patiently, the thought of Luna being the mother of his non existent child showed up in his head like a short film. If she was so tender and careful around him, he could just imagine how sweet and loving she would be with his kid.

The simple idea of that made him fully realize he was madly in love with Luna Kersey.

**...**

An hour and a half later, the only person who made his stomach flutter was already back in the room. While she was still asleep, Aaron stroked her hair wanting and waiting for her to wake up.

"She should be up soon," said almost in a whisper the same nurse who took her to surgery, Aaron responding with a soft _'thanks'_. "She wouldn't shut up about you, until she was completely out."

The pinch of annoyance between her small chuckle made Aaron laugh timidly. "Sorry." What else could she have possibly talked about.

"She also named someone named Riley?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Thanks again."

As the nurse left, his attention was fully back on Luna, watching her struggle to open her eyes.

"Hey," he said in his soft tone, Luna moving her head following his voice.

The lights were blinding, making it hard for her to see him but she felt his hand stroking her hair, smiling to his gentle touch. "Hey."

Her voice came out dry, Aaron quickly reaching for the cup of water the nurse left. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I already miss it," she gently rubbed her belly over the covers before taking a sip from the straw.

It was barely eight in the morning, meaning that Luna had to be an entire day there laying in an uncomfortable hospital bed, with no snacks and a boring tv without Netflix.

The least Aaron thought he could do was bring her some light snacks, taking advantage of the quick trip he made back to her apartment to get her clean clothes and her toothbrush.

During her stay, the same nurse, and now favorite nurse, Leah, went to check on her every hour, checking her temperature and to administer some medicines that helped with the low fever she still had and to relieve the bit of nausea left.

"I'm allergic to-"

"I know," Leah interrupted with a thin smile. "We already had your information in our system."

"Oh. Right."

"So, are you sure the handsome guy is not your boyfriend?" Leah changed the subject while she waited for the gun thermometer to mark, taking the opportunity to gossip since Aaron hadn't arrived yet from getting some coffee for himself.

The question took Luna by surprise, since she actually didn't remember anything she said hours before. "Why?"

"Because he acts like one, a really good one if you ask me." Luna tried to hide the awkwardness with a frown. Although she was that type of nurse too, who asked about personal things to her patients, when other colleagues did that to her, it made her uncomfortable. "No fever, darling, you should be good to go by tonight."

The rest of the day went by slow, but it would've been worse if Aaron wasn't there to keep her company.

All Luna could think of was how good of a friend he really was. She wanted to keep seeing him that way but he was making it so hard by doing even the smallest things, like watching her eat the shitty hospital food with a smile on his face.

"I'll buy you some real food when we get home," he promised Luna since she barely touched the tasteless mashed potatoes and overcooked chicken.

"Yeah, you better buy me something good, it's your fault I'm here."

"You're welcome."

**...**

The next three days were probably the most boring for Luna. For obvious reasons she wasn't clear to go to work just yet and sadly, neither to have sex. But Aaron, knowing that last piece of information, still went to visit her daily. And since he had that deserving week off, he was basically living there with Luna, which made it even more of a torture for them to not get too touchy.

"Can we just make out?" Luna asked on the first night while they were watching a movie on her laptop.

"Like an old fashioned make out?" she nodded, biting her lip. "Are you gonna be able to control yourself?"

"I mean, the doctor said no sex, I can still touch myself, or you can touch me, or I can touch you or-."

"I like the sound of that," he interrupted, kissing her cheek. "But please don't, because _I_ won't be able to control myself from fucking you hard."

"Shit. Okay, I'll try my best."

And just like that, his lips were softly pressing onto hers.

It was easier than what they thought, a sweet make out was still good enough for her, and for some reason, beyond her being hurt, they kept it like that. Both were definitely turned on, but the act of just kissing was more intimate and dangerously less physical.

His hand wrapped around her neck was still gentle, and her grip on his hair was too caring to make it more intense.

Surprisingly, they did have self control. So that became their routine those days, keeping their clothes and lights on.

Until she went to the mandatory check up by the fifth day.

Still she had two more days to rest before going back to work, but normal physical activities were allowed. _"Just keep it light,"_ the doctor warned her.

On the drive back, Riley as the good friend she was, teased Luna the entire time about how the lack of sex was making her grumpy, to which Luna responded, "It just because I can't go to work." And it wasn't entirely a lie, work was what kept her sane.

"And don't fuck too hard, babe, or your stitches will come off," Riley mocked her before dropping Luna off at her place.

The eagerness was too much, and Luna couldn't wait until Aaron was back home from his errands. The only way to calm her and make the wait less difficult was eating a small bowl of ice cream that he brought the day before.

She was on her fourth bite and five minutes in on a random episode of the show she started when the knock in code on her door brought her impatience back. Although she was expectant, she made him wait a few seconds, placing her ice cream bowl on her night stand and checking the little stitches on her stomach making sure they were still there.

As soon as she opened the door, Aaron walked straight to her kitchen after leaving his shoes by the door without even saying a proper _hello_. "I brought you some food, again, a burrito bowl this time."

Luna followed him, crossing her arms on her chest. "Stop spoiling me, I'm gonna get fat."

"Better for me, I'll have more of you to cuddle."

The eye roll he was expecting from her was replaced with a cute smirk. "I don't wanna eat yet."

Her sudden lusty eyes said it all. "But you are hungry for something."

Luna nodded, approaching him. "I was cleared today, to do normal physical activities."

"That's great. Now you can take your trash on your own," he teased mirroring her flirty smile.

Without a verbal response Luna grabbed his hand and guided him to her room.

There was no doubt that Aaron was eager to have sex with her too, he had to release that urge on his own those past five days, but he liked the path their relationship took during that time, which made him feel closer to her, doing normal things and not just their connection revolving around sex.

As they laid on her bed, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." His hand lifted her shirt to check on the tiny scar on the bottom right of her stomach, running his fingers around it carefully.

"Do the normal physical activities include sex?"

"Mmhm, but gentle."

"That is gonna be _hard_ for me to do _,"_ he kissed her under her ear, "I can still make you feel good though." The delicacy of his fingertips rushing through her skin tickled her so slightly but enough to feel the weakness taking over her. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Luna nodded, already surrendered. "Please."

"Can I kiss you?" she nodded again, placing her hand on his cheek as he got closer, kissing her lips once. "You taste like sweet coffee."

"I was eating ice cream," she responded between the kisses.

His lips traced kisses down her jaw to her neck, making her nipples instantly hard. "Come on, shirt off."

With her help, her shirt came off and he began to kiss the exposed skin of her breasts, Luna caressing his cheek as his hand made its way to her back, unclasping her bra with two fingers.

Gently he took into his mouth her right nipple, playing with it until it got even harder. That soft touch was already making her feel so much better, moaning in a whisper while he circled around her nipple with a pointy tongue.

"My sweet good girl is so beautiful," Aaron thought out loud. "So beautiful that it's sickening."

Her lip bite turned into a smile. Letting herself be treated that well by him was always like a reward for doing the bare minimum. Luna was aware that most of the time it was him who did most of the work during sex, but he was so good at everything that no matter what she did felt like nothing compared to him.

But Aaron loved that, worshiping her body and making her feel good. Anything she wanted he was willing to do.

As her breathings soon turned short and sharp by the feeling of his tongue, his mouth moved to her other breast, more intensely yet so careful. Kissing her nipple, making love to them, passionate, slowly brushing his tongue on them which was enough for Luna to feel like she was about to come.

"I could be here for hours," he confessed, exhaling against them.

"Please do." A small whine escaped from her lips, gripping the soft bed cover under her. "Take all the time you want, it feels so good."

The scent of ice cream in the air reached his taste buds in slow motion, but giving him the only right idea in a flash.

Moving his lips back to hers, Aaron swiftly stretched his arm and reached for the ice cream bowl, placing it on the bed between her waist and a pillow to keep it still. The tinkle of the spoon grazing against the glass bowl enlightened Luna of what was about to come.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron scooped a bit of ice cream and spread it between her breasts, staring into her eyes as she gasped loud under the coldness of it.

"Don't tease me too much," Luna complained while the melting ice cream dripped to the sides following its natural flow to her nipples.

"But you love teasing." With his tongue he cleaned every inch the dessert reached, avoiding sucking too harshly, tasting sweetness as much as the slight saltiness of her skin.

It was like his tongue had memorized every weak spot of her body, Luna's body responding at the gentlest touch, squirming at whatever he did. "I'm already so wet for you."

He chuckled, lifting his head from her chest to look right back at her. "Patience, we have all night."

"But I need you so bad."

"You always do." It truly felt too good for her to wait any longer, but Aaron wanted to keep the ice cream as the protagonist of the night. "Let's get you naked."

Any word Aaron said was a command for Luna, taking her sweatpants and underwear off, always with his help.

He adjusted between her legs, standing on his knees and enjoying the view he had as he put more ice cream on her, this time all over, from her neck back to her chest and down to her belly button and pelvis, leaving the most sensitive area for last, Luna gasping in reaction to coldness dripping between her wet folds.

After putting the empty bowl aside, Aaron leaned down on her, whispering in her ear, "I'm gonna devour you tonight."

His flat tongue began to clean her neck, Luna letting out a quiet needy moan, brushing her hand across his soft arm. The pulse between her legs increased the more he lowered his touch, making his way to her chest and stomach and suctioning the melted sweet treat from her belly button.

As he continued moving his tongue down her body, Luna kept her eyes closed, focusing on the ticklish sensation of his hot breath against her skin and the occasional grunts that escaped from his mouth, which only made her arousal worse, not sure if it was the ice cream melting between her legs or her own wetness dripping down.

Once Aaron was fully adjusted on his stomach between her legs, Luna's hands gripped the back of his head at the same time he caressed her thighs up and down.

The anticipation of his touch was making her desperate, moving her own hand to her clit, Aaron quickly grabbing her wrist to stop her. "Aaron please."

Keeping the grip on her wrist, he began to kiss her clit, way too slow but he wanted to savour the taste of coffee ice cream and Luna. The two flavors complemented so well on his mouth as if they were meant to go together. He really was about to devour her whole.

With passion his tongue licked her clean, leaving no trace of dessert and more evidence of her. As Aaron deepened the suction on her clit, Luna moved her hips to the pace of his tongue, quickly feeling the first orgasm taking over her.

"Oh my god, Hotch," she barely said between clenched teeth, looking down at him and locking eyes. He was already staring at her. The smile on his face was mischievous while he kept brushing his tongue side to side, provoking more trembles on her.

That was too much for her, resting her head back on the pillow, and it was only the **_first_** one Aaron had planned. For every rule Luna listed, good or bad, she'd get an orgasm and she had no idea what was awaiting for her.

His mouth didn't leave her pussy at any time, the more he sucked, the weaker her body got, unable to think about anything other than keep her moans as quiet as possible, but by the time Aaron began to use his two fingers inside her whines were no longer voluntary.

Working with his fingers and tongue at the same time, a ** _second_** wave of pleasure rushed through her body, cursing under her breath and between sharp breaths, this time feeling his smile against her pussy, she couldn't look down again when she felt his eyes on her.

By the **_third_** one there was barely a reaction from Luna other than shaky legs. Her brain was completely shut and while he kept massaging her spot inside, he kissed her inner thighs, because although he loved eating her out, he still had to catch a breath.

"Are you alright there?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Luna sat back up to lie on her elbows."You're killing me."

Looking at her eyes, he let a slow thick spit fall on her cunt, spreading it with his fingers up and down, mixing it with her never ending arousal.

The erotic sight of his chin shining with her juices made Luna feel attracted to him more than ever before, and now, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She wanted to see him eat her like an animal.

Between the **_fourth_** and **_fifth_** Luna had her feet resting on his shoulders and her upper body resting on her elbows, feeling comfortable and desired by him, letting out confident moans that only made his boner almost unbearable, but he had to keep going. It was all about her.

So he kept pleasing her without mercy, sucking, kissing, licking, fingering almost all at once. At least it felt that way, Luna already beaten by the multiple sensations her brain tried to process.

As Aaron made her come for the **_sixth_** time, Luna felt useless. The only thing she could do was tenderly run her shaky fingers through his front pieces of hair as her soft delightful whines combined his deep pleasing hums filled her room.

"Aren't you tired, Aaron?" She asked, her chest moving up and down violently, trying to breath properly.

"Are you?" he scoffed.

He had no intentions of stopping, but the **_seventh_** one was the last one he had planned on provoking with his fingers. Luna was lying on her back once again, defeated, covering her face with both hands by the roughness of his pace. It felt as intense as the very first one, arching her back even more.

But she had to make him stop. "Give me a fucking break man." Fiercely she grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from her, watching his lick his chin with a cocky grin.

Listening to her words, Aaron was up by the end of the bed, undressing quickly, Luna's eyes glued to his hard erection. He was so ready to be inside her.

She watched him crawl up to her, standing on his knees between her legs once again, and beginning to stroke his cock in front of her, delighted by the needy look on her face.

"Please Aaron."

With a smirk he adjusted on top of her as gentle as possible, making sure to not rest any of his weight on her. He leaned down on her and whispered in her ear, "tell me what you want.

"I need you inside me."

"Mmm, you always, fucking, do."

Gently he pushed himself inside her, hearing her needy whines as he filled her completely. "Fucking hell."

The closeness of his body as he began to move in and out at the perfect rhythm, made Luna reach her **_eighth_** orgasm, tightening around him while she brought his head closer to her, her lips curling into a blissful smile, and her eyes, looking right into his.

"Look at you, that smile, I love seeing you like this," Aaron said agitated, kissing her mouth between sentences.

It was stupid that after that scare they still did it unprotected, so the only appropriate thing was for Aaron to pull out. So he did, as he felt his orgasm building up, he quickly pulled away from her and finished himself pumping his cock while grunting deeply, watching his cum contrast perfectly with her skin.

Luna kept her eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the liquid fall on her stomach and breasts and his pleasure sounds caressing her ears.

Then the sensation of his tongue cleaning his own cum off her made Luna open her eyes, seeing his tongue collecting the liquid, until he made his way back to her mouth, letting his own cum fall on her tongue.

Their tongues brushed together, both swallowing his saltiness, Luna gasping with excitement in between.

"God Aaron, I cannot believe you, I-" Luna laughed. The joyful tears on her eyes were real. "You are fucking amazing."

Catching his breath, Aaron gave her a faint smile. "You are." The urge to kiss her right then took over him, giving her three soft agitated pecks, then finally letting himself fall on the bed facing her.

"I think I grew another appendix," she said as a joke, but _oh boy_ , she wouldn't be surprised if she did. "I need to get sick more often."

"You don't have to be sick for me to do that, I could drown between your legs, and be there for days, tongue fucking that precious little pussy of yours until I make you come a hundred times."

Luna turned her head to look at him, all sweaty. "You'll be the death of me if you actually pull that off."

"Don't challenge me."

They were too tired to even worry about cleaning themselves right away, so they stayed there, Aaron spooning Luna until their breaths were back to normal.

That was the last time Luna thought about the rules, and since that day she didn’t care about anything anymore. His spontaneous kisses were the best thing, him calling her _‘sweet girl’_ just because put an instant smile on her face and looking right at him while she reached an orgasm by her own will, only made her realize one thing: Luna was madly in love with Aaron Hotchner too.


	12. Back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna refused to be in love with Aaron, trying to avoid him at all costs. But she couldn't escape him.

It was clear that the dynamic between Aaron and Luna had changed quite a bit. Since her awful realization about her feelings, there was no other thing she could think of other than dating him for real.

And the more she analyzed the situation, the more she hated being in love with him.

A relationship with Aaron had only one outcome: a heartbreak.

The reason number one being the fact that he's a very needed human being and that she is the clingiest persona when it comes to relationships.

She was aware that his main priority was his job, and she didn't want to be that type of girlfriend who made the guy choose between work or a stable relationship. She's had that happen to herself, and she chose work in a heartbeat.

But as their friendship got closer to the serious relationship side, with the random kisses and the cute names, there was only confusion in her head, not knowing what she truly wanted. She did know she wanted to keep Aaron in her life, forever if it was possible, but how would she manage to keep Aaron Hotchner in her life without falling for him every day.

She didn't want to give up the sex, even when that's what made her fall for him in the first place. Luna had the hardest time controlling her feelings while he was deep inside her body and mind, her rational thoughts always disappeared as soon as she saw his face and was unable to think straight.

And somehow she knew that no matter what she decided to do, they would end up growing apart.

A whole month passed and even when they acted like a couple every time they met, neither dared to mention any of it.

Aaron was scared if he said something about how he truly felt about her he would scare her away. And it's that since she said that natural _'love you'_ to him, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was aware she cared about him, probably more than a friend, or that's what he hoped, and although from the beginning their relationship and communication had been so easy, the fact that he couldn't bring himself to talk about it made him insecure.

If he used his profiler skills, he'd know that Luna was hard to get to know and most of the time she had trouble expressing how she felt to other people. The first one was never an issue with Aaron, Luna opened up to him from the very beginning about her personal life, but it was one thing telling him about her problematic sister, and another completely different thing was talking about her feelings to the guy that had her head over heels, in her head that was a horrible idea.

The only person she'd willingly admit her feelings to was her girl best friend. Their classic cloud gazing dates were the perfect time to speak about their feelings and Riley was the living version of her journal she kept on her nightstand, wishing that sometimes she would simply look up at the sky quiet and keep her mouth shut.

"I just... hate having these feelings for him. I've never had trouble admitting how I feel in any of my relationships,” Luna complained, moving her hands in the air to get some of her irritation off her. “I have no filter when it comes to saying those three scary little words as soon as I feel it, but with Aaron, it's like my tongue is made out of stone."

Riley turned her head to look at her friend, who was really struggling. "You really think he doesn't know how you feel, babe?"

"I don't know,” Luna shrugged, turning her head too to look at those mesmerizing ocean eyes. “I hope he doesn't."

"But it’s so obvious he's in love with you," the blonde pouted. She really liked Aaron, even when they only met once at the bachelor party. The way Luna talked about him was enough for her to know he was a great guy for her best friend.

"He is not."

"He literally calls you _sweet girl_."

"God, I know, he is so good to me and I hate him for being so perfect."

_"What scares you then."_

Everything sounded scary. To start, the fact that he risked his life voluntarily every time he went to work, and she wasn't ready to lose a boyfriend, or worse become a widow in a long term future, because she knew he’d make an amazing husband.

There weren't many cons about dating Aaron Hotchner, but all of them were a big deal compared to the pros.

The pros were basically superficial things, which made her feel guilty, but she truly couldn't think about what was the reason she fell so hard for him other than the mind blowing sex, and of course, she had to come up with a list to organize her thoughts.

_★_ _Pros: amazing sex life, compliments all the time, good life advice, he's nice to look at, best cuddler, he's a real life superhero, good cook._

**_✕_ ** _Cons: He's not home enough, leaves for too many days in a row, risks his life because he wants to._

Reading her own handwriting over and over, she only had another ugly realization: Luna was the problem. Not him.

And the only solution for her was avoiding him at all costs. She had to fix herself first and the way she managed her feelings in order to keep Aaron in her life.

But avoiding him ended up being harder than she thought. How could she ignore that gorgeous tired looking face at two a.m. and not offer him to spend the night. And the fact that while he seemed exhausted, he still wanted to stay up with her until they felt like it just to enjoy each other’s company.

Still, as much as it hurt her, she had to do it. She had to find a way to stop loving him.

As she kept avoiding him whenever they ran into each other in the hallway, Aaron kept thinking it was something he did wrong.

It was like they took one step back. Luna's plan to keep the man she loved in her life only ended up pushing him away and making her feelings for him even stronger.

Of course Aaron noticed something was off, but didn't want to push her to talk.

That was until they were in the laundry room at the same time, and Aaron wasn't about to let her escape from him like other occasions.

He was ready to leave the machine working when Luna arrived with her laundry bag. Their eyes locked and she was ready to turn on her heels and walk away.

"Why are you avoiding me, Luna," Aaron instantly snapped.

"What, I'm not," she tried to play it cool, walking to the farest machine from him. "What are you talking about."

"Did I do something?"

The concern in his voice made her feel guilty, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "No."

"Then why have you stopped talking to me for the past week," he began, approaching her, "was it too much? What I did the other day?"

 _God no._ Her mind instantly took her back to the last time his face was between her legs. "No, you were...perfect. It's just, I've been on period, that’s all," she lied, feeling the shortness of breaths by the closeness of his body. "I'm pretty sure you sucked it out of me."

Aaron finally laughed, bringing her chin up with his hand, "You could've told me, I was worried. I've missed you."

The weakness took over her immediately, dropping her laundry bag to her feet as if his piercing eyes had ordered her to do it. "I've missed you too."

"If I remember correctly, there was something on one of those cute lists of yours," he leaned his head so slightly to hover her lips with his, "something about period sex?" This is why she was avoiding him. Luna tried so hard not to smile as she tasted his sex voice on her lips.

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea anymore."

His breathing was teasing her lips, and his eyes trying to find hers but she had them closed already. "What a shame. I was excited to try it."

"Sorry," Luna whispered, opening her eyes.

_Well, shit._

"I want to kiss you."

"I don't."

Aaron scoffed, letting her chin go to put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think you do, you already have those lusty eyes."

"Lusty eyes?”

"Mmhm," he nodded just like she usually does.

“What does that even mean."

"They do this thing, I don't know how to explain it. That's your tell."

"Whatever," Luna narrowed her eyes, leaning down to pick up her bag. "You have one too."

"I don't think so," he laughed, watching her put her clothes and detergent in the washing machine all at once.

"You do, but I'm not gonna say it." With one hand on her waist, she pressed the start button, the noise of the water filling the machine slowly increasing.

"I don't want to know it," he responded arrogantly, although he didn’t know what his tell was.

"Oh, don't you even try using reverse psychology on me."

"I wasn't."

"Just, shut up."

Aaron narrowed the space between them. "Make me."

"You are such a horny teenager, Aaron Hotchner," she laughed, sticking her tongue from the corner of her lips.

Her smile was the only green light he needed to lift her by her thighs and sit her on the working machine, the vibrations of it traveling through her body.

Aaron rubbed his nose against hers, resting his hands on each side of her hips. "I think you do want to kiss me."

Cupping his face bringing him closer, she repeated, "I don't." And before she knew it, her lips were and teeth were already clashing onto his desperately.

The way he missed his lips was awfully bad, feeling her heart wanting to beat out of her chest and her skin tingling everywhere.

And the vibration under her was not helping to calm her craving, her breathing becoming sharper with the minute.

If it wasn't because there were other three machines working, Luna's occasional moans would've been the only noise filling that room, but luckily the buzz was loud enough to cover the intensity of the kiss.

They were hungry for the other, and their tongues let the other know how much they have missed each other.

By memory his hands made their way inside her shirt, groping her waist with his large warm hands at the same time his lips moved to her neck.

"Oh god, Aaron I-" She had already surrendered, tilting her head to the side and feeling her entire body getting weak with every kiss he gave and with every grunt that escaped past his lips.

"Are you sure you're on your period?" He was so ready for her already.

"I lied. I'm not."

"Good."

Effortlessly he picked her up once again and walked to the very back of the room, standing in a corner between a drying machine and the cold white wall.

It didn't matter if someone walked in right there at that exact moment. They were in the precise blind spot in which, if they were quiet, no one would know about their presence.

Luna was back on her feet voluntarily turning around, Aaron pushing her entire body against the wall with his torso as he roughly pulled down her leggings along with her panties.

He took a moment to appreciate her ass, squeezing each side tight until his fingers were marked on her skin, and teasingly his fingers went to feel the arousal between her legs.

"This little cunt, always so ready for me," he murmured in the back of her head, inhaling her whole, getting a sweet quiet whimper as a response.

There was this excitement growing in her chest as she heard him unzip his pants and felt him slide his cock slowly inside her, hearing him grunt deliciously in her ear the deeper he got in, a feeling that what she was doing was wrong, not only because it was a public area, but because it was exactly what she had to stop doing if she wanted to fall out of love.

But somehow, it made the experience of getting fucked hard the best she's ever had. Luna tried to hold back her moans biting her lip harshly until she tasted her own blood, as Aaron moved back and forth against her shamelessly, knotting her long hair on a strong fist with one hand and the other, grabbing her hip tight for support.

Not a single word or noise. The entire time, she held onto the hand that was groping her hip, grabbing it firmly and locking her fingers with his.

Peeking over her shoulder, she felt his eyes glued to her face, her smile growing bigger.

"There she is, god, that smile." He needed her closer, warping both arms around her waist tight as he shoved himself in and out mercilessly, which only brought the quietest gasps out of her.

The grip on her body became tighter, Aaron doing the last deep pumps while he came inside her, breathing heavily in her ear.

She didn't even get to finish and he was already pulling out and lifting her leggings up. “I’m sure you remember how to finish on your own,” he teased, giving her one playful spank on her ass,"and you may wanna add those soaked little panties to your laundry."

Turning around, feeling her legs trembling, she gave him a death glare. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Luna had to do way more than just ignoring him if she truly wanted to stop loving him.

**…**

Since that last unplanned meeting, there wasn’t another. It was like the world was working in her favor, but against them, and in almost two weeks they didn’t see each other.

Aaron had been busy with tedious paperwork and serial killers, and Luna, in order to have less time for him and avoid seeing him, began to visit Angie at rehab.

Luna finally decided to let Angie know that it was her who had been paying for her stay at the center.

In the beginning, her sister wouldn’t speak to her, but Luna stayed anyway and eventually, the more she visited the more words she got from Angie.

And if Luna didn’t visit her in the morning before she had to work at night, she visited after working at the nursing home, which is what she preferred since she made it just on time for the snacks for the visitors, and that was very convenient since she rarely had the will to cook herself some dinner after a long day.

During those two weeks, Luna had made it a routine, and as it was already usual, after walking from work to the center, she found Angie sitting with her legs crossed alone drawing some doodles.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Angie asked as a way of greeting with her usual raspy voice, without lifting her head from her notebook.

“Anything is better than being here with you,” Luna responded sitting in front of her. “But I signed a contract so, here I am.”

There was no such thing as a contract to visit a relative there, but she did promise herself she’d visit Angie as much as possible.

“You know, I remembered the other day, right before this shit happened,” Angie lifted her still healing hand wrapped in bandages. “I thought I saw mom.”

Luna adjusted in her seat, crossing her legs and resting her bag on her lap. “Where, why did you think it was her.”

“I don’t know. I was high, but I had that gut feeling, that feeling on your stomach like when you want to take a fat shit so bad but you don’t have a restroom near.”

“That is a great… analogy. Go on.”

“That’s it.”

“Was she high like you?”

“Na, she was working as a waitress at this coffee place that I go to sometimes, I mean used to go.” The eye roll was definitely a thing that both did without even realizing, and probably the only thing that could relate the two.

“That is, wow, very interesting,” Luna answered sarcastically. “I couldn’t care less, but thanks for opening up to me.”

“Bitch.”

“Junkie.”

“Recovering junkie,” Angie corrected her, finally lifting her head from her drawing and giving her sister a real smile.

It would be a rash to say that Luna was proud of her sister for not running away yet, but this time she felt like it was going to work. At least she made it through the first month, and Luna was aware that it had been a hard time for her sister.

After a while of comfortable silence between the two sisters, Angie’s new doctor approached them. “Miss Kersey? May I speak with you?”

“Which one,” Angie quickly answered.

“When have I ever called you Miss, Angie,” her doctor answered with a toothy smile directed to Luna.

“Whatever.”

Luna returned him the smile, already standing up. “It’s Luna.”

“Luna, please follow me.” The doctor walked a few feet away from Angie, and began to speak quietly, “I just wanted to thank you, for visiting Angie, she’s been improving a lot since you started visiting.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she’s opened up more and well, she’s not that violent and actually talks to other patients.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she crossed her arms, looking at Angie who now had a lost look in her notebook. “I think the change of therapist helped her too.”

“If you have any questions, here’s my number,” the doctor handed her a card with his phone number and name. _Dr. Levi Wright, psychiatrist_. “Or if you want to grab coffee, sometime.”

“Oh, is this allowed?” Luna laughed receiving the card, unexpectedly feeling intimidated by his intense grey eyes, “flirting with your patient’s family?”

“I’m sure it’s fine, it’s the relationships with patients that it’s not allowed, but I’m willing to risk it if it's not.”

Luna nodded, trying to keep the eye contact. “So you don’t know the policy of the place you work at?”

“Not the irrelevant ones, no.”

“Thanks doctor. I appreciate your concern about Angie.”

“You can call me Levi.”

“I’ll stick with doctor,” she responded shyly, already walking away from him.

“I mean it,” Dr. Levi said loud enough to get one last glance from her, “call me.”

She shouldn’t have felt like she did something bad by talking to another guy, but after she made it home, Luna realized that it had been a while since a guy, outside the club, had shown interest in her, and if she was honest, she liked it.

But Aaron was haunting her thoughts. She missed him too much and she felt like if she texted this attractive doctor before talking about it with Aaron, she was cheating on him.

So she waited.

Until the very next day when they finally saw each other’s faces. Aaron had just opened his apartment door after arriving from work one afternoon when Luna came out of hers, with the plan of going to the grocery store, and wished she had more self control, because as soon as their eyes locked, their lips were pressing together.

There wasn’t even a proper greeting and the kiss got more and more intense as they walked inside his place.

Words have never been so overrated.

In silence they began to undress the other, and as they barely made it naked to his couch, she was on top, ready to sit on his growing length.

But she didn’t, instead she began to gently kiss every inch of his skin, from his forehead down to his cheeks, neck and chest.

Every minute she spent without Aaron made her feelings for him worse. At that moment, while his hand ran across her back and her lips made their way back to his lips, she wished she could say those three words. She felt it, her heart was glowing in her chest the closer their bodies got.

“Aaron I- I missed you.”

_Damn it._

His hands pushed her long hair away from her face, meeting those heart warming coffee-colored eyes that looked more beautiful than ever with the golden sunlight peeking through his windows. “I missed you too sweet girl.”

Like never before they took their time to have sex, and without even knowing, that afternoon, they were about to make love for the first time.

Flipping her hair to one side, Luna was ready to take him, guiding his erection to her entrance as she kept eye contact, sliding his tip inside her.

A pleasure hum escaped from the back of his throat, watching her bite her lip and furrow her brows the deeper she took him in. “God, you look so pretty when you’re on top.”

That frown quickly turned into a smile. “I know, I’ll try to do it more often.”

 _Fuck._ Aaron really made her go madly stupid.

As she kept rolling her hips she forced herself to keep her mouth shut to avoid saying something more regretful, closing her eyes and using his body, holding onto the back of the couch to increase her movements.

“You’re driving me nuts, Luna.” Then he swiftly stood up holding her by the thighs, catching her by surprise.

“What are you doing,” she gasped annoyed. She was so close to finishing.

“I’m taking you to my bed.”

A few more steps he was laying her on her back on his mattress, watching the smile he loved so much.

He couldn’t help but kneel by the end of the bed and drag her by her thighs to the edge. He loved the way she tasted.

Teasing her with one long lick on her clit, Aaron began to suck on it. He knew she was close before, so it didn’t take more than a minute to have her with one hand gripping his hair while the other knotted his soft bed covers, her long whimpers and moans filling his room.

And while she was still with shaky legs, he shoved his cock inside her, beginning to push in and out almost callously, enjoying every single whine she let out at the rhythm of his thrusts.

Leaning his body down onto hers, Aaron slowed his pace but deepened his pushes, pumping a few more times before he released inside her, tucking his face on her neck as he groaned her name.

He wanted to stay lying in her chest forever, and she couldn’t bring herself to push him away, running her fingers through his hair while both regulated their breathing.

It felt too good for Luna, having him in her arms. “I have to pee.”

Gently she pulled him away from her, and walked to his bathroom feeling his intense eyes following her movements.

After five solid minutes of staring at her reflection trying to pull herself together, she was back in the room. Aaron was half dressed in his casual clothes, and had brought her clothes from the living room.

“Why did you lie to me?” he started, handing her the clothes and phone.

“What?” she narrowed her eyes, hesitantly receiving her stuff.

“At the laundry, you lied about the reason you were avoiding me.”

“You’re mad because I wasn’t really on my period?” she laughed, but he didn’t.

“No, you lied, _and_ you were avoiding me, why?” He had a strange look on his face, almost judgy, which truly made her confused, even more than she already was.

“I- can’t remember. Why are you so pressed about it?”

“I’m not, I thought we were friends, and you lied to me.”

“And I said I can’t remember why I said it, gosh, you’re annoying.”

“Sorry I miss my friend.”

“Fine. I’ll be your friend, guess what, I got hit on yesterday,” she said angrily while she began to get dressed. “By this handsome doctor, he even gave me his number.”

Aaron’s jaw clenched hard as he sat on his bed, still watching her half naked body. “Did you call him?”

“No.”

“Why are you telling me then. Do you want to start seeing other people?”

“Jesus, Aaron, I’m treating you like a friend, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Do you want to see other people,” he said again, not really asking.

Luna sighed deep. “Maybe? I don’t know, do you?”

“You’re bored of me already?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just,” she sat next to him, placing her hand on his knee. “I've been thinking about my life lately and I love what we have Aaron but I'm thirty years old and time goes by so fast. I want something more than just a fuck buddy. I wanna settle down, and I’ve barely seen you lately, and talking to this guy was the highlight of my week and he seems like a great guy and you-”

“That’s fine,” Aaron interrupted as he stood up from the bed, rubbing his lips harshly. “You don’t have to explain yourself.”

“Aaron.”

“You should go.”

“What?”

“I said leave.”

“I- Wow,” she scoffed, astonished. “You prefer to kick me out of your house instead of talking to me?”

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“You’re such a fucking child, Hotchner.”

The sudden rage rushing through her bloodstream made her get dressed in two seconds, leaving his apartment with a loud door slam.

_Why did he act that way?_

What she didn’t know was that the reason he acted that way was because, while he picked her clothes and naturally, her phone, he unintentionally read a text from an unknown number.

_“So, coffee? ;)”_

That could’ve been anyone, but the simple disgusting thought of it being a man asking her out, especially this doctor she had just talked about, made him sick to his stomach.

It wasn’t her fault, yet he took his jealousy out on her. 


	13. Grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being equally stubborn had Aaron and Luna's relationship hanging by a thin thread. One of them had to eventually give in.

Aaron regretted the way he spoke to Luna the second she left and wished he had taken it back by the time he realized how badly he had fucked up. He wanted to run after her and apologize for the way he treated her, but he simply stood in the middle of his room, watched her walk away and heard the door slam. He was aware that he had no business getting jealous, but he couldn't help it.

Just the thought of another man wanting her infuriated him.

As soon as he accidentally read that text, only because her phone got his attention as it vibrated against his palm, he felt this heavy rage flowing through him like lava. His first assumption was that it had to be from a guy, and probably from an immature one. He knew she liked men younger than her, which made him clench his jaw even harder.

_And who even uses emojis with a grown woman._

Then when she confessed that the fact that someone else had flirted with her was the highlight of her week, it broke his heart.

All of his free time went to her and it still wasn't enough. It would most likely never be. He was away too much and he knew she liked attention. _She was a stripper after all._

However, even when he wasn't with her, she still had her own space somewhere in his brain. Luna lived in his head the twenty four hours of the day and, sometimes, Aaron wished she didn't. He truly became addicted to her and, although she hated that word, there was no other way for him to describe the way she made him feel.

Spending too many days without seeing her literally affected his mood. He'd become more _'crabby',_ as Penelope called him sometimes, and it always coincided with the amount of days he'd gone without his dose of Luna.

Aaron was not enough for her, he admitted it. She deserved all the care and attention in the world. But, even so, he couldn't imagine her with another man; he refused to even think about that possibility.

Other lips touching hers, other hands caressing her breathtaking body, other eyes admiring her real beauty. He couldn't. Luna belonged to him.

She said once Aaron had so much power over her, but in reality it was the other way around. When he said he was devoted to her, he meant it. Luna didn't even realize how she had Aaron in her hands and how he would do anything for her.

Even if that meant to let her go.

She stopped talking to him and he didn't want to pursue her. The few times they bumped into each other, she simply gave him one of those death stares that felt like sharp knives on his heart.

He had truly hurt Luna, and she let him know.

Their relationship took more than one step back. They never really acted like strangers, not even when they actually were, and since their fight, they pretended like they were ordinary neighbors who didn't know each other. They were equally stubborn and that had their relationship hanging by a thin thread.

Determined to become the busiest person on Earth just so she wouldn't have to see Aaron's face, Luna decided to make the visits to Angie more often and, as a consequence, that meant seeing Dr. Levi too.

After she didn't reply to his text, the doctor apologized as soon as he saw her the very next day, as if he was waiting for her to arrive.

"I got impatient when I didn't get your text the night I gave you my card, so I asked at reception for your number," Levi excused himself, trying to get her to talk, but Luna was shy with men outside the club, especially with the ones she found attractive. So, she merely accepted his apologies and went to sit in front of Angie who, as the good sister she was trying to become, teased her about how the doctor had his eyes on her.

"Oh my god, doctor, please take care of me, I'm very ill," mocked Angie in a high-pitched voice, waving around a ripped page of her notebook that showed a poor drawing of two stick-figures –Luna and Levi– holding hands. Luna couldn’t do much more than giving her sister the middle finger. 

The more she visited, the more attention Luna got from the doctor. After two weeks, he already knew when she was about to arrive or leave, going after her more than once to make small talk outside the center. One of those times, he indirectly shamed her for smoking and then saved himself with some random made-up fact.

"Well, a lot of people who work in the health field smoke, it can be stressful at times."

To Luna, he was not an interesting person, and it was inevitable to compare him to Aaron, who had never judged her for smoking.

Clearly they were polar opposites. Levi always had a smile on his face, fake or not, it was there. His teeth were too unnaturally white for her taste, but he was in fact Luna's type: light eyes, tan skin, a little older than what she liked, but the grey hairs suited him well. He also had nice hands, but so did Aaron.

And between a big smile, or a deep frown, she preferred the frown, or rather, the one with the frown.

Although Luna didn't show much interest in the doctor, Levi wanted to get to know her even more, asking the vaguest questions about where she worked, pointing out how good she looked with her nurse uniform or asking if she would like to change jobs and work at the center, to which she responded kindly: "I'm good taking care of the elderly."

She could tell the doctor had vocation for his job, that he truly cared about Angie's well being, and that, for some reason, lifted a weight off her shoulders. At least, her sister wasn't all alone and had more than one person supporting her.

The boring small talks with Dr. Levi were part of her routine already and everyday that passed, she felt more comfortable around him, giving him longer answers but still unable to keep eye contact for more than ten seconds.

He was intimidating, and way taller than her.

But the guy was determined to take it further, after two weeks of knowing Luna. "I want to take you out. The coffee is still standing, if you're not ready for dinner yet."

_Dinner? Already?_ "I swear I'm not trying to play hard to get, but let me think about it."

Their talks were barely five minutes long and he still wanted to ask her out.

That type of attention felt strange. She was used to the male attention – while being Cherry though. Luna was so different from the girl inside the club, even if she always stood out anywhere for her height, she wasn't very approachable in public due to the constant frown she put on her face to avoid that exact type of attention.

Apparently, that didn't scare the doctor.

And the cold shoulder between Aaron and Luna went by for longer than what they wanted it to.

For Aaron, those two weeks felt infinite and he was already with withdrawal, in need of Luna's kisses and laugh, feeling awful for mistreating her.

As a consequence, the amount of work he had been doing was only worsening his mood.

"How are things going with the pretty neighbor?" Penelope subtly asked him through the phone during a case. She always made it clear she wasn't a profiler but the skill was there, and she always knew when something was off with her boss.

"Uh, it's going," he answered, quickly putting his phone off speaker getting a weird look from Morgan. Garcia was still the only one who knew about Luna, which was impressive for Aaron after knowing how much Penelope loved to gossip.

"Sir, you know I'm here if you need advice."

"I know. Thanks."

He wanted that advice so badly, but Garcia would've definitely agreed with the way Luna reacted to his unexpected anger, so he kept it to himself.

Not even work managed to get her out of his head, not that it did before but still, he had accepted the fact that he had already lost her.

The only thing work brought to him those past two weeks was stress, even more with one of his essential team members soon to be on maternity leave. Aaron had the big responsibility to find JJ's temporary replacement, and if he was honest, no one could fill her shoes. But he had to do it, so he went through some files of possible agents until late at his office.

**...**

Sixteen days. Luna hadn't been touched by the man she loved in almost three weeks, and it hurt even more knowing he was right across from her, feeling like they were thousand miles apart and having trouble sleeping with an empty right side of the bed.

She'd had more than enough time to think about why she was mad at Aaron, being distracted at work, both jobs, accidentally giving one of her patients a lower dose of the medicine once and picking at least one fight with a pervert at the club.

Just like Aaron, she was _'crabby'_. But it was beyond the lack of sex. It was the other type of intimacy that she missed. The one that happened right after the sex, while both laid in her bed looking at each other's eyes without saying a word as their breathings regulated.

It was the kisses, his perfume impregnated in her hair, the silent stares while they laid naked on her bed and his fingertips brushing across her spine. His voice deep in her ear whispering sweet little words that felt like light-feather kisses on her skin. And the late night conversations between the sheets.

At some point, Luna knew she'd be the first one to give in. But Aaron had to learn to not treat her like that, so the fact that she hadn’t yielded yet made her feel proud of herself. 

And for that she needed a well deserved reward. 

With visiting Angie often after or before work, Luna had forgotten to take some time to herself. As a nurse, she wasn't allowed to get her nails painted, but at least she took the time to get her feet and hair done. Although recently, her once regularly complemented hair was no longer noticed wherever she went. And that type of self care was basic in her life. 

So, one day after her shift as a nurse, instead of visiting Angie, she made an appointment at her favorite salon, lit up a candle as soon as she got home, put on a face mask while taking a bath and a glass of wine on her right hand with some random podcast on the background.

And yet, Aaron wouldn't leave her alone, persistently appearing in her thoughts.

"Fuck it."

Pushing her stubbornness aside, she got into her pajamas with a sweater over it, refilled her glass of wine, grabbed a lighter and a hand-rolled cigarette and looked for a piece of paper. In purple ink, she left a dry note. 

_‘ROOFTOP’._

After slipping the note under his door, she went to the top of the building with the hope Aaron wouldn't work until late. But who was she kidding, she'd wait for him there until five in the morning if she had to– and would still pretend she had just arrived.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.

As she leaned on the short wall, watching the cars and strangers pass by, the familiar steps soon blared in the distance, and it was like she could see him walking towards her, even with her back to the exit door. She recognized the pace of his steps and the calm rhythm of his breathing, getting closer from behind.

Besides, she would recognize that perfume, his scent anywhere– even in hundreds of people.

It was Aaron.

He could've stood next to her, leaning against the short wall. Instead, he chose to stand behind her, both hands on his pocket –to avoid touching her– but with his body within reach, almost pressing against her curves, only the thin layers of clothes in between them. 

In silence, he leaned forward to breathe in deep the fragrance of shampoo in her loose hair, which was noticeably shorter, and finally satisfying his craving with her scent.

It only took that one breath of his for Luna to close her eyes, feeling her body about to give up, and by instinct, tilted her head to one side.

"A bit dramatic of you, cutting your hair," Aaron began, in hopes that she would bark back a _'I didn't do it because you'_ , but she kept her mouth shut, smiling so slightly at the fact that he did notice the three inches she got chopped off earlier, and hiding it while puffing on her cigarette.

"Sorry I kicked you out," he murmured. Still nothing. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to see your face," she finally answered, blowing out the smoke as she spoke.

"I figured."

She offered him his glass of wine. His hands, still not wanting to touch her, received the glass by the stem and took a short sip from it.

Although she was the one inviting him, Luna didn't feel like talking, not yet, afraid that whatever came out of her mouth – or his – would end up ruining their relationship even more. And Aaron, as the good profiler or friend he was, got it right away, deciding to stay put and enjoy her presence.

The glass of wine kept going back and forth until it was empty, warning they had to talk eventually.

"What happened to us," Aaron started again, this time looking at her face, or what he could see of it by standing behind her.

Luna sighed deep, ready to talk. "I lied, you treated me like shit."

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't ready to hear you say you were interested in another person." And she didn't deny it. "Who is he?"

"We don't have to-"

"You're my best friend." His left hand with a mind of its own went to touch the wet ends of her hair, already missing the few inches. "I want to know about your love life."

"There is no love life," she silently laughed, not really aware that he was touching her. "He's just Angie's doctor, at rehab."

"And you like him."

As she cleared her voice, she shifted her weight to her left leg. "I mean, he's nice. Attentive, and he already asked me out but I haven't given him an answer yet." The feel of his body tensing up put a smile on her face. He was jealous. "I wanted you to know about it first."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know," _out of respect_ , she thought. "You're my friend."

They kept saying the word _'friend'_ both trying to convince themselves that's what all they were, as if their hearts weren't glowing inside their chests just by being finally close.

"Luna, promise me you'll tell me if you want to have sex with this guy." There was a pinch of anger and sadness in his voice and Luna could hear it crystal clear.

"I just met him, Aaron, I'm not easy," she laughed again, putting out her cigarette against the wall. "I mean, I was easy with you but-"

"Promise me," he quickly cut her off.

"Of course I will." Then his arms finally wrapped around her waist, with his chin resting on her shoulder.

That type of intimacy, a simple hug from behind, was all it took for her to feel surrendered.

Aaron Hotchner was her weakness, and there was nothing else in the world she wanted to do more than turn around and kiss him.

Still, with his arms wrapped around her and his heart pounding on her back, her confusion increased. There was no room for thoughts anymore; she could only let herself act by instinct, so she pressed her body against his a bit more just to have him at least physically closer. Their minds, though, weren't in the same place.

Aaron truly thought she was serious about the doctor while Luna was trying hard not to give in and confess everything. However, there was no way she would, not then, not ever. She loved herself too much to expose her heart like that.

"So, is there someone at work that you like?" Luna finally asked.

"Not really," he sighed, "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"But you don't have to date the person, it's just for funsies," she shrugged while tickling the back of his hands that rested on her belly with her fingertips.

"No funsies for me, thank you."

_Thank God._ She wasn't ready to hear him say he had interest in another person either.

"What does this mean, Luna? You and that guy... Does it mean we won't kiss again?"

She didn't even know it. She knew nothing. "You make things so hard for me, Aaron."

"And you make **_me_ ** hard," he murmured in her ear, his hand sliding inside her shirt to grope her waist.

Not the right time to use his sex voice and touch her inappropriately, not when Luna was so indecisive. And yet, after holding back a whine, she dangerously turned around, looking at his gorgeous face at last. _God,_ she really missed everything about him.

With hesitation and a little bit of fear, Aaron leaned his face, brushing his nose against hers, their lips still too far, their eyes shut, both taking in the evident longing that neither could see on the other.

"Let me hug you," Aaron whispered, now his hands cupping her face tenderly tight, "kiss you. **_Let me_** **_fuck you_** , until you decide I can't anymore."

Her hands went to grip around his forearms. "Hotch."

"Tell me I'm still your favorite person," he pleaded in a whisper, hovering her lips with his breath.

A soft whine escaped past her lips. "You are." _And always will._

"Say it."

There were so many thoughts clogging her mind that her voice hardly came out, "You're my favorite person."

He barely let her finish the sentence and his tongue was already inside her mouth, tasting cigarettes, wine and pure hunger.

The desperation to be as close as they could get had them rubbing every part of their bodies, Luna's hands traveling from his chest to his waist, holding onto it to pull him closer.

All the time they were apart was surely making the experience of the kiss feel like a first one. A first kiss of reconciliation, full of anger and relief. There was no need for words but Luna's moans made clear to Aaron how much she needed him.

"I'm sorry, I had no right to act the way I did," he broke the kiss in need for some air, as if she wasn’t perfectly fine without breathing as long as his lips were on hers.

"I’m sorry I lied."

It was an honest apology. Although for her it was a little lie, it affected their relationship in a way it really shouldn't and she took the blame for it now that he was finally with her. 

Then, instead of keeping the kiss going, she went for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

“I don’t want to go through that much time away from you ever again.” There was love in every word she said to him – and even more pain knowing she’d never bring herself to actually say it. 

“We should start communicating better then,” Aaron chuckled, returning the hug strongly until the lack of air was back. 

“Okay, I want you to kiss me again.”

So he did. With his arms still around her waist, their lips clashed together, this time less desperately. Their tongues brushing together at the slowest pace, and the heavy breathings unavoidably increasing, filling in the smallest space between them. 

That was all Luna wanted –to kiss him– her rational self at least, because soon enough her hands with a mind of their own went to his belt. Aaron quickly stopped her by grabbing her wrists firmly. "We really shouldn't, not here."

"Why?” Luna whined against his mouth, tugging her bottom lip hard between her teeth. She needed him badly. “You love doing it in public."

"I don't," he scoffed, mirroring her lip bite. 

"Lies. You're already getting hard." Confidently, she grabbed his bulge, which was in fact very hard. 

"That's because you kiss me so good," he pecked her lips once again. “And because you're wearing the shortest shorts on Earth.”

“I’m wearing them so you can take them off.”

Trying hard to control himself, Aaron let out a grunt as a response and pulled her face away a bit to look into her lusty eyes. 

"Fuck me, Aaron, please. I'm letting you fuck me. Right here, right now."

It’s not that he didn’t want to, but he really felt ashamed that he did, indeed, like doing it in public areas. 

"Come on," he sighed deep, grabbing her cold hand, "let's sit."

Walking with her to the closest couch, he tapped his thigh, gesturing to her to sit on it. 

With a toothy grin, she obeyed him, adjusting herself over his right thigh, which actually made a comfortable seat.

As his hands grabbed her hips, his lips went to kiss under her ear, murmuring, "Have you missed me?"

"Mmhm." She nodded. His grip on her hips became tighter, Aaron subtly guiding her to move back and forth on his thigh. 

"How much?"

"Just a little." More lies. She missed him so much that it didn’t take much for her to follow his orders, rolling her hips voluntarily. The way that, in any position, Aaron fitted in perfectly amazed her, feeling the effect of the clothes rubbing her clit just right. 

Moving his lips to the other side of her ear, he kept teasing, "Have you missed my kisses... My cock in your mouth?"

"A little, yeah."

"Yeah? That's enough for me." His mouth captured hers again, now following her hard movements with his hands, helping her roll her hips against his thigh. 

The arousal leaking through her shorts was quick, which only made the boner inside his pants worse, as if at any moment it would break through his zipper. "Remember how good you rode me the first time we were here?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do it again, sweet girl?"

“Mmhm.” 

The friction soon was having its effect on her, gasping in his ear as that pleasurable feeling between her legs began to grow. 

Luna had just found the perfect spot on his thigh to make herself finish when loud laughs bursted through the exit door. Taken by surprise, she fell from his lap to the seat next to him and pretended that nothing was happening, struggling to sit with her legs crossed. The intruders were a young couple that offered a polite _'hey’_ as they walked to the other side of the rooftop, not bothering to give them a second look.

"Like I said, we shouldn't do it here," Aaron chuckled, following the couple with his eyes and covering his boner with his hand. 

"I was so close," she complained, bringing her fingers to cover her mouth and squeezing her legs together with the sensation painfully fading away. “So fucking close.”

"My poor girl,” he mocked her, kissing her cheek, “you can finish while you ride my dick on your couch. Does that sound good?” Luna was too frustrated to use her words, giving him a short nod. “Come on."

They walked downstairs holding hands and, once inside her place, the grudges were left far up on the rooftop. At that moment, there was no room for any thought other than just making love to each other.

In the same position he was on the other couch, Aaron watched Luna turn on the floor lamp next to him and drop to her knees between his legs with an evil smirk. 

Her frustration was long gone. After noticing how hard he had gotten, there was only one thing she wanted to do. Her delicate fingers teasingly went to undo his belt, dragging down his dress pants and underwear with his help in one go and exposing his beautifully veined erection right in front of her.

_“Fuck,”_ she mouthed to herself, beginning to rub his thighs up and down. It didn’t matter how many times she saw his cock, her reaction was always the same. Watery mouth, heartbeat between her legs, dilated pupils. 

That was Aaron’s favorite thing, when her eyes went darker than what they actually were. He could still see the effect he had on her. To feed her craving even more, he stroked his cock while staring at her. At the same time, she took her top off and let her breasts drop.

“So pretty,” Aaron said and kissed her right on the lips. 

“Let me take care of you,” she whispered in his mouth, placing her hand on top of his and following his pumps.

Leaning forward, she gave tender kisses on his dripping tip. Aaron let her take charge, one arm on the back of the couch as the other hand pushed her hair out of the way, delighted by the view. 

“Just like that,” he grunted, involuntarily lifting his hips from the couch as she let a thick trail of spit fall on his dick and pumped up and down while looking up at his face, fluttering her long lashes. 

"I missed your big cock so much, baby."

That was new. Luna _never_ called him 'baby', but how couldn't she when he looked so pleased with her.

Wetting his dick with more of her spit, she kept stroking it until it was fully hard. She was always left mesmerized by how perfect he was.

As her mouth wrapped around his tip a sweet moan vibrated against his erection. Aaron flipped her hair to one side to witness it all and kept watching her bob her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks every time she went up.

A smirk appeared on his face as he saw the way his dick disappeared completely inside her mouth, taking in the pleasure of her tongue brushing across his shaft. "So pretty with my dick in your mouth."

With a _‘pop’_ sound, she went back up for air, licking her already plump shiny lips as the smile Aaron loved so much appeared. 

Taking a short break, she quickly put her hair in a messy knot and without hesitation she adjusted even closer, placing his cock between her tits and holding them together as she began to move up and down, letting more spit fall on his tip.

"Fucking hell," Aaron grunted deep, lifting his hips from the couch once again to follow her pace, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Does it feel good?"

"So fucking good, baby. You're such a good girl."

The groans he continually let out were making her arousal drip between her legs, wanting him inside her so bad, but she kept going. He was always the one who took all the time in the world with her, spending literal hours eating her out. The least she thought she could do was let him come in her tits. But that wasn’t his plan. 

"You're doing perfect, but I need to come inside you." 

During sex, his wishes were always her commands. So she got up on her feet with no questions and helped him get fully undressed. She’d never get enough of seeing him in his glorious nakedness. If only she was as good as him at giving compliments. Because for her, he was perfect.

Carefully, she adjusted herself on top of him, supporting her hands on his sweaty shoulders and her breasts on his face purposely, grabbing his thick wet cock and teasing her sensitive clit with his tip, spreading her juices all over. 

“I want to fuck you so bad, Luna.” Aaron was desperate to be inside her, but he waited–focused on kissing, licking and biting her neck, breathing in her perfume until it turned into a flavor inside his mouth. 

It didn’t take much to feel her orgasm building up, and this time there was no neighbor to cut her inspiration, smacking and rubbing her clit with his dick even harder, breathing sharply until she was finally able to come. 

That’s what Aaron was waiting for to take full control and slide inside her while she still was going through her climax, making it much better. Her brain shut down and desperately rolled her hips on his dick while holding onto the back of the couch for more control. 

Moaning his name in his ear, she gradually slowed down her rhythm while still blinded by the stars he made her see. 

“Does my dick feel so good inside you?” he grunted, gathering her hair in a ponytail, tilting her head to one side. 

“Mmhm,” Luna whimpered, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of their sticky skin rubbing.

In a needy tone, he said, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

And, without a warning, he handled her harshly until she was on all fours against the back of the couch. He stood behind her with one foot on the couch and shoved his cock inside her tight cunt once again, cursing all types of words under his breath. 

As much as he loved having her on top, he rather be the one controlling when to come. 

With one hand, he grabbed her by the jaw while the other yanked her hair back like a rider pulled on a horse’s mane, until she was looking at his eyes upside down with a sweet smile.

“Such a pretty girl.”

Having no mercy he continued his hard thrusts, filling the room with long moans and the sound of their bodies clashing together, keeping eye contact at all times.

His dark eyes deep in her soul gave Luna all types of dangerous new feelings. Somehow it was still a soft kind of intimacy, even when the grip on her hair was the strongest it’s ever been. 

“Harder,” Luna whined, feeling her neck cramping in the most desired way. 

The grip on her jaw tightened as he opened her mouth with his thumb, letting a thick warm spit fall into her until he blended their tongues together into a sloppy kiss, hearing Luna curse against his lips with pleasure. 

By the time he knew he was about to come, Aaron let her hair and jaw go and hugged her tight by the waist grunting deep in her ear as he slowed down his thrusts and he emptied himself inside her. 

“Shit,” he panted, holding onto her body as his legs went weak and fiercely gave wet kisses on her shoulder, the taste of her skin only making him weaker. 

A couple more deep thrusts before Luna was back on earth, fluttering her eyes open. 

“How can you fuck so good,” she said between an agitated laughter, turning her head in need for his lips. 

“You Luna, it’s all you,” Aaron responded between the erotic kiss. “You are so fucking perfect.” 

One last kiss before he pulled out, reaching for his own shirt to clean the mess that dripped down her thighs. 

“Ew, I’m so sticky,” she snickered, getting off the couch and palming her chest in fake disgust, because she lived for messy sex. 

_There’s my girl._ With a timid smile he stretched his hand to her. “Let’s clean you up.” 

There weren’t many times in which they showered together. Luna could count them in one hand and every one of those times ended up in sex. 

But this time, while they were still naked, neither felt the need to do it again. As the hot shower steamed her bathroom, Aaron took his time to clean any fluid off her and make sure her hair wouldn’t get wet. 

“You would be good at bathing people,” she mentioned while his large soapy hands cleaned her chest.

“What does that mean?” Aaron laughed confused. Sometimes her random comments still caught him off guard.

“I mean, I bathe people all the time, old people, and it’s hard to do it alone sometimes. You would be a great partner, better than some of my colleagues.” 

Aaron shook his head, moving his hands to soap her neck. “Why are we talking about old people while we’re naked?”

“Sorry,” Luna chuckled, feeling a sudden shyness. “I forget it’s weird for other people.”

“Thanks, for saying I would be good, but I’d only bathe you.”

“Even when I’m old?” As soon as she heard herself she bit her tongue, feeling stupid and looking away from him. 

Aaron tried to hide the way his chest swelled with joy by rinsing the soap off her. “Especially when you're old.”

In no time, they were drying their bodies off, ready to go to bed. There was no need for Aaron to pick up clothes from his place since he already had some in Luna’s drawer, by accident though. He always left at least one piece of clothing there, and to top it off, Luna had no problem with him having his own toothbrush on her cup next to hers.

If she was honest, that was the most couply thing they could do, to have personal items of the other at each other’s place. 

And as they pulled her bed covers off, that remorse started to eat at her. How could she want someone so badly and still try to push him away? Aaron was perfect in every way, and still her gut feeling was against her. 

That gut feeling was her worst enemy and she felt even more anxious as they laid facing each other. 

Aaron was the complete opposite. He always felt safe and calm around her, stroking her hair watching her blinks slow down. 

Soon enough, her body jerked a little, followed by a deep breath. She was always the first one to fall asleep and he gladly fell asleep too to the sound of her breathing, which sometimes barely seemed there at all.

Closing his eyes, he said in a soft whisper: _"I love you."_

It hurt knowing he was not ready to let her go.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘like a rider pulled on a horse’s mane’ thing is from a movie. Can’t remember the name but it was too hot not to quote it hehe


	14. Trouble sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luna heard Aaron’s secret, the struggle of not knowing what to do gives her a hard time.

It was true that Luna was always the first one to fall asleep. Most of the time it only took her less than five minutes to fall into a deep slumber.

But that night, as tired and relaxed the sex and shower with Aaron made her, she experienced restlessness for the first time in a while. And it was all Aaron's fault. It always was.

Those three damned words. They way they slipped from his mouth so softly that it almost sounded like he said them to himself made her body tingle.

For her, there was no way he actually said that and her first reaction was denial, she probably heard him wrong ; and that he must've started a sentence with the words  _ ‘above you’ _ and then forgot how to speak all of a sudden. But whatever he said, she swore she felt a new kind of warmth radiating through to her just by contemplating that possibility.

Then she wondered,  _ why would he say it? _

There was nothing she wanted to do more than unseal her lips and just say it back. Or kick him in the face for waiting for her to be in a vulnerable state of mind to say it – because it really got to her the time they were apart. She would never in a million years do the second one , though. 

With his hand still stroking her hair, Luna tried her best to keep a sleeping face to avoid the unwanted conversation. She was not ready to rip her raw heart off her chest and simply hand it over to him. 

Besides, he thought she was asleep,  _ so did it really count?  _ Luna wished she could unhear it.

Her body soon went numb because of how hard she tried to think without stopping her breathing. She was experiencing it all ; her soul pounding in her throat so intensely that there was no way for her to tell if it was a good or bad thing. Was it boiling rage flowing through her bloodstream or pure rainbows?

Long after his fingers ceased stroking her hair, Luna finally dared to open one eye first to check if he was truly asleep. And it was like she could see him clearer.

_ Aaron really said it. He loved me _

She couldn't resist returning the soft caresses he gave her, and one of her hesitant hands moved from under the covers to rest tenderly on his warm cheek. He was always so warm.

The man lying in front of her was one of the most beautiful people she's ever crossed paths with — inside and out. Yet, even in his sleep Aaron made Luna hate him. 

At that moment, her stomach was in a tight knot , but her gut feeling always failed her. She was the most non-psychic person in the world, but the sense of foreboding was almost made out of concrete. That one bad feeling prevented her from doing things. From saying it back.

And , as she watched him sleep, that feeling only worsened. 

Aaron loved her. She wasn't supposed to hear it... _ So what? _ It felt wrong knowing that she knew how he felt but he didn't know she felt the same way.

Although his type of love wasn’t as intense as hers. 

While his breath barely came out of his nose, all Luna could think was of him dying. She's had that dream at least once a week since those seven days she hadn't heard from him.

It was always the same recurring nightmare : his ex - wife stabbed him to death while he was supposed to be sleeping safe and sound next to her – just like how he was at that exact moment, but with blood splashed everywhere. Sometimes she'd swear she could feel his blood running through her face, but it was just the feeling of her own tears. And it never got to the point in which Luna gets to see the woman's face. Aaron's dead face, though, is what usually woke her up.

Such a stupid dream and it always messed with her. She simply didn't want to lose her best friend, not when she was madly in love with him.

As her thumb brushed his cheek, Luna's only thought was how to stop it, whatever they had.

There were too many scenarios running through her mind and each one ended up hurting one, the other or both of them. 

Maybe there was no going back and only further. What if last time was their last time? It'd surely make a good memory, Luna could still feel his hands pulling her hair in the most loving way — now she knew for sure it was with love. 

After he shifted positions to lie on his back, Luna cuddled up on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist by pure muscle memory. And her mind kept wandering until she finally dozed off in a deep sleep.

It was still dark outside when the buzz of Aaron’s phone against wood woke them up. 

His body moving under her froze her. "Hotchner," he answered with a raspy voice that resonated deep in her ear.  _ God _ , if the sex he gave her a few hours earlier hadn't killed her, his morning voice surely could. 

Every time Luna heard him say his last name, she'd picture it next to hers. It would sound good actually. Luna Kersey-Hotchner. Or just Luna Hotchner. Either way, she wouldn’t let that happen.

The phone call lasted less than twenty seconds and Luna knew it meant he had to go. While she was still resting on his body, his lips pressed onto her forehead before he gently pushed her off of him. Struggling whether to pretend to be suddenly a heavy sleeper or open her eyes, she felt the warmth of his body fade away.

His bare footsteps walked to her bathroom and once he was back, another kiss, this time on her cheek.

She'd never get enough from him.

Without thinking about it much, she let herself open her eyes and grabbed his hand before he pulled away.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up."

By impulse , she sat straight up and almost at the same time her hand brought him closer by the back of his head, blending their lips into a soft peck.

"Well good morning to you too," he chuckled against her mouth.

In need to deepen the kiss , Luna cupped his face, but he stopped her. "I have to go."

"But I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He sat on the bed next to her, admiring the change on her face. In a warning tone , he mocked her . "Lusty eyes." 

"No, I just… want to cuddle for a little longer,” Luna pouted her lips, then pretended to look at her imaginary watch on her wrist. “Unless you want to, you know, do it at five in the morning.”

As he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, Luna saw in his eyes he was actually thinking about it, then checked the time on his phone.

Signaling her with his head to scoot over he said, "I'll give you twelve minutes."

"Of cuddles or sex?" 

“Of me.”

Aaron set the time for exactly twelve minutes and crawled up in bed again next to her, finding themselves in the same position in which they went to sleep. 

It was the first time that Luna actually felt nervous around him , although her smile said otherwise. Now she could see through him. Aaron was the first one to open up his heart and the love for her in his eyes was evident. 

Their silent stare was oddly loud at that moment. 

“What?”

Brushing her nose against his, she responded, “Nothing.” 

“You’re very pretty,” Aaron mimicked her tender gesture, “in the mornings.” 

“We’re not having sex.”

"Are you sure you don't want to do it?"

"We're being timed. Can you finish in less than ten minutes?"Her fingertips were already teasing the waistband of his boxers.

"At five in the morning, yes. I think you'll be disappointed."

"Yeah, probably. But it's worth a try."

In the same position , they undressed from the waist down.

"Shirt. Off," Aaron demanded, taking his own off as well.

Almost violently , Aaron pulled the bed covers off of her to admire her glorious nakedness, moistening his lips as he began to skim her curves with his hands and gaze. 

That first erotic touch was all it took to flood their bodies with lust. 

Still, even when they were against the clock, they made time for teasing. Luna rubbed her thigh against his erection while her fingers played with his hair. Everywhere she touched he was soft and warm. 

“How hard can you fuck me today?” she taunted as she watched him bring one breast to his mouth, pinching her already stiff nipple with his teeth. And in no time the hums and siss of pleasure filled the space between them. 

“As hard as you want me to.”

Since he knew her too well, he was already ready to roll her over so he could fuck her from behind, but this time, she wanted to see his face.

"Like this is fine," she told him and his sweet smile made her press her lips together in guilt.  _ “That man loves me” _ , she thought.  _ “He really does”. _

Aaron scooted closer to her and lifted her leg under her thigh to bring it on top of his. Her mouth instantly salivated by seeing how big and hard he was.

"This is nice," he commented while kissing under her ear.

Placing her hand under his arm to pull him closer into the hug, she gifted him a soft closed-mouth moan. "So nice."

Even when he was that close to her, she still craved him.

While his hand guided his erection to her entrance, she captured his mouth once again, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth, a thing that made him grunt deep in a smile.

"You're always so wet." And it was always because of him.

Slowly he started to slip inside her, their eyes locked. Luna wondered what he was thinking about. She always did. She wanted to live inside his brain and know every thought of his.

She wished he wouldn't think she hated looking into his beautiful eyes while he was so deep within her. She wished he'd know how she felt about him. The way she would surrender completely to his feet any day. She'd do anything for him.

Every motion he did with any part of his body was perfect and she let him know with the smile she knew he loved seeing, because he was better at communicating than she was and he said it all the time. How much he liked her smile. 

"Why so quiet ? ", he asked as he began to roll his hips at the perfect pace. Unrushed. Controlled. Soft.

"It's too early to be loud. The birds haven't started chirping yet," Luna excused, but the truth was that she could only focus on not saying  _ it _ back. 

"Just a bit louder for me," he pleaded teasingly, "I wanna hear you."

And even when she didn't want to, he made her. A timid voice escaped past her throat first. And as she followed his pace with her hips, Luna gave him a louder but still sweet and slightly quiet moan that he captured with his open mouth gladly.

His lips curved into a flirty smile, delighted by her sounds. "That's it, just for me."

While his rhythm became unbearably exquisite, her whines turned involuntary and her eyes went to see right where their bodies met. Her brows pinched together and her mouth parted slightly open in pleasure. Watching him go in and out of her seemed almost as good as it felt. And he mirrored her, both of them mesmerized, witnessing the beautiful way their bodies connected. 

It was rare for them doing it in that position, more so for her. It was the perfect balance of sweetness and intensity and Luna wished they'd do it like this more often.  _ Fuck. No. _ There is no more of this. But he doesn't know. Should she say he can't fuck her anymore after this? That she had just decided he can't anymore?

Once his lips were back on hers, his deep smooth rolling thrusts increased and she couldn't help to do more of what he ordered, moaning out his name against his mouth.

"Goddamn," he grunted, bringing her closer to his body to press his face on the crook of her neck. "I wish I could stay here for an eternity."

Between a pleased lip bite Luna chuckled, loving the way Aaron was trying to bury himself in her. "Look at me," she whispered.

Frowning in concentration, Aaron lifted his head and opened his eyes to meet her gaze as he kept rolling his hips at the perfect pace.

With a soft yet sensual tongue kiss, Aaron shook in release. Grunting. Groaning. Loud enough just for her to experience her own climax. Moaning. Whining. Only for him.

And just in time.

The moment they pulled from their kiss and tried to regulate their breaths, the alarm went off. They couldn't help but burst into laughter at the timing.

There was his love in his warm eyes. Now it was so obvious for her. Then again, the guilt began to haunt her. "Okay, now you can go." 

"This was such a bad idea," Aaron complained, hiding his face on her neck one more time. "I don't want to leave you now."

"You're such a drama queen, Hotchner." It was indeed a bad idea. Hurtful even. For her , at least , after his unexpected confession. "Come on, you're gonna be late."

"I'm the boss. I'm allowed to be late."

Luna rolled their bodies until she straddled him down. "That's a good enough reason to not be late,  _ boss _ ."

Then she fell next to him and , without arguing , Aaron put his clothes back on. 

“Wait,” she kind of yelled, reaching for his phone before he had the chance to do so.

Bringing the bed sheets up her chest, Luna unlocked his phone and began to type the only number she knew by heart. 

“You’re giving me your phone number,” he said almost to himself, falling on the bed next to her again.

“In case you decide to disappear on me.” She pressed the screen on each letter that spelled her full name. 

There were many times in which he thought about asking her for her number but didn't’, scared of her rejection. He even considered asking Penelope to search for her information, but shook that obsessive thought away because it wasn’t like him. “Why now?” he genuinely asked. 

“I’ll delete it then.”

“No! No. I meant ... thank you,” then he snatched his phone from her fingers. 

One last time , he leaned for a kiss, tilting her chin up. 

"Be safe," Luna said in a whisper. 

"I will."

Like a wife witnessing her husband leave for war she watched him walk through the beaded curtain. 

After hearing her front door shut, she covered her face with a pillow and squealed onto it as quietly as possible to release what were definitely rainbows inside her. 

There had been only one time before in which Luna felt that kind of colorful sparkle. 

She’s been in love before and after that but , until then, it didn’t compare. Until Aaron. And it ended too abruptly. 

Before Elijah, there was Charlotte. She was more than a friend, less than a girlfriend. Luna's almost lover.

"So, this ginger girl," her dad began once, after the first time Luna brought her new friend home. "She's pretty."

Luna simply rolled her eyes and kept working on her assignment typing loudly on the keyboard. "Dad, please don't start."

"What? I saw the way you two looked at each other," he responded casually, taking a sip of his cold beer without taking his eyes off the soccer game on the tv.

"We’re just partners in this project. I don't even know her." 

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever."

The project only took a couple of weeks to get done, and Luna kept bringing Charlotte home after that. It was a new thing for her, liking a girl like that. But it all flowed so naturally that she didn't think much about it ...

... Until the first goodbye kiss Charlotte stole from her after Luna parked outside her house. It was so soft and sweet that sunshine flooded her soul.

"Oh," was all that came out of Luna's mouth, caught by surprise. That was when she knew she needed her dad's advice.

After that , she drove fast to her dad's restaurant, walking past the side door inside the kitchen as if it was her own home – because it was.

Carefully dodging the few chefs cooking, she made it to his office and knocked on his open door. "Dad?"

There he was, in his classic white chef jacket and glasses hanging on the tip of his nose. "Hey , shortcake." The startled look on her face was almost comical to him, so he gave his daughter a funny look back. "Did you see a ghost or something?" 

"Worse. Shortbread kissed me."

"Woohoo!" he instantly cheered in a high-pitched voice raising both fists in the air in victory, and standing from his chair quickly to hug her. "That's excellent!" 

Of course Luna was terrified, but her dad was always the one who calmed the waves in her thoughts with his warm hugs and wise words.

Although it was never official, the sweet stolen kisses and car rides became a regular thing.

It was a platonic love in some way. Luna liked her as much as she wanted to be her , because she was beautiful and captivating.

It was a new kind of first love.

They never took it further than kisses though. Mostly because Charlotte acted off sometimes since her family was religious. And even when she was the one who took the first step, she didn't want to be more than friends, scared of what her family might have said. So Luna never got to meet Charlotte's family.

Their – more than – friendship lasted six months and it ended in the most unexpected manner.

Luna was driving Charlotte home as usual one afternoon when a car ran a red light, hitting them crashing against the passenger seat. 

The thunderous sound of the impact and violent pressure of the seatbelt against her body were enough to disorient Luna, who found herself upside down when she came to her senses. 

"Charlotte , are you alright?" she barely asked. Silence. With her eyes barely open she looked to her right, seeing her friend's flaming orange hair getting soaked with bright red blood.

"Charlotte!" Luna's heartbreaking sob echoed loudly as she shook her by the shoulder, the tears already blurring her vision. "Honey, please wake up!"

But she never did. Charlotte died from the impact at twenty - four years old.

Since that day, Luna became terrified of losing someone else she loved, of experiencing that kind of pain again. Her father's sudden death, not long after the accident, only made it worse.

Deep down, Luna knew that, when it came to Aaron, her nightmares had nothing to do with his job – although that didn't make anything easier. It had more to do with the fact she had come to love him so intensely. They would still be there if he was a plumber.

The experience of losing a soulmate was shattering, so letting people inside her life became really hard. Before Aaron , she only had Riley and that was enough. 

The thing is, he sneaked up on her. She hadn't realized the exact moment she let him in, but she knew that, if anything ever happened to him, she was done. Luna would rather end up alone than losing another piece of herself. 

With Aaron, she felt like he was more than a soulmate , though. Their connection felt karmic. He was her twin flame, soulmate. All at once. 

If her dad was alive , he’d be Aaron’s number one admirer. No doubt. And the sole thought of picturing them together gave her an answer for her internal struggle. 

She'd say it back. 


	15. Game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a fun game ended up ruining all.

Luna impatiently waited all day for a text or a call from Aaron, checking her phone every thirty minutes like never before throughout her shift as a nurse. But he didn’t make himself present until later that evening, when she had just arrived home from visiting Angie. 

“I prefer texting,” she answered the call barely annoyed, putting her phone against her ear as she took her shoes off by the door. 

“I'd rather hear your voice,” Aaron was quick to respond, matching her miffed tone. 

Making her way to her room, Luna smiled. “Well, it took you long enough.”

On the other line, Aaron cleared his throat locking himself in an empty office. “Sorry, I just had some time.”

It was nice for her to hear his voice after a long day. “So, when are you coming back?”

“What, do you miss me already?” he provoked as he leaned on an empty table. 

“Okay, I’m hanging up now.”

“I’m coming home tonight,” Aaron responded between laughter picturing her eye roll in his head. “The case was in D.C. so we’re almost done.”

“Good. Come knock on my door once you get here.”

“Yeah, there is a dinner my team organized for JJ, since she’s leaving soon.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll wait for you.”

“No. I’d like for you to join us. Me.” 

She chuckled at the pinch of formality in his tone. “Why?”

“Because I miss you and I want you there?” Aaron could sense it took her by surprise, almost able to hear her mind working. “What do you say? Be ready by nine.”

Luna thought about it for a few more seconds as she turned her shower on. _I guess the confession could wait_. “Should I wear something in particular?”

Licking his lips he responded, “maybe that toy I bought you once.” That idea wasn’t really planned, but hearing the water running clogged his mind with dirty thoughts.

“Hotchner, I meant the clothes,” she laughed, staring at her reflection. If it wasn’t because of that she wouldn’t have noticed how – _stupidly_ – big she was smiling. “Is it a formal dinner?” 

“Oh, no it’s not.”

“Fine, I’ll wear the shortest dress then,” she teased, his flirty smirk almost audible. “And if I wear _that_ , would you be able to control yourself?”

“Not at all. That’s the point.”

“Look at you, being evil.”

“Put your hair up in a ponytail.” 

“Now I’m hanging up. You’re asking for too much.”

“And you’re wasting water.” 

After their _‘see you later’_ , Luna began to get ready. She took a short shower, chose a casual but still elegant dress, put a light amount of makeup and styled her hair loose just to show Aaron he didn’t have that much power. 

Then, as she went through her dresser, she found that toy Aaron bought once. It was still in its package and although she wasn’t sure about wearing it in public – let alone with Aaron’s colleagues around – if it was his idea, it couldn’t be so bad. 

She took the toy out with a bit of hesitation and read the instructions. The more she read, the more her jaw dropped. It had too many levels and could stimulate any of her parts at the same time. 

The simple thought of Aaron controlling her pleasure sent tingles between her legs. 

So she went for it, cautiously cleaning the toy before putting it in. And after the discreet sound test, she was ready. 

Eight minutes past nine, she was opening the door after hearing their secret knock.

With his hands in a fist inside his pocket and a smirk that showed his dimples, Aaron said, “don’t you own _any_ pants?”

“I told you I was wearing a dress,” she flirted, biting her bottom lip as she stared him up and down. 

Aaron was wearing a tight navy-blue button down shirt that accentuated the right parts of his body, his arms being the ones she drooled over the most. And because Luna wore in fact the shortest dress she had, his eyes were grazing every inch of her exposed skin. And those thighs that were meant to be around his head. 

There was no point in being subtle, both of them undressing the other with their eyes. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’ll just grab my stuff.” 

Quickly Luna went to get her phone, wallet and the tiny toy remote. Carrying a purse wasn’t an option. That night her attention could only be on being discreet. 

As they walked past the entrance, Luna reached for his hand and teasingly handed him the clicker. With a confused frown, Aaron stared at it then met those lusty eyes. “You’re actually wearing it.”

Her left brow rose as a response. Then she flicked her hair off her shoulders and hurried her pace, walking ahead of him to the complex parking lot as the click-clack of her heels flirted with his ears and her swinging hips teased his gaze, knowing well his eyes were scanning her curves. 

It took him half a second to start using the remote. That sudden tickle inside her made Luna abruptly stop, bending her knees slightly. 

“That’s just the first level”, Aaron murmured as he stopped behind her. “I want to see you fall apart under my control.” 

And, without a warning, he skipped to the highest level, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her while her trembling knees threatened to drop to the floor. 

“ _Aaron, wait_ ”, she whimpered between a giggle, covering her mouth with one hand as she dug her nails in his forearm with the other. They were literally in the middle of the lot. “Not here.” 

“Just a little taste of what I’m gonna do to you tonight.” After playfully spanking her ass, he was the one ahead of her making his way inside the car. 

All Luna could do was insult him under her breath, watching him walk away. _“This motherfucker.”_ She already knew he was going to have no mercy. 

Once she joined him on the passenger seat, she let out a frustrated and harsh breath. “You can’t be that evil, Hotchner. I won’t be able to control my moans around your friends.” 

His fingers teasingly tickled her inner thigh. “Shit. I’m already getting hard just by thinking of you holding back those delightful whines of yours.”

“Stop it,” Luna rebuked him, removing his hand. 

“Maybe we should stay here,” he said in his sex voice, his thumb pressing the button three times. 

“ _Ah._ No,” Luna squirmed in her seat as her hand went to grip his arm. “Your friend, _fuck,_ is leaving, you have to be there.” 

“Fine. But I’m warning you now. I’m gonna fuck you _so hard_ when we get back.”

“Just… drive.”

Halfway through the ride, Luna had to physically stop Aaron from torturing her, snatching the clicker out of his hands. She already had her own hand prints heavily marked on her thighs and tasted her own salty and bitter blood for how hard she bit her lips.

“You’re having too much fun, Hotchner.”

“What do you expect? It is a toy. It’s supposed to be fun,” he laughed taking his eyes off the road to give her glance. 

“Well, it won’t be fun when you can’t hide that big ass boner inside your pants.” 

“Is it too obvious?” he asked in a sudden urgent tone, adjusting his crotch. 

“Mmm, let’s see.” Her hand went to palm his evident erection, her fingertips teasing the outline. “Maybe push it more to the center, my friend is trying to escape.” As she kept grazing him, he was the one squirming on his seat, grabbing the wheel tight with both hands. 

“Stop it.”

“Aw, are you afraid to stain your pants?”, Luna mocked, increasing the grip against his cock. 

“I mean it.” She wasn’t wrong though. If she kept going, it’d been enough for him to finish. 

And, with a mocking laugh, she obeyed. “I absolutely love this game.”

“We haven’t started to play yet.”

Ten minutes of more teasing, they were parked outside a Mexican restaurant. Aaron checked his phone to see who had already arrived and only Garcia, Reid, Emily and the new agent, Jordan Todd, were inside. He just wished that last person wasn’t there. 

"What if I don't join you and pretend I'm a lonely girl?” Luna took him out of his thoughts, caressing the nape of his neck. “And you get to have no mercy with me."

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he returned her touch, pecking her lips. “I like the sound of that.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll pay for your meal.” 

“What a gentleman.” Luna deepened the kiss just enough to not make it _that_ tempting. 

“You should go inside first.”

“Hey,” she offered him her fist. “Let the game begin.” 

On her way to the entrance a short soft buzz inside her made her hold her laugh and flipped her middle finger off at him without looking. 

For obvious reasons, she chose the farthest and most hidden table. She walked right past Aaron's table, but his team didn't really notice her. Well, except for Emily who casually eyed her only because she thought she was attractive. 

Once Luna was settled in her table, her eyes read through the menu. Spicy food wasn’t really her thing. 

“Good evening, are you waiting for someone?” a waitress approached her with a welcoming smile. 

“Hi. No I’m just on a date with myself,” Luna responded timidly, pressing her lips together. 

“That’s awesome. What can I get you?”

In the meantime, Aaron was still inside his car waiting for the others to arrive. Once he saw Rossi walk inside right after Morgan, Aaron fixed his pants one last time and made it inside. His eyes examined the place searching for Luna first instead of his team. 

“Hotch!” David’s loud voice caught his attention. And Luna’s. 

Right before sitting between the new agent and Rossi – since it was the only empty seat – an intense glare made him look up. 

_There she is._ Luna was a few tables away but close enough for him to glance at her and to get the woy working.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna bring Luna," Garcia commented disappointedly, pouting her lips. She was excited to meet the girl who had his boss head over heels. 

Aaron cleared his throat, scooting his chair close to Rossi’s. "Yeah, she had a long day."

“Who’s Luna?” Todd asked just to make conversation. 

“Uh, my friend,” Aaron answered only for politeness. He didn’t want to talk about his personal life, and certainly not with her. 

Eventually, they all had ordered their plates, talking about how big JJ’s baby bump had gotten for the past two weeks and how well the new agent had adapted. 

Aaron remained silent most of the time, limiting himself to laugh whenever Reid or Garcia said something out of pocket. And, of course, distracted by Luna who was enjoying her food. 

That was when he had a sudden flashback from the night before. Him whispering _‘I love you’_. At that moment he wished he was sharing some food with her instead of being with the people he saw way too often. 

Thirty five minutes of stolen glances and flirty smirks between the only two accomplices inside the restaurant went by. 

And Luna was already bored. She grabbed her phone, went through her contacts and found his number, sending the very first text among the two. 

_“Really? You’re gonna just let me sit here all alone for an hour with no action?”_

As he felt his phone buzz against his thigh, he looked in her direction for the hundredth time getting an annoyed look. A soft chuckle escaped through his nose as he read her text. Not using the toy right away was his way of teasing. But if she wanted it, she’d get it. 

Instead of responding to her message, he subtly reached for the clicker inside his pocket and manifested himself inside her, choosing a soft but still intense level. 

“Are you alright?” his new colleague asked, leaning towards him too much. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, you’ve been distracted”, Rossi joined her. 

“I mean the case we had was tough”, Todd added as a way of answering for Aaron, so he simply gave her a thin-lipped smile. 

Once he was left alone, his glare met Luna’s who seemed a bit too giggly. But she was trying not to react at all under the pleasing sensation. 

She took another bite of her food to keep herself busy, even though she was already full. Then, the feeling between her legs only intensified and she was forced to press her lips together. 

It was soft but consistent. Still, she had to rest both elbows on the table and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Her focus was on controlling her breaths and squeezing her thighs even more under the table, which luckily had a long cloth to hide her legs trembling in a weird dance, holding back her pleasure. 

A few more seconds of delight passed until Aaron stopped, just to let her feel what she knew was the highest level. Luna gasped startled, her fork slipping off her fingers and clinking on the floor next to her. 

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a waiter asked her genuinely worried. 

Luna fake-coughed and picked the utensil up. "Yeah, it's just the food, it's spicy, but it's really good. So good. Thank...you"

Aaron will definitely have to pay for embarrassing her like that later. 

After a couple of minutes of Aaron being an actual devil, she couldn’t handle it anymore and had to go to the bathroom. 

By the time she locked herself in the last stall, she finally let herself make a noise, still quiet, muffled by her palm. 

And while Luna was experiencing an inappropriate orgasm, Aaron excused himself from the table and followed her to the restroom. 

He kept pressing the button and waited a couple of minutes, in case someone else was in there. When he thought the coast was clear, he confidently stepped in the ladies room.

Luckily, there was no one else besides his moaning girl. 

The last stall was the only one locked, so he walked up until the very end to just stand outside and like she said, had no mercy using the remote, shifting from the lowest level to to the highest and vice versa. 

Behind the door, Luna was covering her mouth with her palm, biting on it and trying her best to hold back every moan and the happy tears that soon showed up. 

“Open”, Aaron demanded. 

She barely could obey to let him in. Aaron locked the door and, like a bully, approached her, forcing her against the cold tile wall. Hovering her lips with his, he brought the remote up to her face and kept it working. “I think I’ll fuck you right here.”

Luna couldn’t handle it anymore and captured his mouth to let the moans and whines echo inside it. _“Fuck, Aaron. You’re killing me. You’re deadly. I hate you,”_ she complained between moans. 

“Shhh, quiet,” he scoffed. He was truly enjoying seeing her like that. 

Teasingly, his hand traveled inside her dress, sliding her panties to the side until his fingertips made contact with the vibrating object _,_ slowly pulling it in and out a few times. 

“Aaron please, stop.” She did want it to stop, but her moans and harsh grip on his body told him otherwise. Still, he heard her, pulling out the toy and, without hesitation, sucked it clean right in front of her mouth. 

That sinful action took all the air out of her lungs and gulped. Luna tried so hard to keep her decency between the ecstatic atmosphere they managed to create inside a small stall. But failed miserably.

Her heart was pounding hard in her ears and in-between her legs, in need for only one thing. 

“Fuck me,” she mouthed as she groped the outline of his hard cock above his pants. 

With a smirk on his face, he gifted her one kiss before violently turning her over, pressing her face to the wall. “Do you want it hard?” he whispered against her ear, action that sent shivers all over. 

To keep it quiet, she only nodded with a lip bite. 

“Good. Now, I’m gonna slide my cock inside you and you’re gonna stay quiet, alright?” Another nod. 

She lifted her dress up to her waist while Aaron put the toy in his pocket and quietly undid his belt, unzipping his pants and pulling them down enough to pull out his dick. 

While she was standing with her legs still weak, she spread them open letting Aaron slide her panties to the side, line his erection at her entrance and shove himself inside her harshly and quiet _ly_ . “ _Holy fuck,_ ” he groned in a needy whisper against the back of her head, hugging her tight at the same time an euphoric gasp slipped past her smile. 

She was incredibly aroused. So tight. A thing that sent him to literal heaven, almost falling apart right there with her. At that moment, he wanted to say every single thing she made him feel. But he chose to follow his own orders and stay quiet. 

The pace of his hips involuntarily increased. Aaron couldn’t help but slip in and out as fast as he was able to. That rush flowing through him of fucking her inside a stall boosted that thing he had for getting caught in the act. And the fact that Luna was trying so hard to not make a noise, covering her own mouth with her hand, only made the experience better. 

Even when they were flooded with lust, love and sex, they managed to stay stealthy. Seconds later, Aaron went through the quietest and most exciting orgasm, shaking in release and holding onto her body even more. 

And as if the universe was in their favor, someone abruptly entered the restroom making them hold their mischievous giggles. 

Although they had to stay in the same position, as the person paced for a few seconds by the sink, Aaron and Luna regulated their agitated breathing, giving the other a secret and still erotic kiss on the lips. 

While they pretended to be frozen, so did the person. It didn’t sound like someone left the room or that they entered another stall. Until a phone rang and the voice who answered made Aaron upset in a second. 

It was the new team member. 

“Hey. I’m good, just having dinner with my team. I'm still getting used to it. No. It's Hotchner. I thought he hated me at first. Yeah. I told you that. Yes, I did suck him off but he hates me again, he’s ignored me all night. Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, talk to you later."

Those forty seconds of over-hearing someone else’s conversation was all it took for them to go from being in a deep physical and emotional connection to being a hundred miles apart inside that narrow space. 

After Aaron’s colleague left, Luna violently got rid of his touch, almost pulling her dress down in embarrassment. She felt betrayed. 

“Luna…”, Aaron started adjusting his clothes. In silence, Luna rushed out the stall and went to wash her hands. 

She couldn’t even look at her own reflection. As she felt him approach her, she finally spoke. “When?” But he didn’t answer. He knew he had fucked up. Again. “Has the cat got your tongue or something. When?” 

Aaron sighed deep, pinching the bridge of his nose. "While we were fighting."

“You waste no time, don't you _?_ ,” she scoffed, shaking harshly the water off her hands in the air almost to release her anger. 

“Let me explai–” Aaron tried to stop her but she was already on her way out the restaurant.

Outraged Luna grabbed her stuff she irresponsibly left in plain sight, getting her waitress attention. “Are you ready to pay?”

"Yes, sweetheart, I’ll go to the cashier." 

With her chin up, she followed the girl and got her card out of her tiny wallet. 

“Hey, I’m paying,” Aaron murmured, back next to her and reached for her arm. 

“Don’t.” Respectfully, Luna cut him off by dodging his touch. With a smile on her face, she paid for her food and left a ten dollar tip in the glass jar. “Thank you. The food was amazing. Have a great night.”

And as she swallowed her anger, she walked tall out of the restaurant with Aaron’s footsteps following her like a wake. 

She had nowhere to go yet somehow her feet took her to the darkest alley. Maybe, subconsciously, she wanted to talk without seeing his face. Otherwise she knew she’d break in front of him and she was too proud to let him see how much she cared. 

"Luna, please stop," Aaron pleaded until she hit her breaks, turning on her heels to face him. 

"You are disgusting.” By habit, her arms crossed on her chest. “You get your dick sucked by some woman and you don't say shit to me?”

“I–” There were no words in his brain to properly explain what happened. 

"You broke the most important rule,” Luna began, pacing from side to side, the crushed stones under her heels echoing between the brick walls that seemed to be narrowing with every second. “Why the hell didn't you tell me? I trusted you."

"What rules? There are no rules,” he finally spoke and dared to get closer. Even his voice started to ache in her heart. "There never were".

The closer he got, the more steps she took back. “To you. You always broke them. One by one.”

Aaron wished he could turn back in time. He had just gotten her back and felt as if he was truly about to lose her. Forever.

But he couldn’t let her go without telling her how he felt. 

“Truce,” he blurted out unsure, taking a few more steps. 

Her legs ceased pacing. Now she took one step forward. “I thought you said there were no rules here,” she gestured to the space between them with her eyes.

“No. Truce between you and me.”

“This is all you, Aaron.”

"Don't you see it, Luna?"

"Oh no. No. Don't you dare say it." She walked up to him enraged and pointed a judgy finger at him making sure not to touch him. “I don’t **_ever_ ** want to hear you say it.”

Aaron reduced the space that separated them and cupped her face. His nose against hers. Convinced that it was the last time he’d have her that close.

It hurt her. His touch suddenly felt so foreign and it hurt. 

"I can't go a day without your smile,” he started, unable to keep his eyes open. “I was miserable those sixteen days and I know that doesn't justify what happened and I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

“Aaron–”

“You have the power to make every bitter side of me disappear. And your laugh I swear any person who hears you laugh is lucky. **_I_ ** feel so lucky that I met you, that you showed up in my life when I didn’t know I needed you.”

“Aaron–” she repeated more determinedly. But he wasn’t about to stop. 

With his lips he caressed hers, afraid to kiss her. “I just know that everyone who knows you loves you and that makes me jealous.”

The more the grip on her face tightened, the more she shook her head, fighting his touch. 

“You make me a better person. I admire you. I want to be around you. All the time.” 

_“Stop talking, please.”_ The pain in her voice was unknown for Aaron – he kept going with his monologue though. 

“It's the way you talk. The way you walk. How your eyes almost disappear whenever you smile, and the way you flip your hair off your shoulders. And you make _me_ laugh with every silly comment you make.” 

Her legs got weaker by the loveliness in his words. Still, after he had hurt her, she had a soft spot for him. 

“Everywhere I look, there you are. And I love it. Because wherever you are I feel comfortable. Knowing that you are there I feel like I can do anything and be anything. And it doesn't matter what people are gonna say because I only care what _you_ think about me. Because I know you’d never judge me, you would encourage me to be silly and to stop taking life so seriously. Since I met you I’ve learned to enjoy life more and to me that is the most beautiful thing someone can make you feel.”

At that moment, she loved him as much as she despised him.

“It’s like you’re within me. Like I’ve been possessed by this ghost, the ones you talk about, and I might need an exorcism or something and the only solution to get the way I feel about you out of me is to drown myself in a pool of holy water.” 

“You’re being so selfish right now.” He was aware of that. He meant to be selfish. 

“Believe me when I tell you, I never meant to feel this way but it is sincerely the best thing that has happened to me."

It was too much to process with a hot head. That revelation hit her hard, even more than hearing him say the three words. Luna wasn’t thinking straight. And neither was Aaron. But that was very much the most honest way for him to say _‘I love you’_ without actually saying it.

Gently, she placed her hand over his, cupping her own face. "Screw you."

Not daring to look at his face, she peeled him off of her and didn’t look back on her way to the sidewalk. 

_“Fuck,”_ Aaron mouthed to himself. His hands turned into tight fists as he brought them up to his face. 

Chasing her once again as if his life depended on it he said loudly, "Let me take you home." 

"No. I'm walking." Her pace increased under the streetlight still with no direction, as long as she was getting away from him. 

"It’s a half hour drive, you'll make it by tomorrow."

"I'll take the subway then."

"The subway is the other way. And it's dangerous." That’s when she stopped determined to make it to the subway. 

Aaron approached her again as he watched her turn around, although this time Luna pushed him away with a simple hand gesture. But his body read it wrong.

His forearm flew in front of his face to hide behind it. Aaron flinched. 

And her mouth hung open, blinking too many times. "I- excuse me?" Luna exclaimed astonishedly.

Now he was done screwing up. Hurting her. "It was a reflex.”

"You thought I was gonna hit you?" Her voice grew higher in disbelief. There was no way he was scared of her. 

"No! Of course not," he quickly assured. 

"I would never, **_never_ ** lay a hand on you, Aaron Hotchner."

"I know you wouldn’t. I know." 

"God. You just keep ruining it." Her brows pinched together as she swallowed harshly to hold her tears.

"I'm sorry," he mirrored the pain in his face. He knew he had made it worse. 

“Do not apologize.” 

“Let me take you home.”

“No. Please, please I’m begging you, Aaron,” Luna pleaded tiredly. “Just leave.”

Just so he would actually leave, she asked for an uber. But, for him, there was only one person he knew she’d made it safe home with.

After dialing the number, he brought his phone up to his ear as he went back to the restaurant. “Garcia, there is a girl a block away from the restaurant waiting for an uber. Please take her home.”

“Me?”

“It’s Luna.” He could feel his co-worker’s face brighten up. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Four minutes later, some loud heels came closer from behind. 

“Hi,” Luna heard a cheerful kind voice, but didn’t turn around. “I’m Penelope, friend of Hotch’s.”

She scoffed, checking her phone to see her uber was eight minutes away. 

“Let me drive you home.” No response. “I swear I’m doing this because I want to. I just can’t let you out here in the dark all alone. There are too many bad people who could hurt you.” Then she laughed on the inside. The only person who hurt her was supposed to protect others. “Are you cold? I have this scarf.”

Unsure, she gave in, gifting her a shy smile. “I’m fine. Thank you.” Then proceeded to follow her.

Once they were inside the vintage looking car, Penelope spoke again starting the engine. 

“He’s talked to me about you, you know? I mean, I make him talk to me. He’s very hard to get to know. And he talks about you as if you were the light of his life. He does this thing with his brows when he gets shy and it’s so adorable to see him all timid and cute. He cares about you, I’d even say that he’s in love with you. He hasn’t said it but I can tell, the way his eyes brighten when he talks about you.” 

The rest of the drive was comfortably silent and Luna was grateful that Aaron’s friend was the one who dropped her off.

“Thank you, Penelope. I owe you.”

“Oh none of that. I’m just happy to finally meet you.” 

With one last kind smile, Luna stepped out of the car and made it to her apartment. And although she didn’t live with Aaron, her own home now felt empty. 


	16. Come back

_"Screw you."_

Those words replayed in Aaron's head that entire night like a broken record.

It was the punch in the face he thought he deserved. It surely felt like it. Although her rejection was worse than any physical pain he experienced in the past after an unwanted argument.

He felt helpless and wasn't capable of joining his friends again to properly wrap up the night. Thankfully, the team didn't witness any of the situations and there was no excuse he could actually tell them other than he wasn't feeling well – which was the truth – so he politely said his goodbyes. Even to the person who unknowingly lit the fire between his relationship with the only person he needed.

What were the odds that Luna heard that one _stupid_ phone call of his _stupid_ colleague?

Jordan Todd was a nightmare since day one and Aaron still let that woman get her hands inside his pants.

She didn't give him any warning. She had misbehaved during a case and Aaron had no choice but to keep an eye on her. Although it wasn't until they were back at the BAU that she started to act differently.

That day, Aaron was submerged in his usual paperwork when a knock on his door made him say a loud 'come in' before lifting his head from the document. There was Todd walking in with a folder in her hand.

_"My report," she began and hesitantly tossed the file on his desk._

_"Thank you." Aaron could sense she was still walking on thin ice after he reprimanded her, so he called her name before she walked out. "Jordan? Prentiss said you were excellent in the field. Astute, responsive, you thought well on your feet."_

_The relief on her face was instantaneous. "She's being generous. I really enjoyed working with her."_

_"You also posited early on that Vanessa Holden might know the unsub," Aaron continued; her facial expression softened up even more._

_"Well, he didn't fit the profile of a sexual sadist."_

_"And you were right. Clearly, our unsub was more complicated than the profile. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that you have the green light again, and I trust your judgment."_

_"Thank you." She gave him a faint smile to which Aaron kindly nodded and focused his attention back on his file. Her footsteps made it to his door but he did not expect the sound of his door lock. He lifted his head once again; Agent Todd confidently closed the blinds and approached him with a smirk on her face._

_"Sir?"_ _She walked up to him behind the desk and spun his chair towards her. "I also think well on my knees." And just like that, she dropped on the floor in front of him._

_It all happened so fast that he didn't have time to contradict her actions. Her hands unbuckled his belt as his entire body froze in shock. Even then, as her mouth was busy with him, all he could think of was Luna and how no one else compared to her._

_Which was the reason why it was taking too long._

_"This is...no. Stop it right now." Aaron quickly pushed her away and stood up from his chair, adjusting his pants in disgust._

_In one second the woman was back on her feet. "Oh I- I'm sorry I thought..."_

_"You thought wrong." Why didn't he stop her sooner? "Please leave. Right now."_

_"I won't say a word, sir. I apologize." Todd assured, wiping her mouth before walking out mortified._

She wasn't worth it. No one was. And she was the reason Aaron had lost Luna, even though he had no excuse to have let that happen.

There was only driving around in circles with nowhere to go and avoid ever going home after he found himself all alone in his car. The only thought on his mind was how he was supposed to fix that mess he made.

The one person he had and wanted was hurt by his actions and for that, he took all the blame. To him, Luna did everything she was supposed to do in that type of situation and she had every right to call him disgusting. He felt disgusting.

It was true that it happened while they were giving each other the cold shoulder. Seeing Luna those days without being able to talk to her, touch her, made him miserable, so, perhaps his subconscious wanted to try some other thing besides that attachment he had with Luna.

That same feeling of belonging to her was the reason he felt like a cheater. The mistake was made though, and he decided to pretend it never happened for his own good. And maybe, now that he thought about it, that was the reason the universe decided to punish him. At least now he knew to never hide anything from her.

After he got the text from Garcia saying that his girl was safe and sound, Aaron drove for a few more minutes waiting for the clock to strike midnight – as if that would magically make everything go away.

At around one a.m., he was back at his place, but it wasn't home at all, not without Luna. She was his home and she was not there. His empty bed didn't feel right. Deep down he knew it was going to be hard to get her back _,_ but he wasn't going to give up.

His working mind kept him up all night, trying to come up with anything that would fix this. He felt like he had to start with a simple apology but he thought it wouldn't be enough for her.

However, he was wrong.

That was all she needed, an apology. Or rather, she felt the urge to apologize to him. That image of him protecting his face because he thought she was gonna hurt him hit her like a truck. That action was enough for her to take the blame and experience the guilt that only he should've felt.

But it hurt her, more than the fact that he wasn't faithful. That night _,_ it didn't matter that Aaron did something with another woman anymore. Luna cared about him and thought she had triggered something inside him. That she had opened an old wound with a simple hand movement she didn't think of.

And for that, she hated him.

Deep down _,_ Luna was aware that Aaron was wrong _,_ that she had every right to be enraged _._ Yet _,_ she didn't feel it. Her rational self wanted to be mad at him, but that soft spot she had for him only grew softer and that need of protecting him took over her.

Besides all that, her rational self also felt used by him. Maybe Aaron was like any other guy and somehow with his charm, he managed to get inside her panties, mind, and soul.

What if none of it was real for him? The friendship, the conversations, the kisses, the sex. What if that confession was only him being smart with his words?

It felt like she didn't know him at all. Like that warm, loving, serious but still playful guy she knew and adored was an imposter. And she felt foolish for falling for it.

That spontaneous night was supposed to be fun. It was **the** night in which she had planned to say it back. She had outlined in her head how everything was gonna go: The dinner. The game. Their flirting. Coming back to her place, making love to him, and finally telling him her secret.

_"I love you, Aaron."_

_"I am so deeply in love with you."_

_"Every time I said I missed you, I meant to say I love you."_

She was ready to let him see all of her colors and, out of nowhere, a bitter twist of fate ruined everything.

What if she had never heard that phone call? Aaron would've pretended it never happened. He would've kept it to himself. And if Luna hadn't found out, she would've still been betrayed by him. His secret would still be there and would've stayed there for the rest of their lives, which made everything ten times worse. Aaron thought he could dupe her.

Part of her was thankful she didn't get to say it. He still didn't know how she felt which meant she had a chance to undo everything. Bury every precious moment they created at the bottom of her memories and start over.

But to start over, she had to stop seeing him. Otherwise _,_ she'd give in so easily _._ That's why living right across from him was an issue.

For the second night in a row, she had stayed up until late, staring at her ceiling and missing him by her side. Right then _,_ she realized how crazy in love she was. She wasn't blind, though, and she was determined to give Aaron a lesson – another one.

The very next day she packed some clothes to stay with Riley for a few days, before even asking her friend if she could spend a few days at her place. There was no need to ask _,_ to be honest. Riley's doors were always open for Luna, especially when she was such a big help in taking care of her grandfather. So, for Riley, it'd be a nice surprise.

With a simple text, Luna let her know: _"I'm staying at your place for a few days. I'm bringing some groceries."_

Even the grocery store reminded her of Aaron, so much that she had to avoid the ice cream aisle at all costs.

Then _,_ all she had to do after that express errand was water her plants, make her bed, and hang her laundry, always with her future self in mind and how grateful she will be to get back – eventually – to a neat and clean home.

That was some kind of therapy for her. Making her place smell good and look nice for herself only. Although, at some point,she started to do it for Aaron too. There even were little changes in her house that she hadn't noticed she did for him. Like removing a blanket from her bed because she knew how he would throw the bed covers off during the night when he got too hot. Or keeping his favorite brand of coffee in her pantry even if she didn't like coffee that much.

Just like he said she was in him, Aaron Hotchner was within her too. And she started to miss him once again. But she knew herself and if she stayed at her place, she risked seeing him _–_ and with one single look of his, she'd surrender. _'It wasn't a big deal'_ ; _'we're not dating so why am I even mad?'_ and a bunch of other excusesthat minimized his actions.

Because of that, moving out temporarily was her only alternative to escape him.

At eleven in the morning, she was ready to leave, but that feeling that, as soon as she stepped out of her place, Aaron would come out of his too, delayed her for ten more minutes. She knew he was probably home because she heard him shake his keys and shut his door at one a.m.

Luckily _,_ Aaron was long gone, locked in his office since six in the morning. Although he wasn't supposed to be there until nine _,_ he was the first one to arrive which was nice. There were several times he did that same thing, hiding in his office to avoid going home. He'd prep himself some coffee in silence, walk to his office, and stare out the window with no company but his own _._

He was used to being alone, but with Luna, he had found his other half, his better half. And now that piece of himself was missing.

His morning went by slowly until Penelope was one of the few who started to arrive. Now he needed the advice she always offered.

Unsure _,_ he went up to her office with a cup of tea for her. "Good morning."

His voice made her turn around on the chair. "Good morning _,_ sunshine." And her big toothy smile grew bigger as he handed her the mug. "Aw, you are the best."

"So, how was Luna?" Naturally _,_ he leaned on one of her desks, both hands gripping the edge.

"Oh, my, god. She's so perfect for you _,_ sir like she's _way_ prettier than what I pictured her to be and–" Penelope started, too excited.

"I mean, how was she?" he chuckled, not really humorous.

"Oh _,_ right. Sorry." Garcia dipped the tea bag by the string a couple of times as she thought about her answer. "Yeah, she didn't say much."

"Well _,_ she's a reserved person." That was one of the many things he adored about her. He was one of the few people that got to see her other side.

"I could feel her upsetness. She did that thing you do with your hand _,_ but faster." A smile slowly crept onto his face at that image. He loved Luna's hands. "And _,_ the few times she looked at me _,_ her eyes seemed glossy but still so, so warm. I don't know if I'm lucky yet to know what happened but—" Garcia finally took a sip of her tea fogging her glasses a bit "—you should try and call her."

"Should I?" And what should he say?

"Of course, what could possibly go wrong?" _A lot_ , Aaron thought. "She's very much yellow. She didn't say a word _,_ but she radiated that feeling so I don't think anything bad would happen. I get why you like her so much."

Aaron sighed. "I love her."

Being the chosen one to give _the_ boss advice felt a lot like winning an award and she couldn't hide a mischievous grin. "Does she know?"

"She said something... that may have meant that she knew," Aaron hesitated. _Did Luna know?_ His mind went back to the night before for a split second. "She didn't want me to say **_it_**."

"Oh _,_ she knows. A girl always knows."

Even if Penelope's point of view was helpful, Aaron didn't dare to call Luna. And, just like that, an entire week passed. Although it did feel like an eternity.

During those days _,_ his feet would be drawn to step in front of her door _;_ his knuckles were too many times one inch away from the wood. But he hadn't heard her presence inside her place in a while, so he suspected she had gone somewhere else, far from him.

Riley's home wasn't that far from their complex, though. Luna could make it there by foot in a twenty-minute walk at a moderate pace.

Her new temporary home already felt like her own, plus spending some more time with her best friend was somewhat healing. Luna hadn't noticed how neglected their friendship had been since she started seeing Aaron. But Riley had her own life too and, for her, a simple text exchange was enough most of the time.

"I missed having sleepovers with you," Riley commented while they re-watched some random episode of _'Grey's Anatomy'_ in her room.

"Me too." Luna smiled with guilt. "Thank Aaron for being a moron."

Riley sighed as she paused the tv. "Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need some time away from him."

"Well, you have every reason to be mad."

"That's the thing, I'm not mad at all." Luna straightened herself back up and put her hair behind her ears. "I mean I just... He just so... him. I truly am fine. And I hate that. It affected me in the moment _,_ but I don't know why I don't care anymore. He was with another woman while we were fighting, I was pissed, he confessed it all, he thought I was gonna hit him, I felt horrible about it. And that was it. I'm over it."

"Then why are you here living with me?"

"Because what he did was wrong and I'm aware any other person would be mad so I'm acting as that other person because I know better. I know bad from good but...I'm just so confused. This is good, though, this is gonna teach him something. And I hope his poor future wife will be benefited by it."

Riley scoffed, pressing play again. They've been friends for over five years and Luna's never been that crazy about someone. She wouldn't be surprised the day her friend would show her an engagement ring and tell her Aaron proposed.

**...**

The only reason Luna went back to her apartment once a week was to water her plants and check her mail. The first time she was home after being gone for a week it was in the middle of the day. She knew Aaron wasn't going to be there, so she got to do everything without any worries. Although she did find a note from him on her floor, she didn't dare to read it, piling it over along with her bills.

By the second week though, she made a quick visit right before going to the club, and just as she was locking her door, Aaron was back from work, on his way to his place.

_Of course._

She was trapped in the hallway _._ With her chin up _,_ Luna was determined to walk past him.

"Hey," he greeted with a straight face, his eyes stuck in her full carry-on purse.

His voice froze her legs and brain. "Good evening."

A subtle smirk popped on his face. There weren't many times in which he got to see her nervous. "I haven't seen you in a while."

 _No shit._ "I'm staying with Riley."

 _Ah, that's where she's been_. "Luna, you don't have to."

"It's not about you, Hotchner," she belittled it. "Her grandpa is sick and I'm helping her take care of him until he feels better." The first part was the big lie but the second one was a real excuse, although Riley didn't need help.

"Oh."

Time stopped for a split second as they had a staring contest. But Luna ended it with a harsh frown and continued her path, hurrying her pace to the entrance.

"I miss you already." And just like that _,_ she surrendered. Her eyes closed to the sound of his voice and her entire body tingled as his steps stopped right behind her. "When are you coming back?"

 _Self-control, Luna. He's a moron._ "I don't know."

"Let me hug you before you go _,_ then." Weakness took over her limbs and her heart glowed brighter inside her chest. "Please."

 _'Do not give in,'_ she told herself, but who was she kidding? She needed that hug too. And since he asked so politely...

Hesitantly _,_ she turned around and stared back at him. At his gorgeous face that deserved nothing but to be filled with kisses.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her neck and inhaled her scent enough to satisfy his longing _;_ to remember her for the time she'd be away. "I'm sorry."

"Riley's waiting for me." She pulled away but Aaron wouldn't let go of her; his hands traveled to cup her face.

Their lips were divided only by their unsteady breaths. "You can't keep avoiding me."

"Yes, I can." In pain, she shook him off and went on her way.

As soon as she made it inside the car _,_ she let out a frustrated squeal against her palm. "I don't know how much longer I'll handle this. I love him, I really do."

"Girl... get over it. Put on your Cherry attitude and let's make some money."

Sometimes _,_ Luna wished it could be that easy; that she could be ' _Cherry_ ' twenty-four seven. If Cherry had been through what Luna experienced that night with Aaron, she would've sent him to the other side of the world with a simple deadly glare and gone with the very first guy to prove to him how replaceable he truly was.

Or that's what she wished had happened.

During those two weeks _,_ Luna decided to finally accept Levi's proposition just so she could get Aaron out of her mind. So, one day, after the visiting hours at the rehab center had finished, Luna walked up to Levi – who was clearly creeping around – and decided to be straight forward, just how Cherry would.

_"I think I want that coffee you offered once."_

That surely caught him off guard. He had to ask his superior for an extra half hour of break because there was no way he was going to miss that opportunity.

It turned out to be a simple walk in the nearest park and _,_ to Luna's surprise _,_ it wasn't awkward at all. The doctor had his way with words – he had to, though, because of his job – and kept her talking as if it wasn't hard for her to talk to strangers.

Luna got to know more about him. He was a single father of an eight-year-old girl but didn't get to see her often since he worked too much. To top all it off, he was a widower. His little girl was five when his wife passed away in a car accident. And if that wasn't enough coincidence with Luna's life, besides being a psychiatrist, he was an amateur cook and had been planning on owning a healthy fast-food truck, which led her to open up about her father.

That last one was a nice coincidence between the two and _,_ because of it _,_ Levi wasted no time in asking her out on a second date.

_"Maybe we can cook together, sometime."_

Although Luna wasn't really sure she wanted to do it again, since her mind the entire time was with Aaron, she still accepted.

Normally _,_ she wouldn't have shown up at a guy's house after only one previous date, but just like Aaron, Levi didn't give off those creepy vibes she knew too well. It was the complete opposite, he was way too polite and careful around her.

That evening Luna felt wanted by him in a way she wasn't expecting to, but everything he did or didn't do reminded her of Aaron. Right there, while Levi cooked for her, she missed Aaron.

And what made her miss him more was the most-boring-almost-sex she's ever had. That was rare for her, being intimate too soon. She needed to feel something, though, anything that wasn't related to Aaron. And yet, when another man's fingers were inside her... There he was, living in her mind.

"Does it feel good?" Levi asked with a smile. Luna would've been smiling too if he had at least a clue about what he was doing.

Still, she lied to be polite, unable to hide her disappointment. "Yeah."

That was enough for her to know that as nice as the doctor was, she didn't want to know any other side of him.

Of course, she didn't tell him that right away and cynically accepted him to take her home, Riley's home.

"So... How was it?" Riley raised her brows with a mischievous grin to tease her. As Luna silently walked right to the bathroom, Riley knew. "It was awful. Got it."

"It wasn't, it just... I thought about Hotch the entire time, even when this man's tongue was inside my mouth."

Riley leaned on the bathroom door frame and followed every movement Luna made. "I really thought you weren't going to fuck him."

"I didn't! He just used his hands on me. And failed."

The truth was that she was disappointed in herself. Not because of the kiss and dirty touches _,_ but because there was no way in a million years she was going to forget Aaron that easily.

After that hug Aaron begged for in the hallway _,_ she knew she wanted him back in her life. Still, she decided to wait a few more days with hopes that her in-love mindset would change.

But it didn't.

Her last night living at Riley's was coincidentally Luna's thirty-first birthday. They were supposed to order some food like they always did on each other's special day. And they did, with the difference that _,_ this time _,_ Luna felt the need to take a few shots of tequila because _you only turn thirty one once._

"I think I'm gonna call Hotch now, you know? Let him know he's the one for me," Luna babbled as she searched for her phone between the couch pillows.

"I don't care." Riley snatched a pillow out of Luna's hands to cover her face with it. "Just shut up about him."

It was eleven inthe night; Aaron was almost ready to go to bed when his phone buzzed. It couldn't be work since he had just arrived from a case. As he read her name on the screen _,_ he couldn't help but smile.

"Luna?"

"Hey, Hotchy."

Aaron stopped searching for that one tie and sat on his bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really."

His body tensed up immediately. "Why? What happened?"

"I just needed to hear your voice." _Ah, she was drunk._ "But didn't want to see your gorgeous face so I called you."

"Okay? How have you been _?_ I haven't seen you in a month."

"I started seeing Levi." Just hearing another man's name coming out of her mouth enraged him, and Aaron didn't even want to imagine what that meant. "And he's so nice, his eyes are hypnotizing and his teeth blind me and we cook together and he's a great dad, he's a freaking doctor and he doesn't know where it is."

"Where is what?"

"My clit-oris." She struggled to pronounce.

The jealousy was eating him alive, yet he couldn't help but laugh between words. "How's that possible? He's a doctor."

"Right?"

"I am very sorry for you, Luna, really." There was no point for him to be mad; he was grateful that at least she drunkenly reached out to him.

"No one touches me like you." She rubbed her forehead in deep thought. "No one... loves me like you." Aaron cleared his throat _,_ but no words came out. _She knew_. "I think I'm gonna come home tomorrow."

A relieved sighescaped from the depths of his heart. "I'll be right across if you need me."

"I'll need you. I always need you."

"Hey, you have work tomorrow. Don't drink on a weekday."

"Yes _,_ sir. Goodnight and dream about me."

"Always."

The very next morning _,_ Aaron woke up eager, like a kid who couldn't wait to open up his Christmas presents. His day at work was endless, and since no case was brought to him, he was stuck with the usual amount of paperwork.

His leg bounced under his desk until seven in the afternoon. Normally _,_ he would've stayed until he lost track of time _,_ but it wasn't a normal day. Luna was going to be home at last and he couldn't wait to see her face any longer.

In record time _,_ he made it home. As he walked up to his apartment, the lights peeking from under her door confirmed _:_ she was finally home. Excitement took over his gut.

He didn't even bother to leave his briefcase inside his place; his hand was already knocking the secret code at her door.

As soon as she opened it, his chest swelled with love. "You're home."

"I am." She wanted to appear annoyed, but it would be a lie if Luna said she wasn't as excited as he was.

A small smile graced his face. "Can I come in?"

"No. I mean—" she got her keys from behind the door and shut it behind her. She craved his scent, and the only place that smelled _just like him_ was _his_ apartment "—let's talk at your place."

Without a question _,_ he nodded and opened his door as he signaled for her to come in first. All of the lights were off and Luna, feeling at home, lit up the lamp next to his couch. In silence _,_ they settled on it face to face, still too far away.

"So," Luna began _,_ trying hard not to smile.

"So."

Each had their reasons to be nervous. Aaron was still upset about how Luna heard what happened with Todd, and Luna, now that she was facing him, regretted everything she had done with Levi. At that moment, both of themknew that no other person was worth it.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened," Aaron said while his hands moved to rest on her knee.

Luna shook her head and lightly laid her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry too."

"Why?" Her eyes left his gaze for a moment while her grip on him tightened. "Hey, you just did what was best for you." Timidly her attention went back to his face. "It's in the past now."

Neither wanted to say it _,_ but they were even. Equally hurt.

"You're not mad at me? Disgusted?"

"God, Luna I could never." The need to comfort her made him close all the space between them; gently he brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek and her eyes instantly closed for a few seconds. "You know how I feel about you. And you're here with me now, so don't think about it."

His touch. His voice. His breathing. His presence made her the weakest person in the room and it was hard not to think about her reckless actions.

"Wait. No. Parenthesis." She drew round brackets in the air. "We can't not address the situation." His brows furrowed waiting for her to be more specific. "I'm trying to communicate better with you here, alright?"

"Right." He nodded. "Go on."

"You got a blowjob from a woman, I was fingered by another guy. Are we clear?"

Subtly, Aaron balled his hand into a fist. That last statement was way too clear; since she drunkenly confessed it, he couldn't erase that image from his head. "Yeah."

There was pain in the air, but the mistakes were already made and, with a ten-second stare _,_ they pressed the reset button on their relationship.

"I want you back," Aaron murmured almost in a plea. "I need you back."

As if he had put a spell on her with his words _,_ she was drawn to curl up on his body. "Promise me we won't fight ever again."

"I promise." Aaron kissed the top of her head, holding it for a few seconds.

That was all make-believe, and they were aware of it. Still, every part of their bodies began to rub together slowly until Luna tangled her leg on top of his, and the only thing that kept them apart was their agitated breaths in between their lips.

Aaron closed his eyes, holding back that urge he had of pinning her down against the couch. "I want to kiss you so badly."

It had been a month since they last kissed and _,_ although the hunger was killing him, Aaron went for the softest kiss – which was enough of a boost for her to adjust on his lap. She wanted to kiss him too, but there was one more thing she needed to address.

Her hands tenderly cupped his face and her nose touched his. "Hotch, I would never hurt you."

"Oh _,_ baby, I know that. I know you wouldn't."

"Why did you react that way?"

He shook his head, trying his hardest to give her the right answer. "We've never fought like that and I guess my subconscious is still used to expecting something else."

Even though she knew he was safe with her, the rage slowly started to spread through her. His ex had damaged him more than Luna thought.

It still upset her, but he was finally in her arms and she needed to let him know he was safe. So she returned the soft kiss on his lips once and then focused on every inch of his face.

From his forehead, she trailed kisses down his eyebrows, temple, cheeks, chin, neck then up to his nose and hoped that with each one he'd feel safer.

He felt more than that _,_ though. Luna was the perfect mixture of safety and comfort. Her lips tickled him and it was like he'd forgotten how to breathe. There weren't many times in which she was soft _,_ and he understood her reasons _,_ but right then he wished she'd do it more often – kiss him.

"I missed you so much, sweet girl."

"How much?" She smiled onto his lips.

"More than you'll ever imagine."

There was barely any room for thought and their bodies started to act by instinct. While she rolled her hips against him, his hands pulled her shirt above her head revealing her delicate bra. Then, her fingers teased the waistband of his pants.

"Can you show me?" She placed a wet kiss at the corner of his mouth. "How much you've missed me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Aaron returned the teasing, kissing the underside of her chin. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me, kiss me, fuck me however you want. Show me that you've missed me."

Any day, that request would've made him act like an animal, but, at that moment, he only wanted to be gentle and truly show her how long he'd waited for it.

"Do you realize that we belong together?" he started, trailing soft wet kisses from her neck down her chest. "That you fit me perfectly?"

"Mmhm." Luna nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair.

With each other's help and between more lips against lips and skin, they were quickly gloriously naked. Aaron finally laid her down beneath him and adjusted himself in-between her legs, but there was no rush to be inside her.

Luna was _finally_ with him and he wanted to savor the moment for as long as he could.

So he kept kissing every inch of her body, enjoying the way she squirmed under his touch and how her sweet quiet whines delighted his ears.

Each time his lips left her skin, there was a sense of longing. Luna wanted his lips on her all the time, and, as if he heard her thoughts, Aaron said, _"I don't ever want to be away from you."_

Her heart couldn't shine any brighter after hearing those words. At least, that's what she thought.

 _"I want you close, all the time."_ Between each word there was a kiss; his lips getting closer to hers. _"I was made for you."_ And as he lined himself at her entrance and his hot breath was against hers, he confessed, _"I'm yours, Luna, all yours."_

" _All mine,_ " she whispered at the same time he slid inside her, groaning deep inside her mouth.

A small whimper slipped past her soft lips and blended perfectly with his voice as one single melody.

Right then, their love for the other was too evident to deny. As Aaron began to roll his hips _,_ Luna pulled him closer by the neck, capturing his lips to never let them go.

She loved him more than ever and _,_ if those three words finally decided to escape _,_ she wouldn't mind. It was the only truth between them.

"Aaron?"

He hummed in response as his hips rocked back and forth.

"I love it when you're gentle," she smiled agitated on his lips. "But _,_ please, go faster."

He pressed his forehead onto hers and laughed timidly. With both hands _,_ he lifted her legs up to his shoulders and leaned down on her harder; her knees pressed against her chest.

"Let me see your smile." Luna's lip bite involuntarily curved into a grin. " _That's it, just for me_."

Without a warning _,_ Aaron deepened his thrusts and _,_ one after the other _,_ the pace increased, just how she needed him to. It felt too good that neither noticed how she was digging her nails on his sweaty shoulders and left a trail of her love marks as she dragged them down to his tensed back.

" _Harder, please, please._ " Luna pinched her brows and lips together _,_ so close to her high; her gaze never leaving his.

In no time, Aaron would lose it too, so he stood on his knees, hugged her legs, and began to slip in and out harder, faster. In deep concentration, he tilted his head back and kept going until the sound of their bodies clashing together was persistent and their skin went numb from how much it stung.

" _You feel so good._ "

" _Please, don't stop_ ," Luna moaned, gripping the soft cushion underneath her. He knew her body so well that _,_ with only a couple more thrusts _,_ he made her release into pleasure around him. Between a euphoric smile _,_ she whined loudly and groped both of her breasts harshly as her eyes met his.

Delighted. He was delighted by that erotic sight he was witnessing and couldn't hold on any longer.

Once her sharp breaths ceased, Aaron spread her legs open and rested his body entirely on hers _,_ wanting her close, so ready to bury himself in her forever.

His hips started to slowly roll back and forth on their own and _,_ in an instant _,_ his mind was in the clouds _,_ as every muscle of his tensed up. He couldn't say a word, his groans barely came out _,_ but his eyes were fixed deep in her soul.

He captured her soft lips and finally formed a shaky sentence. _"I've missed us."_

She returned the gentle kiss until he finally let himself fall in her arms; Luna enveloping him in her body and pressing her lips onto his salty forehead.

As his high slowly faded away and the feeling of her skin against his still felt like a dream, all he could focus on was controlling his urge to say how much he loved her. She called him selfish once for it – even when he didn't actually say it – and the fear of pushing her away again made him bite his tongue.

If he only knew Luna felt the same way too...


	17. Wish you were here

As he laid in her arms, the memories of how it all started between them appeared before his eyes. From the very first time his gaze locked with her coffee-colored eyes behind a mask at his friend's party to when he met her for a second time. He still remembered how strange of a coincidence it was that he ended up moving into the apartment right across from hers.

The more he thought about it, though, the less of a random fortuity it was. He wasn't really the type who believed in fate but nothing about her was a coincidence. Luna was the one for him.

There were times in which he'd look at her and it'd be like looking at a mirror. In Aaron's eyes, she was a hundred times better than him.They'd both experienced domestic abuse, but Luna stood up for herself and didn't let it happen again. They'd both lost a parent and Luna would only focus on the good side of it. They were equally stubborn, and every time their relationship was at its lowest, she was the one who brought it back to the surface.

Luna was the improved version of himself and that made him want to be a better person for her. He'd do anything for her. He was so in love and couldn't wait to have a picture of her on his office desk.

Within minutes, the melody of her strong and steady heartbeat along with his loud thoughts put him into a sound sleep. He was finally home.

And so was Luna.

Although for her it was clear who had put Aaron in her life. She liked to believe she had two guardian angels with her _;_ the image of her dad discussing with Charlotte that some FBI guy was her perfect match was somewhat hilarious. She couldn't help but chuckle to hold back a laugh, just so Aaron wouldn't wake up, but it only made him tighten his grip.

It was too early for her to go to sleep and _,_ even when her legs were already getting numb, she stayed put – stroking Aaron's hair, kissing the top of his head, and peeking over her nose every now and then to see how adorable he looked with his face squished against her bare chest.

A moment like that was surely gonna live in her mind forever _._ She hoped that there would be many more to relish them deep in her heart which belonged to him only. Even if he didn't know that yet.

By the time her stomach began to rumble _,_ she knew it was getting late _–_ and if there was something she never let herself do was skip a meal.

Careful not to wake him, she untangled herself from Aaron's body and _,_ as if he was a fragile baby _,_ she stood next to him to make sure he was still asleep. When he cuddled up more on the couch, she laid a blanket over him, went to his bathroom,andtook the opportunity to get a shirt for herself on the way back to his kitchen.

His fridge was surprisingly full of so many things to cook with. This was one of those timesLuna wished she had her dad's cooking skills. She didn't consider herself a horrible cook _,_ but she could do better. Ever since her dad allowed her to assist in the kitchen for the first time, he assured her she already had the key ingredient: love. And that night, in Aaron's apartment, that was all she had to offer. So she went for the simplest and tastiest recipe she knew: honey mustard chicken with rice.

Once her hair was out of the way in a ponytail and her hands were thoroughly cleaned, she began her task. Normally, she would've put some music to accompany her, but Aaron's occasional snores in the background were better than any NSYNC song – and moremotivating too.

She knew Aaron's kitchen like her own and after thirty-five minutes of taste-testing, Aaron's voice calling out her name snapped her out of focus. Hesounded almost desperatethat she quickly turned in his direction. He was standing in the middle of his living room with his eyes barely open.

"I'm here," Luna responded in-between laugh _s_.

Aaron followed her voice and brought one hand to his chest, letting out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gone."

The way he looked genuinely worried put a wide and bright smile on her face. "You're so dramatic. I'm making us some dinner."

Once he was back to all of his senses, he walked up to her wearing nothing but his skin _._ "It smells good _._ What time is it?"

"Almost ten." Her eyes traveled without shame up and down his body, mesmerized. "Can you please put at least your underwear on?"

He closed the space between them with a cocky smirk drawn across his face and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her onto him, teasing her lips with his. "Is the chef getting distracted?"

"Are you flirting with me?" There was no need to answer that – his sex voice was raspier than ever.

"Not at all," he said anyway as he brushed his nose against hers. "You look hot with my shirt on, by the way."

"I know." Her words came out in a seductive whisper, just to hide the fact that he had made her heart rate go through the roof just by existing.

They had a six-second staring contest before his eyes met her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

The way that he still felt the need to ask for her permission made her harshly grab him by the back of his head, pressing her lips on one cheek, the other, then on his lips – almost in a playful way.

"You taste like honey." Aaron licked his lips once she pulled away.

Luna mirrored him and ignored the fact that he discovered her secret ingredient. "Now go get dressed, show-off."

With one last soft peck _,_ he went to get dressed. He chose a pair of sweatpants and a grey shirt, mainly because Luna mentioned subtly once or twice how she liked that color on him.

Once he was back, the lovely view of Luna standing in his kitchen and turning the stove off sent a rush of comfort across his body that he only experienced when she was around. His lips curved into a smile as he leaned on his fridge and followed every delicate movement of hers with his eyes. How she reached for the plates from his cabinet, how she served the perfect portion for him and theway she smiled as she handed him the food. He simply couldn't wait to share a home with her.

Only then, Luna caught him staring and furrowed her brows back in annoyance. "What?"

Aaron pursed his lips and shook his head, then took the first bite to keep his mouth occupied. As if he couldn't feel any more attached to her, every single flavor blew up in his mouth like fireworks and he couldn't hide the sigh of satisfaction.

"Is it good?" Luna asked even before serving herself.

"Very." A second and third full spoon filled his mouth and in less than eight minutes his plate was empty.

By then,Luna wasn't even halfway through hers _;_ she got too distracted watching him enjoy the food. "I spent almost an hour cooking and you inhaled, Hotchner."

He placed the dish in the sink and apologized with a quiet _'sorry'._

"Whatever."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave her a long-lasting kiss on her cheek. "What do you say if I take you to the beach?"

A soft smile spread across her face by the casualty of the kiss. Still, she snatched his napkin off his hand and cleaned her cheek in fake-disgust. "Why the beach?"

"A pretty girl told me once–" Aaron kissed her even harder on the same spot "–while she was high on painkillers, that she wanted me to take her there."

There was no recollection of that ever happening, but she didn't waste her time wondering. She was finally going to the beach. "When?"

"Tomorrow? I'll pick you up after work." At least _,_ he hoped he would because the idea came to him seconds before he mentioned it.

"What are you planning, Hotchner?"

 _Just making you my girlfriend,_ he thought. "Nothing special, I just want to keep my promise and spend some time with you."

A couple of bites built her only answer. "Fine, but you have to drop me off early in the morning. Can't miss another workday."

"Whatever you need, only one night with you, at the beach, is enough for me," he said between more annoying kisses.

Aaron waited for her to finish and within minutes they made the kitchen look neater than it was.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Luna leaned on the just cleaned counter and crossed her arms on her chest.

"My car." He half-joked. He had no plan whatsoever but was willing to book a hotel room anywhere.

"I'm excited. Should I pack some clothes?"

"We'll be naked most of the time but _,_ yeah, you can pack some." That one sentence was enough for Luna to feel another type of hunger. "I swear to God, one day those lusty eyes will be the death of me."

"I still don't get what you mean by _'lusty eyes',_ " she mocked his voice as she drew quotation marks in the air.

"Oh, I think you do." On impulse, he slightly tilted her head up by her chin and captured her mouth. Her entire body got weak, and yet, she was the one who deepened the kiss until Aaron lifted her by her thighs and effortlessly carried her to his room.

They couldn't take their hands and lips off ofeach other and, eventually, they lost track of the time.

For the second time in a scarily short period of time, they made amends. The whole concept of them being mad at each other already had a structure and both got it right away. They even analyzed it together duringa sex break that night. Of course, Luna had to write it down.

**_If we ever fight again_ ** _,_ **_we will:_ **

**_1) Avoid the cold shoulder. Instead, we call a truce and respect it no matter what._ **

"Do you realize we are agreeing to keep arguing?" Aaron commented as he watched her write down in his notebook. Even the way she held a pen made him want to devour her.

"We will. Eventually. But we'll be prepared."

**_2) Communication! Each one will explain their reasons and the other will listen._ **

**_3) Make up (sex)._ **

"So we will always end up on good terms?" Aaron questioned her once again.

"I hope so."

**_4) I guess that's it._ **

"Keeping it short this time, huh?"

"Shut it." She threatened him holding the pen like a knife.

"It's so stupid," he laughed. It was still funny – and adorable – for him how serious she'd get with her lists.

"Stupid? It's efficient." She loudly slammed the notebook shut and brought the pen to her mouth. "You'll thank me."

"Wait." Aaron snatched the notebook off her hands and stole the pen, adding one more step.

**_5) NO ESCAPING._ **

"Isn't that the same thing as the first one?" Luna asked in a _'isn't it obvious?'_ tone.

"No. You have my number and I'm sure you'll find an excuse to escape from me _,_ but still avoid the cold shoulder through the phone, and I don't want that."

She narrowed her eyes. He had a good point. "Fine."

Aaron put his stuff away and rolled on top of her. His lips found the spot under her ear and murmured "fine".

"Enough, no more!" Luna complained between contagious giggles. "I have to get up early tomorrow, or later today. I probably have only three hours left until my alarm goes off."

"Don't you want to fall asleep while I eat you out?" He kept teasing; his wet kisses moved to her neck.

 _Sweet lord._ "I mean it sounds like a fucking dream _,_ but–"

"Please, let me eat you out." The trail of kisses slowly made it to her chest. "I've missed doing it so much." And thendown to her stomach. " _Pleasing you like that_." And finally, to her pelvis. " _Tasting you_."

A closed-mouth kiss right where she needed, made her gasp in pleasure. Inevitably, she gave in. "You are helpless, Hotchner."

**...**

As Aaron had offered, he made out sensually and tenderly with her body until he had pleased her more than once. He would've easily kept going, but he knew Luna needed her beauty sleep.

 _"I'll keep going tomorrow, sweet girl, "_ he promised in a whisper, and it sounded like the most beautiful lullaby Luna had heard.

And _,_ as she had predicted _,_ she slept for almost four uninterrupted hours, which wasn't her ideal number but was enough to function.

At six o'clock _,_ she was sliding off the bed. It was already late for her since she had nothing to get ready for the day at Aaron's place – apart from a random pair of clean panties that Aaron insisted were more useful at his place than hers.

"You're sneaking out on me." Aaron's raspy voice froze her on the way to his bathroom.

"I'm running late," she whispered as she went back to give him a quick forehead kiss.

Half asleep _,_ he sat up straight. "Do you want me to drop you off?"

Asif that wasn't the sweetest thing he could've said... Her legs sank on the bed and kneeled next to him as she shook her head. "Thank you, though."

His large warm hand cupped her face. "I'll see you later today then."

Luna hugged his hand with hers and kissed his palm. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

For some reason, it was hard for her to say goodbye. While she packed light for the improvised mini-vacation, her gut told her that she'd finally confess every damn thing that night. She couldn't hold it any longer.

It still sounded scary, though. Because, once she does, there is no going back. Once she does, she'd know it'll be more than a permanent feeling. Whether it works or not, Aaron will be part of her life forever. Whatever the outcome of that is, he will leave a mark.

Aaron Hotchner was the only one she wanted and she'd take any risk that came with him.

The risks weren't many, besides her biggest fear: his death. One of the things she already knew she'd have a hard time with, though, was his unpredictable schedule. If she was honest, it had always affected her _,_ but she never dared to mention it to him. Mainly because she'd expose herself, but also because she didn't want to make him feel bad for choosing work over her.

After Luna left, Aaron dozed on and offfor a couple of hours, missing her by his side and thinking about how the night was going to turn out.

He wanted to make it special _,_ but what if she thought it was too much? He didn't want to ruin the beach for her by making it the place in which a guy asked her to be his girlfriend.

A few ideas came to his mind while he got ready for work and yet, none of them felt right. A hotel room would definitely be too much for her – he knew she'd prefer simple gestures – and sleeping uncomfortably in his car would be too mediocre, although her face brightened up when he joked about it. 

One last idea came to mind while he drove to the BAU: spending the night right in front of the ocean and improvising a bed on the sand. But what if she got a cold? The fall was right around the corner and the temperature dropped a few degrees during the night.

Too many buts and he was running out of time. Still, the faint smirk on his face was there. Aaron was determined to make Luna his girlfriend.

On his way to the sixth floor, his colleague David Rossi joined him for the elevator ride.

"Morning," Aaron greeted as he pressed the button.

David gave him a thin smile and nodded as a response, eyeing him up and down.

It wasn't a judgy look but Aaron sensed his friend had something to say. "What?"

"You seem... happy," David responded without the need to look at Aaron again.

His body tensed up. _Here we go_. "I am."

Rossi took a moment before he spoke again. "Does she have a name?"

Aaron exhaled sharply. "She does."

His attention was focused on the elevator number changing as if it was the most interesting thing.

"Are we gonna meet her anytime soon?" Rossi glanced at him sidelong.

"You have met her, actually."

And just like that Rossi's teasing tone changed. "You got back togetherwith Haley?"

"No." _God, no._

The elevator doors dinged open and Aaron was the first one to walk out as if he was trying to escape, but that didn't stop his friend from keeping the conversation going.

David snapped his fingers and said loudly, "ah, your neighbor." It wasn't hard for him to guess since Luna was the only other _'she'_ the team knew. Aaron was forced to stop as he reached for the glass door and let David walk into the bullpen first. "It's Luna, right?"

"Yes."

Proudly, Rossi nodded. "Is it official yet?"

"I'm planning to."

"When _?_ "

The walk to Aaron's office seemed endless, so with his head, he signaled David to follow him and waited until they were inside to answer.

Finally, Aaron looked back at David who stood across from him. "Tonight."

"You're making it special?"

Aaron nodded doubtfully. "Is it the beach too much?"

"Beach is perfect, romantic." David dragged a chair and made himself comfortable, ready to interrogate the struggling loverboy. "Do you have it _all_ planned, though?"

It felt like a good opportunity to get some more advice so Aaron fell on his chair, both hands clasped together before him. "Not, really, no."

David raised his finger in the air gesturing to wait for it and reached inside his pocket, getting his keys out. The loud dangling confused Aaron as Rossi unhooked a key from the set – the only gold one.

"Here." David slid the key over the wooden desk. "My house."

Aaron caught it with a slam before it slid past to his lap. "You have a house in Virginia Beach?"

"Well, I used to own two but I thought I'd better invest in a brand new one, so no neighbors. It's right in front of the beach, a safe area, very private," Rossi explained as if he was a real estate agent. "I'll text you the address. Oh, and I'll have the cameras deactivated for...you know, more privacy."

Aaron shook his head as a shy smile grazed his face. "Stop."

"So, tell me about her."

The only thing Aaron could say was how serious he was about it until a phone call came directly to his office, and sadly, a case in Florida ruined his plans.

It wasn't until the team was long-settled at the local PD that Aaron had time to call Luna, but since the clock still marked 5:43 PM _,_ he figured she was still at work.

The sudden ding from the phone brought Luna up to reality; her mind always went somewhere else whenever she had to fill the tedious documentation with progress notes and assessments.

As soon as she read Aaron's name popping up on the screen, she sensed what it meant. Before opening the text, she put the pen down, adjusted on her seat behind the nurse station, and took a deep breath.

_"A case came up, I'm not gonna make it by tonight. I am so sorry."_

It would be a lie if she said she wasn't disappointed. Still, her lips curved into a smile and she took some time to type back:

_"Don't apologize. It'll make me more excited."_

It instantly marked as read and then, as her attention was forcibly back on her document, another ding distracted her.

_"I'll make it up to you."_

Her toothy smile grew wider, getting caught by one of her nosy colleagues. "Oooh! I know that smile. Is he cute?"

Luna raised a brow, not to be mean but she never really shared her personal life with people she wasn't close to, so she simply chuckled and said, "It's my sugar daddy."

There had been gossip around how she worked four times a week and still had an apartment in a middly expensive area – the salary wasn't the best there. And pretending to have some old guy paying for her place was funnier for her than saying she made her monthly rent in – usually – one night by dancing half-naked on a stage.

After her co-worker walked away cheering with a _'you go, girl'_ , Luna texted Aaron back:

_"I'll call you when I get home."_

The rest of her shift went by fairly quickly but, before clocking out, she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her favorite patient, Archie.

"Oh! My dear, look." The old man's wrinkles deepened as his face lightened up, handing Luna a penny. "My son brought me two of these today."

An exaggerated gasp escaped from Luna's mouth, examining the coin. It was a 1944 penny. "No way!"

"You can have it. For your friend."

Her patients were the exception when it came to talking about her life. It was the least she could do since they always needed someone to talk to and _,_ to be honest, she had received some of the best life advice from these wise people. When she first met Archie, she couldn't resist mentioning that she had a friend – Aaron – who was, or used to be, a nerd for coins.

 _"I spent a good chunk of my childhood looking for a 1944 penny that is worth thousands,"_ Aaron told her one of the few times they talked about how they were as children.Although, when she heard that, Luna couldn't help but mock him – even when it was the most adorable thing.

"My friend doesn't need this anymore." Luna was already giving the penny back. "This is worth so much money now, Archie."

"Oh, I know. My son isn't very smart. Kids today have no idea."

"I can find someone to buy it and bring you the money. Imagine all the things you–"

"I don't care about money anymore," Archie interrupted as he went through his wide coin collection. "I'm gonna die soon anyway. And, I only need one of each, see?" With a shaky hand, he showed her the other penny from the same year.

"Hate to disappoint you, but you're not gonna die any time soon." Luna leaned on his tiny desk and put the coin back in his box. "Remember what the doctor said today?" She lightly tapped his chest. "That ticker is as healthy as mine."

"Your ticker is in love with my fellow coin collector," Archie teased mirroring her hand gesture."And it doesn't have a battery to make it work, soI'm sure yours is in better shape."

Since she had nowhere special to go anymore, Luna spent a few more minutes with Archie before finally going home.

There was no urge to call Aaron right away, so she took her time to do her after-work routine. If she was in the mood, after her meal and usual text exchange with Riley, her routine included a long bath with a glass of red wine on her hand. But _,_ this time, a cold glass of white wine suited her mood better.

Her tensed and overworked muscles finally began to relax once she submerged in the warm water. Plus, the scented candles that she used to light up her bathroom and the essential oil drops she spread on her temples soon helped her find a steady state of mind.

It would've lasted longer if Aaron hadn't missed her so much.

The buzz of her phone against the small wooden tray in front of her fluttered her eyes open and she didn't bother to dry her hand to answer the call. She already knew who it was.

"You couldn't wait for me to call you?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Aaron responded in the same flirty tone. 

Purposely, Luna made enough small waves around her so they would make an echoey sound in the room. "My alone time."

The signal was loud and clear and Aaron's smirk was instantaneous. Still, he chose to tease her, "I'll call later then."

"There's no point, you've already invaded my space."

"My apologies." Aaron had just taken his shoes off by his hotel door when he called her, which was the kind of privacy he needed to talk to her. And he was glad he waited.

"Where's the case?" Luna asked. She wanted to picture him somewhere.

"Florida." He loosened up his clothes and laid on his neatly done bed as she hummed in response. "Luna, are you sure you're okay with me putting off our plans?"

His words radiated disappointment. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. But I will be waiting for you to make it up for me."

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"Do you know how many days you'll be gone? Maybe I can ask for some of my vacation days and... we can stay longer at the beach?"

"I love the sound of that." Aaron sighed deeply. "But it's still uncertain."

"Mmmm." _Freaking serial killers._ "So is, uh _,_ _that_ person still on your team?"

Aaron cleared his throat, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "Yeah, but don't think about it."

"I'm not. I was just wondering." Her voice strained; there was a pinch of – obvious – forced indifference in her words that she didn't even try to hide.

Aaron placed one hand on the back of his head and smiled to himself. "Sure."

"What?"

"Nothing," Aaron responded in a mocking tone. "You are so jealous."

Luna swirled the wine glass and took a short sip. "You wish."

"You are."

"Can you blame me?" She slid back up and placed the glass on her tray. "We were supposed to be fucking at the beach by tonight and you're gonna be there with her saving lives."

"Excuse me? Is that all I am to you? Sex?"

"Yep. I don't care that you give the best cuddles or any other thing you do that takes my breath away."

"Ouch, my heart just broke." Although he was aware she couldn't see him, he still brought one hand to his chest.

Her eyes were trained on the candle flame in front of her. She enjoyed a brief moment of silence before speaking again, softening her voice, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wish you were here." Luna brought some of the soap foam to her chest. "Taking a bath with me."

"And I wish I could see you."

Unintentionally, Aaron used his sex voice and a devilish grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Where are you?"

"My hotel room."

Him. Alone in his room... She had only one thought.

"Imagine me there next to you, naked, just like I am right now."

Aaron licked his lips as he closed his eyes, the image of her instantly popping up in front of him. "It's worse, I miss you more now."

There were many times while they were apartin which Aaron did exactly what Luna was asking. Not intentionally, though. It still felt wrong. And having her on the other end telling him to do it, erased that guilt he once felt.

"Touch yourself while you think about me." It sounded very much like an order. The change in her tone was subtle but enough to put Aaron in the mood. Hesitantly, with his eyes closed, he palmed his crotch over his pants, focusing on her voice. "Do it just how I would, gently, rubbing your thighs, kissing your stomach."

A loud breath escaped from his slightly parted lips. "It's not the same."

"I know, baby, but I'm there with you. Undo your pants and feel your dick for me, _please_." Unsure, he unfastened his belt loudly with his free hand and unzipped his pants. "Are you getting hard for me?"

The more she talked in her Cherry voice, the more he felt how the blood was fueling his erection, that was fighting against the thin underwear and begging to be freed.

"Aaron, talk to me."

He couldn't. He was so focused on making the image of Luna's naked body clearer that it took him a while to answer.

"I just wish you were here," he quoted her words, but his came out in almost a plea.

"I'm right next to you."

In an instant, he fell into Luna's fantasy and the memory of her scent made it inside his hotel room. He still couldn't open his eyes, afraid that, when he did, she wouldn't be there like she was in his head. 

"I'm touching you." His hand made it inside his boxers, grazing his cock with hesitation, but it felt too good. "Kissing you." He palmed how swollen he was getting and a small groan echoed at the back of his throat as he slightly lifted his hips from the bed. "Breathing you."

With each sentence Luna said, she was feeling her body up too. Wishing that the hands groping her breasts, her thighs, her stomach, were his. Nothing compared to his touch.

"You're making me so hard, it's killing me." His heart was pounding. And although he felt frustrated by not having her skin against his, he couldn't hide a smile. The control Luna had over him was ridiculous in the best way possible. 

Luna tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. "How hard? Tell me, help me see you."

All the fabric hugging his burning body started to bother him. One by one, he undid the button of his shirt then moved on to his pants until he was fully naked, just like her, the phone always against his ear to feel her close.

"Talk to me, honey." It was pure desperation rushing through her, and only getting his grunts and heavy breathing as a response wasn't helping cease her thighs rubbing together. She needed him to say something, anything.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Aaron finally said. His free hand fisted his hard dick and he stayed there, tightening his grip just how she would feel around him.

"I wish I could take your cock in my mouth, use my tongue on your tip just how you love it, spitting on it, suck you in _so deep_." Between agitated words, she started to massage her clit underwater, and just like him, her eyes were shut. Her only stimulation, besides his groans, was the vivid image of his body on top of hers.

Slowly her sweet, soft whines traveled to Aaron's ear and that was when he dared to stroke himself, knowing that Luna was doing the same thing.

His dick in his hand got bigger and harder with each pump, using the rhythm of her harsh breathing to guide him.

At that moment, Luna couldn't be more jealous of him, of his hand. "Spit on it, imagine it's me."

He was about to lose it. "Shit, Luna I–"

" _Please, please._ " Her lips pressed together for a moment, holding back a moan. "I can't please you right, would you do it for me?"

His head tilted back against the bed board. "Anything, I would do anything for my sweet girl." And just like that, he gathered spit in his palm and brought it to his erection, dragging it up and down.

"More, Hotch, just how I would." She could hear him spitting and she was close to losing it too. "Wet it for me."

A long grunt rang in his chest. Her captivating voice bewitched him and without thinking twice he gathered more spit on his palm, soaking his entire cock.

"Look at it for me," Luna ordered, her eyes closed and her fingers slowly finding their perfect pace.

He looked past his chest rising up and down. "You should see it, it's so ready for you to sit on."

" _God, Aaron_." Right then, she lost it. Her fingers lost control and couldn't help letting go. Her breathing increased and, instinctively, Aaron mimicked her, his breath in sync with hers.

Roughly, he increased his pumps, following the sounds she made. "I wish I could fill you in right now."

A needy long whine escaped her lips as she found herself moaning his name once again. Her back arched and her feet pressed against the slippery tub.

That was the signal he was waiting to let go too. For her, he stared right at his cock and witnessed his body do its thing. Within seconds, his stomach got covered by his cum.

Through it all, he was silent. And after the last drop of him, a low grunt was released, " _Oh fuck!_ "

Luna was already coming back to her lonely reality and experienced everydelicious sound he made, biting her knuckle. She sat back up straight and waited until he cleared his voice.

"This was such a bad idea," he complained on his way to the bathroom. 

"I know. Please come back home soon."

"I will."

Right after they ended the call, Aaron felt the need to take a cold shower. Even after that, his body was still burning from missing her so much, and the text she sent him before he went to bed didn't help ease his longing.

_"In case you were wondering what I looked like..."_

With the message, there was a picture. Everything about her was beautiful, and although she was half-naked, all he could stare at was her face, her smile – which he hoped he was the reason for.

Aaron fell asleep staring at Luna. Even when she was so far away, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
